historia triste 3: Rainbow Dash
by Andrew R. S. Bloom
Summary: VERCIÓN EG."Somos la suma de todos nuestros recuerdos, por eso olvidar parte del pasado, es olvidar parte de nosotros mismos". SoarinxDash. Prometo que tendra un final feliz.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dedicado a VioletGlow-56.**_

* * *

><p><strong>"El reino de Dios esta entre los hombres" San Lucas 17:21.<strong>

Ese día estaba jugando con todas sus ganas. Era para esto que se había estado entrenando tanto. Todo el esfuerzo que puso, en conseguir esa meta.

"Damas y Caballeros, este es un gran día para ser el mejor. Hoy es el día en que todo nuestro esfuerzo se pondrá a prueba. Damas y Caballeros, no les mentiré, sé que hemos llegado muy lejos para estar aquí. Una vez un sabio dijo: el éxito es un 1% de inspiración y un 99% de transpiración. Ese hombre tenía razón, sabía que el trabajo duro vence al talento. Damas y Caballeros, quiero que cierren sus ojos y piensen ¿Cuánto quiero esto? ¿Cuánto estoy dispuesto a dar para llegar a este objetivo? Porque eso nos tuvimos que decir todos los días para llegar hasta aquí. Saben que la competencia es brutal. También sé que cuando nosotros dormimos siempre abra alguien entrenando para ser el mejor en lo mismo que nosotros queremos tener éxito, y si estamos dispuesto a dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo, entonces ese no es el objetivo al que quieres llegar. Pero si es el objetivo que buscas, te esforzaras todos los días como si fuera el último día que estas en la tierra. Damas y Caballeros, les diré: si quieres algo, hazlo y no culpes a otras personas por la falta de éxito, o que tu éxito depende de otros, o que el universo entero está en contra tuya para impedirte conseguir lo que quieres. Esas solo son mentiras que las personas que no llegan muy lejos se dicen todos los días. ¿Dicen que tienen miedo al dolor?, pero el dolor solo puede durar un Día, una semana o un mes, y eventualmente otra cosa ocupara su lugar, pero si se rinden ahora, ese dolor durara para siempre. El dolor es temporal, pero la gloria es eterna, por que los limites, como los miedos, son solo una ilución. Ustedes saben, que el talento es natural, pero la habilidad, solo se consigue con horas y horas, y horas de entrenamiento. Damas y Caballeros, yo los vi aquí, en este mismo campo entrenar cada hora, de cada día, de cada semana para ser el mejor. Así que no pueden decirme que no pusieron todo su esfuerzo para llegar hasta aquí, que no aguantaron todo ese dolor, y que empiezan a tener dudas, porque se quiénes son todos ustedes, de que están hechos. Ustedes saben que yo soy su capitana, y ¿Quieren saber por que me esforce, y los entrene como lo hice? Pues, por que "si no estas haciendo la vida de alguien mejor, estas perdiendo el tiempo" y yo, les ayudare y les enseñare a alcansar lo que ustedes quieren en la vida. Damas y Caballeros, o nos unimos como equipo o nos derrumbamos. Paso a paso, jugada a jugada, hasta terminar. Estamos por entrar al infierno señores, créanme y podemos quedarnos en el infierno y que nos destrocen o pelear para ver la luz y salir del infierno con la frente en alto y trayendo la victoria a casa. Un paso a la vez."

El balón vuela por los aires en el equipo contrario, y lo pasan de uno a otro, esquivando las defensas y ellos avanzan. Como bestias sedientas de sangre.

"Damas y caballeros, yo se que tenemos un mismo sueño, y cuando alguien tiene un sueño, debe protejerlo. La vida, cuando cresemos se hace más dura y nos va quitando cosas, nos puede quitar nuestros amigos, a parte de nuestra familia, nuestras fuerzas, pero notamos cuando perdemos cosas. La vida te pondra a prueba, y, dejenme decirles, que no importa lo difisil, o dura que sea la prueva, importa lcuanto puedes aguantar, y seguir adelante, por eso, les dire, levantense, y nunca más se rindan. Yo se, que caemos en momentos de nuestra vida, en que salen bien para nosotros y sensillamente en nuestra cabeza, no podemos dejarnos de preguntar, dado que pensamos que somos buenas personas, ¿Por que nos pasan estas cosas? ¿Por que esto no me sale bien? ¿Porque no crecemos? y no vemos estas cosas en el momento presente, no podemos ver el "PORQUE" esta sucediendo de la manera que esta sucediendo, pues cuando una persona sufre solo puede concentrarse en ese dolor. Pero hay caidas, y si miras hacia atras, veras que esos puntos se conectan al final, Y estoy segura de que puedo pedirles que ballan a momentos de su vida en el pasado, donde las cosas no funcionaron, pero esas caidas los hicieron quienes son hoy, y deven dar gracias que eso sucediera. De modo que no tenemos las respuestas del porque estas cosas suseden, pues estas cosas solo pasan. Pero la mayoria de las veces, estos periodos de bajadas estan hay para cambiar algun aspecto de ustedes, estan ahí para hacerlos una mejor persona. Muchas veces, a causa de cosas que descuidamos o dejamos de hacer, nuestra idea de ser exitosos, en ese momento por las cosas que hicimos, o lo que estaba funcionando en una relación, o lo que sea que fuera. Quizás, ustedes no eran las personas que en ese momento, podrian manejarlo. Pero, había cosas con respecto a nosotros vulnerabilidads y devildades que eran muy grandes, y nesesitabamos trabajar en ellas, nesesitabamos aprender de nosotros mismos. De modo que el crecimiento, ocurren cuando las cosas no salen bien para nosotros, y eso es lo que tienes que hacer en ese momento. Cuando las cosas no salen bien, existe una gran razon sobre el "PORQUE" y nosotros debemos abrasarla y explorarla. Porque siempre solemos enfocarnos en "COMO" es que las cosas funcionaran para nosotros, somos una sociedad muy enfocada en el "COMO" y cuando descubres el "PORQUE" el "COMO" llega despues. Es nesesario que hagamos esto con cualquier emoción que estemos experimentando, con cualquier que persibamos como dificil cuando lo intentamos, o cuando algo nos moleste, debemos buscar el "PORQUE" ¿Porque te molesta? ¿Porque susede esto? Las personas prmedio se enfocan en los problemas, ¿Como paso esto? Las personas asombrosas se enfocan en buscar la solución, y se preguntan ¿Que puedo hacer ahora mismo para ser el mejor? Eso nos pone en la dirección que queremos estar. De modo que todas los momentos dificiles que experientamos son necesarias, no todas las cosas son fasiles, pero si lo fueran la vida seria muy aburrida. Damas y Caballeros, Deven buscar dentro de ustedes mismos y preguntarse, ¿Que quieren ser? pensar en lo que se los hace felices, no importa lo que tan loco le suene a otras personas, deven tomar esa decición, simplemente decidir: quien vas a ser, que vas a ser y como lo vas a lograr, solo decide, pues allí radica de conseguir la victoria. La mayoria de ustedes dice que quiere triunfar, pero veo que algunos no lo quieren tanto, solo más o menos lo quieren. No quieren triunfar tanto como como quieren ir de fiesta, no quieren tanto como quieren ser populares, no quieren triunfar tanto como quieren dormir. Ustedes, deben ser capaces de en cualquier momento, de sacrificar lo que son, por lo que van a ser. La mayoria de ustedes, no triunfan por que cuando estudian o entrenan, se cansan y se rinden: "No soy bueno en matematicas, o en tal o cual materia" Es cierto, por que nunca estudian; "No soy bueno escribiendo" Es cierto, por que no lo intentan o se esfuerzan y si van a llorar, lloren por seguir, y no por rendirse, ¡Lloren para seguir! Se que estamos estamos adoloridos, y lastimados, pero ese es el fruto de alguien que lo da todo. Damas y caballeros, nuestro miedo más grande no es que no estemos preparados, nuestro miedo más grande es el poder que tenemos, es nuestra luz, no nuestra oscuridad la que nos deveria asustar, pues ese poder, o puede hacernos grandes, o puede destruirnos. Pero tu eres el que debe decidir como usas ese poder. Ese poder señores, no esta en un solo ser humano, o un grupo de personas, esta en mi, esta en ti, nosotras las personas tenemos ese poder, que es más fuerte que cualquier energia, que cualquier arma nuclear, que cualquier maquina, que halla creado el hombre, que puede crear felicidad, o destrucción Se llama: "VOLUNTAD". Si sabes lo que vales, sales y consigues lo que mereces, pero debes estar dispuesto a aguantar golpes, cansancio y agotamiento. Cada día, es un nuevo momento, cada momento es un nuevo momento, y ahora debemos demostrar que somos mejores, y les demostraremos lo grande que somos. Damas y caballeros, hace mucho que Descubrimos que la vida es un juego de pulgadas, y les diré que toda pelea, es el sujeto dispuesto a morir quien ganara esa pulgada. Y yo sé que SÍ, quiero seguir ganando, es que estoy dispuesto a pelear y morir por esa pulgada. Damas y Caballeros, yo no puedo obligarlos a jugar como un equipo, y decirles que bamos a ganar, pues el margen para cometer un error, es muy pequeño. No les mentire, ustedes saben como es esto, medio paso más tarde, y no anotas, medio segundo más lento, y el balon se pierde, las pulgadas que nesesitamos, estan alrededor de nosotros estan en todo momento del juego, en cada minuto, en cada segundo. Tienen que ver al que está a su lado, mirarlo a los ojos y sé que van a ver a un sujeto que avanzaran esa pulgada. Van a ver a un sujeto, dispuesto a sacrificarse y morir con ustedes por este equipo. Porque, él sabe que cuando sea necesario ustedes haran lo mismo por él. Eso es un equipo damas y caballeros. Y, o nos unimos como el equipo que somos, o moriremos como individuos."

Corren detrás, y roban el balón. Entonces saben que empieza el infierno, en cada pulgada que avanzan, pelean por la victoria. Empieza el cansancio y el dolor de los músculos que se rebelan contra la carne, empieza los latidos de su corazón, como si fuera el último día de su vida, pero sabe que ese es el sentimiento de estar vivo. Comienza a subir la adrenalina, y todo se vuelve más lento. Ese sentimiento, en una persona comun, se actiba cuando se experimenta una situación de vida o muerte. Pero para ella, cada partido era una situación de vida o muerte. Esa sensacion de incertidumbre de si lo lograria o no, eso era lo que la mantenia al limite, lo que la mantenia conectada a la vida, esa verdadera voluntad , esa eleccion de que ella podia ser la mejor. Ese era su juego.

Ella sabía lo que era levantarse a las 6 de la mañana y escuchar la alarma de su despertador, y levantarse antes que las voces de su cabeza empiecen a decirle "es temprano, hace mucho frio y es muy temprano para ir a entrenar". Cada día sentía a como sus músculos se quejaban del dolor y el cansancio de ayer. Finge que no los escuchaba y apaga el despertador. Ignoraba todas esas voces que decían que apagara el despertador y se fuera a la cama a dormir un poco más. Pero ella nunca pidió su opinión, y es sorda a esas voces.

Ella había aceptado escuchar la voz del desafío. La voz que hizo que pusiera esa alarma tan temprano en primer lugar. Así que se levanta y se prepara tiene mucho por hacer. Ese era su rutina de todos los días. Cada día era un conflicto entre el camino fácil y el correcto. Cada día se abrían miles de caminos, como el delta de un rio, que prometían un camino más sencillo. Pero, el asunto era que ella iba en contra de la corriente, y cuando eliges ese camino, cuando no eliges lo cómodo y algo que es seguro y que se llama "sentido común", ese es el día en que todo empieza. A partir de ese día todo se hizo más duro. Por eso se aseguraba que era esto lo que había querido para su vida. Porque el camino fácil siempre estaba allí, para cuando ella quería tomarlo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era detenerse. Pero nunca lo hizo, con cada paso que daba, tomaba la decisión de dar otro, ahora estaba en el camino. Nunca se detuvo a pensar en lo lejos que había llegado.

Cada día, Estaba peleando con un adversario que no podía ver, pero que siempre estaba detrás de ella. ¿Sabes que era? Era ella, su miedo, su inseguridad, todos alineados como un pelotón de fusilamiento, apuntando a matar. Pero no se desanima.

Corre, pasa el balón de Football, el otro equipo lo roba y todos corren detrás de él. Sabe que no es fácil derrotarlos pero están lejos de ser invencibles.

Recuerda la rutina, esa eterna lucha entre el cuerpo y la mente y ese diablo en su hombro que le decía: "este es solo un juego, una pérdida de tiempo; sabes que ellos son más fuertes que tú". Ahogaba esa voz con los latidos de su corazón. Quemaba la duda con ese fuego interior. Recordaba por lo que estaba luchando, y nunca lo olvido.

De nuevo obtiene el balón, y corre contra la portería. La pasa a uno y a otro, distrayendo al otro equipo. Sabía que todo se convertiría en cenizas si cometía el menor error. Ellos estaban allí, tratando de descubrir el punto débil de esa armadura que llamaba "equipo". Sabía que el demonio se esconda en los detalles, pero una pregunta aún resuena en su interior: ¿Eso es todo? ¿Estás seguro?

Había hecho todo lo posible para prepararse para esta batalla, y ahí estaba enfrentándose a su enemigo, y a su enemigo interior. Sabía que estaba en territorio hostil.

En esa cancha de Football, todos eran leones en un campo de batalla, y todos querían cazar la misma presa esquiva, el balón. Con un hambre desesperado que dice que la victoria es el único que los mantendrá vivos.

El balón vuela por los aires y ella corre detrás, mientras el tiempo se va terminando. Cree en aquella voz que le dice que puede ir un poco más rápido, que puede patear un poco más lejos. Para ella las reglas de la física no eran más que una sugerencia.

Nunca creyó en aquello que se llamaba "suerte". Para ella no existían las victorias por accidente. Solo existía el sudor y el dolor de todo lo que había aprendido.

Corre un poco más rápido y pasa a su adversario. Sabe que el destino no espera a nadie, y ese era su momento para escribir la historia. Obtiene el balón, y corre hacia la portería. Escucha esa voz en su cabeza que le dice "Ahora todo depende de ti".

Patea y anota un gol. El público estalla en aplausos, y se escucha el silbato del final de tiempo. Siente como todo el equipo llega a abrasarla. Eso era todo habían ganado.

La capitana del equipo de los Wondervolts mira hacia la tribuna, mira a sus amigas que la alientan, observa el flash de las cámaras, no sé contiene y grita en honor a la victoria.

Pasa el tiempo, y suena el silvato que anuncia, el final del partido, el equipo celebra, embrabesidamente, y e a poco se van calmando. Se reúnen para la foto final, pero ella dice que esperen. Busca a Scootalo, y la encuentra cerca de las tribunas, pone una rodilla en el suelo y le acaricia la cabeza.

-Vamos, es hora de tomarnos una foto.

Ella mira hacia abajo.

-Pero yo no hice nada, no soy del equipo.

-Te equivocas.

Scootalo levanta la mirada y ve en sus ojos como se refleja.

-¿Sabes porque? Te lo diré, tú eres de mi familia, y la familia nunca te abandona. Siempre, está contigo, en las buenas y en las malas-ve como Scootalo la mira, y algunas lágrimas le corren por los ojos, ella se los limpia y pone ambas manos en sus hombros- y quiero compartir este momento con mi familia. Para mí sería un honor que tú me acompañaras-la levanta y la carga sobre sus hombros.

Camina nuevamente hacia el equipo. Llevando sobre sus hombros a Scootalo. Le dan el trofeo y lo pone sobre su cintura, la rodean el equipo y sus amigas. Y ve el flash de la cámara.

Pasa el tiempo y se van todos a darse un baño. Ella queda un poco más, disfrutando del momento, con sus amigas, con sus familiares, con todos ellos. Ese fue un gran día para Rainbow Dash. El vestidor de mujeres queda vacío, ella es la única en todo el vestidor. Deja correr la lluvia de la regadera y se mete debajo. Por un minuto, queda inmóvil debajo de la fria lluvia. Escucha el sonido del agua correr. Termina de ducharse, y se viste, siente como su cabello mojado, se adihere a partes de su ropa. Pone un pie, en el bando del vestidor, y se hata las agujetas. Por un momento, mientras obserba sus agujetas, ve como una gota cae sobre sus manos. Toca sus ojos, y los siente humedos. Ella nunca suele llorar, se seca las lágrimas y siente como su corazón late fuertemente. Piensa ¿qué le está pasando?

* * *

><p>-Esa Día que ganamos el campeonato, recuerdo que esa noche nos llevaron a un restaurante en donde decía, "todo lo que puedas comer". Era un gran salón, recuerdo que todo el equipo estaba en una gran mesa en el centro del restaurante. A su alrededor estaban mesas circulares. Luego estaban las mesas junto a las ventanas. En las paredes estaban colgados muchos retratos de estrellas del deporte autografiadas, fotos de los dueños, del empleado del mes, de equipos locales y de la región.<p>

Soy uno de los jugadores del equipo, y no pude sentarme en la mesa central. Así que me senté en una de las que estaba al lado de una ventana. Luego vi a venir hacia mí a una de las amigas de la capitana. Se sienta a mi lado y me dice:

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

Estaba sentado solo y le dije que sí.

-Gran juego.

-Gracias, em Twilight ¿cierto?

-Sí, mucho gusto. Oye ¿Y tus amigas?

-Tardaran un rato en venir, mientras tanto puedo hablar contigo.

Nos sirven papas fritas, unas bebidas, una ensalada, pan y nuestros pedidos.

-Tienes una gran amiga-le digo- tuviste que escucharla cuando estábamos a punto de entrar al juego. Es un discurso que motivaria a cualquiera.

-Sí, lo sé. Ser un líder y el deporte lo lleva en la sangre.

La miro sorprendido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Twilight me mira, y sonrie.


	2. 6 Hermanos, 1 Hermana

-Rainbow Dash es la menor de 7 Hermanos-comenzó Twilight.

Yo miraba con gran interés, mientras se escuchaba el sonido del restaurante.

-Él, padre de ella,- siguió- siempre quiso tener 7 varones, pero tubo 6 varones y la ultima en nacer fue Rainbow Dash, eso nos conto.

Me acerco, hasta Twilight, y me siento al lado de ella, para escuchar mejor.

-¿Y dónde están los otros 6? Quiero decir ¿viven con ella, estudian o trabajan?

-Aquí.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, mira te los mostrare. Mira hacia allá- levanto la mano indicando a un joven con el pelo negro con un corte militar y vestido con un saco de camuflaje militar de colores del desierto, remera blanca y Jean azules, sentado frente a la barra que hablaba con una chica al lado de pelo cian con un vestido azul, que tenía un bebe en brazos.

- Él es Armored Guard, el mayor, es un soldado de divisiones especiales, del ejército. Es amigo de mi hermano Shingin Armor- saco su celular de su cartera y entro en Face…, abrió un perfil donde me mostro una foto en donde estaba Shingin Armor , con varios otros soldados en lo que creo que sería el desierto-este es-me mostro el centro de la foto, donde se podía ver a Armored Guard, solo con sus pantalones militares y botas, en su cuerpo se podía ver barias cicatrices y un tatuaje en el centro de su pecho de una diana-me conto mi hermano que los soldados, en el ejército usan más un apodo que su nombre. El de mi hermano era, "ángel de la Guardia" el de Armored Guard era, "el ejército de un solo hombre"- levanto la vista y volvió a apuntar a Armored Guard-la que está al lado es, Calm Breeze su esposa con su bebe Big Star- puso otra foto donde mostraba a Calm Breeze en la cama de un hospital con su bebe cubierto por una manta, Armored Guard del lado derecho y al izquierdo a Rainbow-Dash junto a todas sus amigas, ¿Me pregunto quién abra sacado la foto?-esta fue cuando nació hace 5 meses.

El que le sigue-continuo Twilight- es Strike Strong, es luchador de Kickboxin- desvié la mirada hacia dos jóvenes que estaban sentado en una mesa al lado de la mesa en que estaba el equipo de Dash. Había uno que tenía un saco con capucha negra puesta, dejando entrever un pelo blanco como la nieve y pantalones deportivos blancos. El otro un poco más alto, tenía una camisa negra pelo blanco, y pentalones elegantes.

-¿Cuál de los 2?

-El que lleva camisa mira,-miro su celular y me mostro a Strike Strong con shorts color blanco con varias estampas que desconocía, en el centro de un octágono, con un cinturón de campeón que estaba colgado de su hombro derecho atravesaba su abdomen y terminaba en su cadera izquierda, levantando los puños en el aire y parecía que gritaba. Debajo de las fosas nasales, estaba cubierta de sangre, que le seguían hasta la boca. Detrás tenía a varios hombres, creo que todos sus hermanos, su manager y eso bueno ¿Qué sabía yo quienes eran esas personas?, y en su espalda estaba Rainbow Dash abrasándolo, la única que reconocí-ese fue cuando ganó el campeonato hace 3 semanas.

El de al lado-siguio ella- es, Black Storm, es jugador de hockey sobre hielo. Juega en el equipo "Las águilas de hielo"-cambio de foto, en donde estaba Black Storm, con su uniforme pero sin su casco, de "las águilas de hielo", alzaba a Rainbow Dash sobre sus hombros, que ella llevaba su casco puesto y una medalla de oro colgando del cuello de ella, mientras que Black Storm llevaba un trofeo, como si fuera un bebe- juega en la línea de golpeo. Él vive con su esposa y sus 3 hijos.

Levante la mirada y vi como en la mesa donde estaban los hermanos de Rainbow se sentaban una hermosa mujer de pelo rosa, que traía un hijo en brazos y 2 chicos que se sentaban al lado.

-La esposa es Red Rose- continuo Twilight- sus hijos son Blue Heart, el más grande y Silver Cross el que le sigue, y él bebe, es Gold Trust -cambio de foto y me mostro la foto de los 2 hijos de Red Rose, que estaban con Rainbow Dash en el parque, y ella sostenía al bebe en brazos de una manera muy materna; era muy extraño ver a Rainbow Dash de esa manera, especialmente cuando solo tienes recuerdos de Rainbow Dash cuando te está gritando que eres un debilucho y que te des prisa, él bebe extendía sus pequeños brazos hacia el rostro de Rainbow Dash, mientras ella le sonreía- Rainbow suele hablar mucho de sus sobrinos.

-Sí, lo imagino. Tiene una gran familia.

-Ni te imaginas. Bueno el que le sigue es Dark Tunder- me indica una mesa en la que está sentado varias personas- es el de saco de Jean y remera de calavera- miro que el hombre del medio tiene esa descripción, tenía el pelo Arcoíris, al igual que Rainbow Dash, pero de un color más apagado- él es mecánico. Tiene un taller en su casa, vive al lado de sus padres, es decir, al lado de Rainbow Dash-pasa el dedo por la pantalla y me muestra otra foto donde estaban 4 hermanos sentados frente a una camioneta 4x4. Dark Thunder tenía una camisa de trabajo manchada de aceite negro y Rainbow-Dash estaba al lado también con una ropa vieja y manchada las manos y un poco el rostro con aceite negro, de un lado y el otro, se estaba secando el sudor con un brazo que tenía una llave de tuercas- suelen pasar mucho tiempo juntos, además es el quien lleva a Rainbow a sus partidos. Rainbow suele ayudarlo en el trabajo casi todos los días que no esta con nosotras, y él suele darle la mitad del dinero de las reparaciones que hacen juntos, aunque ella no quiera recibirlo, y solo lo haga para ayudar un poco a su hermano. De todos los hermanos, él es el que pasa más tiempo con Rainbow Dash, incluso fue él quien le enseño a tocar la guitarra, a Rainbow Dash.

Paso el dedo por el celular, y vi una foto de Dark Thunder, que lleba a una pequeña Rainbow Dash sobre sus hombros, mientras ella agitaba una bandera pequeña.

-Entiendo.

-El que está por allá-mire hacia una mesa al lado de la ventana, donde estaba un joven con una remera del equipo Slayer´s de pelo blanco, que miraba la televisión que estaba cerca. Estaba viendo un partido de Football americano, no tengo idea quien jugaba- es Heavy Rain, es jugador de Football (americano), profesional-me mostro su celular sonde estaba, Heavy Rain, con una copa de un lado y del otro una Pelota de Football, en medio de una cancha de Football Americano, con el uniforme puesto. Detrás, sentado en sus hombros estaba Rainbow Dash levantando las manos en señal de triunfo- juega en el equipo "Slayer´s", el año pasado ganaron la copa, y este año jugaran el mundial que se celebra en Manehattan. Tiene una gran casa de 2 pisos cerca de la escuela, incluso una limusina. Una vez, él nos llevó a la fiesta de la escuela. Está casado, con una periodista del canal 42 quizás la conozcas, se llama Wild Flower y siempre nos invita a cenar en su casa. Se lleva muy bien con Rainbow, cuando le pregunte a Rainbow me dijo que, Wild Flower vendrá cuando termine de trabajar a las 9:30.

-Sí, recuerdo una vez que vinieron en una gran limusina-mire pensativo al techo, luego mire mis dedos y empese a nombrarlos- Primero Armored Guard, segundo Strike Strong, tercero Black Storm, cuarto Dark Thunder y Heavy Rain. Bueno, con el son 5, ¿Y el sexto?

-El ultimo hermano es Steel Force- me indica una mesa donde estaba 4 jóvenes- es el de la izquierda, el que tiene corte militar, saco y pelo negro- miro al joven, y noto que se reía de algo que no escuche- él vive con Rainbow Dash.

-¿Estudia?

-No, ya se graduó hace 3 años. Es boxeador profesional, de hecho gano el título mundial de peso medio el año pasado- me muestra una foto donde estaba el levantando un trofeo en pleno Ring, con una multitud, donde se veía la luz del flash de las cámaras del público, en el fondo como mil estrellas. Junto a él, todos sus hermanos y Rainbow abrasándolo por la cintura y casi arrodillada- es muy unida a ella, aunque se lleven como perros y gatos, pero, como viven juntos, sus discusiones no suelen durar más de un día. Los demás hermanos, a pesar que ya no viven con ella, siempre la visitan, de hecho todos los hermanos se reúnen para almorzar en la casa de ella todos los días, con sus esposas y sus hijos.

Se escuchaba el ruido de gritos y risas mientras observaba al equipo en la mesa del medio. Todos estaban riendo y hablando a grito. Me acerque un poco a Twilight.

-Déjame ver sí entendí. Entonces, ¿ella es la única chica en medio de una casa donde son todos varones?

-Sí.

-Bueno eso explica porque ella es tan…

-¿Ruda?

-Iba a decir marimacha, pero eso también se puede decir.

Twilight soltó una carcajada, mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano. Luego me miro.

-Eres muy divertido.

-Na, no lo creas; pero, me parece extraño una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Todos los hermanos de ella, excepto Dark Tunder, tienen el pelo negro, o blanco intenso. ¿Por qué es eso?

-Es por parte del padre.

- y los padres de Rainbow, ¿Vinieron?

Termine de decir eso y la puerta principal del restaurante se abre ruidosamente, dejando ver un hombre alto, con el pelo tan negro como un abismo a los lados y en el centro una franja blanca. Llevaba un chaleco de cuero negro con varios parches de bandas de metal y una remera con una calavera, cadenas y diseños tribales, unos guantes de cuero de motocicleta, Y un jean un poco gastado en las rodillas. La chaqueta le llegaba hasta los codos, dejando ver sus antebrazos musculosos y tatuados. Los músculos del abdomen, se le marcaban detrás de la remera, como si la remera la tuviera pintada.

Era uno de esos hombres, que solo de verlos, sabes que es duro como una viga de acero, y que recuerdas que son buscados por la policía y tienen el título de "recluso de alta peligrosidad escapado de prisión de máxima seguridad, si lo encuentra en la calle, dispare a matar sin pensarlo", y que en tu vida quieres encontrártelo por la calle. Tenía unos ojos rojos similares a la sangre, que Daba hasta miedo mirarlo, incluso muchos bajaron la vista. Todo el lugar guardo un silencio de cementerio. Aquel hombre se acercó hacia la mesa donde estaba el equipo, en la esquina donde estaba sentada Rainbow Dash. Veía como algunos que estaban sentados cerca, alejaban sus sillas.

-Se equivocó de lugar señor- dijo Rainbow sonriendo al hombre- el asilo de ancianos está a 2 cuadras de aquí.

Mire en estado de Shock a Rainbow Dash. En un segundo, el hombre rodeo con un brazo el cuello de Rainbow. En ese momento, Me vi en su funeral con todos los del equipo alrededor de su tumba, diciendo nuestras plegarias mientras bajaban el ataúd.

-Esa no es forma de tratar a tú padre, hija-dijo el hombre alegremente- Ven aquí campeona- y empezó a darle coscorrones (golpes) a Rainbow en la cabeza.

-Basta papá.

Algunos pasaron de estar aterrados, a estar sorprendidos, y se escucharon algunas risas, y se escuchaban como algunos aplaudían, y luego todos empezaban a aplaudir. Yo me quede totalmente sorprendido.

-Ese es el padre de Rainbow-dijo Twilight.

Yo la mire.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí. Él es el padre. Su nombre es Rainbow Dark. ÉL, es claro ejemplo de no juzgues un libro por su portada. A pesar de su aspecto temible y su nombre sombrío, es un hombre muy bueno con todos. Sabes, nunca vi a un padre que amara tanto a sus hijos como él.

Eso me sorprendió (y en parte me perturbo, de solo pensarlo) no podía creer lo que me decía. Mire a Rainbow y vi como todos los hermanos y esposas de los hermanos, se acercaban para salúdarlo. Él, saludaba a sus hijos y comentaba algo que no podía escuchar, de vez en cuando, alzaba a sus sobrinos, y los cargaba en su espalda, mientras seguía ablando con sus nueras, o sus hijos. Entre la pequeña multitud, se escuchaban palabras confusas como: Abuelo… ¿cómo han estado?... tarde porque…

-Rainbow antes vivía en Cloutsdale. Una pequeña ciudad que está en las alturas de una montaña, aquí cerca de Poniville.

-Sí, eso ya lo sabía. Pero ¿Estas segura? ¿Es en serio?

-A ver si esta-Twilight, empieza a buscar algo en la red social, mientras yo seguía mirando la escena, viendo que el restaurante volvía a su ruido habitual, poco a poco-Aquí esta, ven mira.

Me Acerco al celular y Veo una foto en color sepia, donde mostraba el torso desnudo de Rainbow Dark con pantalones jeans negros, que se recostaba por un hacha, como la que se ven en las películas de terror, (me recordaba a un verdugo de la edad media) con el brazo derecho y la mano izquierdo sobre la cintura mirando hacia arriba. Donde estaba una pequeña Rainbow Dash que estaba sosteniendo con sus pequeñas piernas a los hombros de él, a modo de collar. Las manos de ella, agarrándose de mechones de pelo negro y blanco de la cabeza de su padre, tenían un traje de tutu y sacaba la lengua a la cámara, que en vez de parecer grosero, era más bien una mezcla de tierno y gracioso.

-Esta es cuando ella tenía 4 años, en el trabajo de su padre. Él era leñador en Cloutsdale, y llegaron Aquí cuando ella tenía 7 años. Siempre nos cuenta de todos los trabajos que tubo, ese hombre sí que trabajo de todo. Siempre se desvivió por darle a su familia todo lo que necesitaban, y procuró que nunca les faltara nada a ninguno. Nos contaba que había días que no veía a su familia en todo el día, y que cada vez que no podía seguir de pie trabajando, se sentaba y veía una foto vieja donde estaba su esposa en la cama del hospital del día que nació ella, cargando en brazos a Rainbow y sus demás hermanos alrededor, y eso le daba fuerza para seguir lo que quedaba del día. También contaba, que cuando volvía, por más cansado que estaba, siempre jugaba con todos antes de cenar. Es un gran hombre, y Rainbow Dash lo admira mucho.

Mire la escena y vi como Rainbow abrasaba a su padre, junto a todos sus hermanos.

-¿Hay espacio para mí?

Se escuchó una voz, que venía de la puerta principal. Todos miraron a ver quién era. En el umbral, había una dama muy parecida a Rainbow Dash, con los brazos cruzados. Tenía el pelo del mismo color arcoíris que ella, con algunas canas que se entremezclaban con los demás colores. Tenía un cuerpo muy bien cuidado, y llevaba una camisa mangas cortas, con estampado de flores y un pantalón negro y tacones cortos.

-¡Mamá, viniste!-grito Rainbow y corrió a abrasarla, frente a la mirada de todos.

Esa mujer, extendió los brazos hacia Rainbow Dash, y la abraso fuertemente, eran casi de la misma estatura.

Mire a Twilight.

- ¿Ella es la mamá de Rainbow Dash?-pregunte.

-Sí, ¿Por qué, te sorprende?

-Me parece que es muy joven, digo, pues son 7 hermanos. Sí me dijeras que es la hermana de ella te hubiera creído más. Además, me sorprende que ella sea tan...delicada, y se allá casado con...bueno el padre de Rainbow. Como si un ángel se casara con el demonio del infierno.

-Ella era patinadora olímpica en su juventud, incluso ahora suele practicar de vez en cuando. Por eso esta tan bien cuidada, y tiene un cuerpo, si lo decimos, atlético. Igual yo, cuando la vi por primera vez, no podía creer que fuera su madre y él su padre. A pesar de su edad, sigue siendo muy activa, incluso ayuda todos los días en la iglesia de Poniville.

-¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

En eso, se acercó Rainbow Dark con los brazos hacia atrás, para saludar a Twilight. Yo lo mire con una mezcla de miedo, y sorpresa.

-Hola Twilight, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Hola señor, he estado bien.

Mire al señor de cerca, les juro que daba miedo, a pesar de lo que me dijo Twilight. De cerca, me recordaba a esos mercenarios que ves en las películas de acción. Me daba la impresión, de que podría matarnos a todos en la sala.

-¿Qué tal te fue en la última prueba?

-Bastante bien, señor. Saque una A+.

-Eso es muy bueno de escuchar, me alegra que te haya ido bien. Siempre has sido muy inteligente en todo, y muy linda.

-Gracias, señor-Twilight bajo la mirada.

-De nada. Y ¿Quién es este pequeño joven?-me miro.

-Él es, Swift Jump, un jugador del equipo-miro hacia mí, y sonrió de una manera que no me gusto para nada- Justo estaba preguntando como se llamaba su esposa y cuántos años tiene.

Mire a Twilight, con una mirada de temor y odio y vi cómo me miraba tratando de contener la risa.

-¿A, sí?

Lo escuche decir. No quería mirarlo, y me daba miedo que me tenga entre ojos, que me recordaban que era igual a la sangre, quería que me tragara la tierra (Aunque me veía dentro de 1 hora en mi funeral, o por lo menos que me mate de una manera no tan dolorosa posible).


	3. Un ángel

Recuerdo que salte de mí silla, y me puse detrás de Twilight, diciendo:

-Atrás, tengo una Twilight, que puede transformarse en algo con alas, un cuerno, puede tirar magia de arcoíris o algo por el estilo, y no tengo miedo usarla.

Recuerdo que frote, el brazo derecho de Twilight, haciendo un ruido similar al de una escopeta cuando recarga. Rainbow Dark, se rio un poco, y sentó frente a nosotros, y con tono alegre respondió:

-Tranquilo, no te hare nada, solo tenías curiosidad, y puedo responder a eso. Se llama Iris.

Yo, suspire de alivio, mientras Twilight se reía. Luego volvía a sentarme, frente al señor, pero muy cerca de Twilight y con un brazo detrás de ella, por si se molestaba en algún momento, lanzar a Twilight como escudo humano, para poder escapar. Solo por si acaso.

-debiste haber visto tu expresión-dice ella.

La mire enojado, luego, más tranquilo, mire al señor.

-Iris es un nombre, un poco…-dije, pero me interrumpió el señor.

-Raro.

-Sí, o poco común, pues es la primera vez que escucho ese nombre.

-Sí, yo también la escuche por primera vez, cuando me lo conto en una ocasión, en nuestros primeros encuentros-puso una mano sobre su mentón y una cara pensativa- Tiene un significado, es el nombre de una diosa griega o algo así pero no me acuerdo muy bien.

-Iris-empezó Twilight-es una divinidad celestial de origen griego. Simboliza el arco iris y la unión entre la tierra y el cielo, entre los dioses y el hombre, entre la lluvia y el éter. Tenía como trabajo la trasmisión de mensajes y de las órdenes de los dioses, fundamentalmente de Hera; la diosa de la familia. Era, la contraparte femenina de Hermes, usaba unas sandalias de oro aladas y una túnica coloreada con 7 tonalidades distintas. Tenía libre acceso a los infiernos, porque allí recogía el agua sagrada del rio Estigia, sobre la cual los dioses prestaban juramento.

Ambos quedamos mirando a Twilight, mientras ella sonreía.

-Siempre me sorprendes Twilight, eres muy inteligente-dijo Rainbow Dark.

-Sí-dije yo- ella es muy inteligente, por eso la llamamos "Wikipedia con patas".

Ella me miro enojada, mientras el señor se reía. La venganza es dulce.

* * *

><p>Ese día, Rainbow Dash y su madre habían ido al orfanato "Los milagros". Era una gran mansión vieja de 3 plantas, con grandes columnas en la portada, así como 4 torres (dos a ambo lados) que terminaban en agujas, con un gran patio frontal con muchos Árboles que formaban 2 filas, a los lados del camino empedrado que formaban el camino hasta la entrada principal. El camino terminaba, en una plazoleta redonda, donde había una estatua de una monja y un nombre debajo, alrededor estaba rodeado de flores blancas y amarillas. Más allá, una puerta doble abierta que dejaba ver un piso de mosaicos blancos y negros como un tablero de ajedrez, que brillaban, y un grupo de 4 monjas que esperaban. Iris, saludo con una mano y presento a Rainbow Dash.<p>

-Ella es mi hija.

Rainbow miraba a las monjas, sosteniendo la mano de su madre.

-Pero que niña tan linda- Dijo una y pellizco las mejillas de Rainbow.

Luego 2 monjas más la rodearon, miraban y pellizcaban sus mejillas. Rainbow, forcejeaba para poder salir mientras gritaba por lo bajo: "Suéltenme" y miraba a su madre como hablaba con una monja. Luego, de un tiempo soltaron a Rainbow y entraron dentro de la mansión, por órdenes de la monja que estaba con su madre. Rainbow estaba agradecida. Rainbow Dash, se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada, y escuchaba a su madre hablar. Miraba el gran patio, y veía como muchos niños jugaban entre los árboles o corrían entre las hierbas.

-Rainbow, ven aquí-llamo su madre.

Ella corrió a su lado, sin dejar de ver a los demás niños jugar. Caminaron unos pasos dentro, siguiendo a la monja que hablaba de su "Santa institución y su deber sagrado, para y con la comunidad".

-Mamá-dijo Rainbow, después de un rato- puedo ir a jugar a fuera, es que este lugar es muy aburrido y esa señora no se calla, y habla de cosas que no entiendo.

Iris miro un poco enojada a Rainbow Dash.

-Rainbow Dash, que te dije sobre cuidar lo que dices.

-No, está bien-Se acercó la monja a las 2- Tenemos un gran patio con muchos niños, si quiere puede ir a jugar con ellos mientras dura su visita, si usted lo permite Señorita Iris.

Iris, la miro un momento y sonrió a Dash.

-Bueno, está bien, pero no te alejes mucho.

Rainbow, salió corriendo hacia la puerta, gritando detrás de sí:

-Sí, lo recordare.

Atravesó la puerta y corrió hasta el jardín donde estaban jugando. Miro a las niñas que estaban jugando a saltar la cuerda. Quedo un rato y paso de largo.

-Va, eso es muy aburrido- se dijo para sí.

Volvió a correr un poco más, y Se detuvo frente a unos chicos que estaban jugando Football, con una pequeña pelota roja. Miraba como la pelota pasaba de uno a otro, y anotaban en las porterías. Luego los chicos gritaban ¡Gol! Y corrían a abrasar al que había anotado.

-Eso se ve más divertido-se dijo para sí.

Corrió hasta el centro de la cancha, donde estaba un chico que tenía el pie derecho sobre la pelota. Todas la miraron, Rainbow Dash se detuvo, mirando al chico del centro. Estaba nerviosa, al ver que todos la miraban. Finalmente abrió los labios.

-¿Puedo jugar?

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros y luego miraron a Rainbow Dash.

-Solo pueden jugar los niños, lo siento.

-Pero ¿Por qué?, ¿es solo porque soy niña?

-sí, porque las niñas lloran con el primer golpe, ¿Por qué no vas a jugar a saltar la cuerda? ¿O tienes miedo que te puedas lastimar?

Algunos chicos se rieron, Rainbow enrojeció.

-O vamos Red Flame Déjala jugar.

Se escuchó una voz que venía de detrás de Red Flame, todos miraron atrás de él y vieron a un chico con pelo azul oscuro y ojos verdes.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión.

-Y yo no quería escuchar la tuya, Red Flame, ¿Recuerdas cuando llegaste al orfanato y no querías jugar con nosotros porque, decías que éramos muy rudos, y jugaste con las niñas a saltar la cuerda durante una semana?

Algunos chicos se rieron, mientras Rainbow Tapaba su boca con las 2 manos ahogando la risa. Red Flame, miro hacia atrás y enrojeció.

-Solo porque es niña, no significa que no pueda jugar al Football Soccer. Cada uno es libre de elegir lo que quiera hacer, y lo que le guste. No seas tan malo con los nuevos-volvió a decir aquel chico, de pelo azul oscuro.

Red Flame lo miro de hito en hito, con la cara encendida de enojo, apretando los labios.

-Sí ella va a jugar, yo no la quiero en mi equipo-dijo en tono descortés.

-No hay problema, puede jugar en mi equipo.

Red Flame, bajo la cabeza y pateo el balón, Hacia un chico que estaba cerca y todos los demás niños la siguieron, excepto El chico que había invitado a jugar a Rainbow Dash y ella. Ella se acercó, hasta él.

-Oye gracias-dijo ella.

-No hay de qué.

-Soy Rainbow Dash, y tú ¿Cómo te llamas?

Él la miro a los ojos.

-Saorin-dijo él, en tono amable y corrió detrás de la pelota.

Rainbow Dash, quedo mirando hacia abajo unos minutos, con ambas manos apretando su pecho. Sentía latir su corazón fuertemente y se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, con unos tonos de vergüenza.

* * *

><p>Recuerdo que después de reír un buen rato, el señor nos miró.<p>

-Yo era como ustedes cuando tenía su edad, qué tiempos aquellos-miro hacia abajo, como si recordara cada momento, luego alzo la vista- esa descripción del nombre, es tal cual la personalidad de ella.

Ambos miramos al señor.

-Saben, nuestra familia es curiosa, y me sorprende mucho que este casado con alguien como Iris. Verán, Yo fui el menor de 7 hermanos, no teníamos padre porque nos abandonó cuando yo nací, mi madre tuvo que educarnos, sola así que se pueden imaginar cómo fui de joven: nos peleábamos todos los días, nos insultábamos continuamente, aprendí a manejar a los 8, a los 15 me habían regalado mi primera Harley y empecé a viajar por las carreteras al día siguiente que termine la escuela secundaria, lamentablemente ese día también había fallecido mi madre y como mis demás hermanos, ya se habían ido de casa hace mucho. Me uní a una pandilla de motocicletas, y viví con ellos durante un tiempo. Mis demás hermanos tuvieron familia, y lo extraño fue, cuando me entere, que todos tuvieron varones, ninguna niña. Tal cual nuestro padre nos tuvo, "Solo varones, ninguna mujer".

Prestamos atención, y en silencio todo lo que decía Rainbow Dark

-Estaba en nuestra sangre tener varones, como una maldición o algo así. Una noche, nuestra pandilla tuvo una pelea en un bar, con otra pandilla. Hubo disparos, entre nosotros, algunos peleaban con cuchillos, o cadenas, hasta que vino la policía, y tuvimos que huir del lugar. Recuerdo que, yo perseguía a otro de la pandilla enemiga, y déjenme decirles, que manejar una moto, cuando has tomado varias cervezas, no es como en las peliculas que conduces mejor, sino que ne es nada fácil. No recuerdo si lo alcance, o que paso después, pero sentí un fuerte golpe en un momento, durante la persecución. No recuerdo con que había chocado, ni como me habían llevado al hospital, pero sé muy bien que, cuando desperté Iris estaba a mi lado. Podria decirce, que "nos conocimos por accidente".

* * *

><p>Cuando Rainbow Dark estaba despierto, vio que estaba con un suero, conectado a su brazo derecho enyesado, y cubierto con una sábana blanca, y su mano izquierda sobre su pecho. Miro hacia la derecha, al suero y más allá las cortinas blancas de un biombo. Miro hacia su izquierda y Vio a iris sentado al lado de él quedo por un minuto viéndola. Estaba sentada cerca de él, y detrás de ella había una ventana abierta que dejaba entrar los rayos de sol y el viento hacia ondear las cortinas blancas que se acercaban a ella. Vestía, con una camisa blanca mangas cortas, y una pollera negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Con las manos juntas Sobre sus muslos, llevaba una biblia. Lo que más le sorprendió a Rainbow Dark, fue lo hermosa que era su rostro y el color de cabello de aquella mujer. Ella lo sonrió amablemente.<p>

-Me alegro que hayas despertado-dijo ella, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Ho- se sorprendió ella-, lo siento mucho donde están mis modales, mi nombre es Iris, ¿y usted?

La miro un momento, y sonrío.

-Rainbow Dark, preciosa. Dime, donde está mi ropa para que pueda irme de esta pocilga.

Ella miro hacia abajo, con timidez.

-Bueno, el doctor dijo…

-No me importa lo que allá dicho ese sujeto y ¿mis pantalones?

Quedo un minuto callada.

-Me temo que no sé dónde están, señor.

-O genial-se levanta la sabana que lo cubría, viendo que estaba con una pierna enyesada hasta la cadera, y varios vendajes sobre su tórax-o fantástico-se volvió a tapar y miro a Iris, de una manera desplaciente, toco su cabeza descubriendo que tambien tenia vendas en la cabeza- eso no me lo esperaba-dijo, y miro nuebamente a Iris- me imagino que no tienes unos cigarrillos, o una cerveza a mano, o una revista de mujeres desnudas, como una PlayBoy ¿verdad?

Ella lo miro.

-Me temo que no, señor Dark.

-Sí, lo imaginaba-puso una cara aburrida, y miro al frente.

-Señor, yo quería hablar unos minutos con usted.

El la miro.

-Sí quieres hablarme de Dios, es mejor que te vayas, no estoy interesado.

Quedo callada un momento.

-Bueno, quizás no quiera en este momento. Si quiere yo…

-No quiero hablar de Dios nunca. No creo en esas estupideces.

Ella miro hacia abajo, y se levantó.

-Mejor vendré mañana. Quizás está cansado, y mañana se sentirá mejor para hablar.

Se fue, perdiéndose detrás de los biombos, mientras se escuchaba como una puerta se cerraba tranquilamente. Rainbow Dark quedo por unos minutos solo, mirando hacia la ventana abierta. Escucho unos pasos y una puerta que se abria, viendo que se acercaba un doctor, con un portapapeles que ojeaba a medida que se acercaba.

-Hola señor Dark, soy Sacred Heart el médico que lo atendió-estrecho la mano de él- vengo a informarle su estado.

-Dígame doctor-dijo Rainbow Dark, en tono alegre-¿podré volver a ver la tele?

El doctor lo miro seriamente.

-Señor Dark Soul, debe considerarse afortunado de estar con vida. Sufrió un terrible accidente. La verdad que cuando llego aquí, no teníamos esperanza que sobreviviera la noche, perdió mucha sangre, su corazón apenas latía, tenía una pierna rota, con fragmentación del femur, fractura expuesta de cubito y radio, colapso pulmonar (Neumotorax) y un traumatismo en el cráneo. Cuando llego había entrado en shock-Rainbow Dark, quedo viéndolo atentamente, mientras un escalofrio recorria su espalda-Ha evolucionado mucho durante estos últimos días, pero me temo que, para darle de alta necesitara un buen tiempo y los daños post-traumáticos pueden perdurar durante mucho tiempo. Quizás años.

Rainbow Dark, Miro hacia abajo, Recordo, como si volviera a vivirlo, ese día que estuvo en el hospital cuando su madre murio.

-Dígame doctor,-su voz expresaba un miedo- ¿hace cuánto tiempo estuve aquí?

-Hace 2 semanas.

Eso dejo helado a Dark Soul. Miro al doctor.

-¿Quién me trajo Aquí?

-La señora que estaba hace un momento-Rainbow Dark quedo helado, recordo como la había tratado- esa noche Yo, Salí de la sala de urgencias, y ella me vino a preguntar de usted, le informe sobre su estado, pensando que era su esposa. Luego, me explico que usted había chocado contra su auto, ella salió de su auto muy asustada y vio que su motocicleta estaba totalmente destrozada, ella rápidamente lo subió a su auto y lo trajo hasta aquí. Déjeme decirle que esa mujer estuvo todos los días sentada a su lado, esperando a que despertara. Incluso pago todos los gastos con su seguro médico, debido a que usted no tiene uno.

Rainbow Dark, clavo la mirada en el doctor. Su semblante expresaba, miedo, pero a la vez culpa y arrepentimiento.

-Bueno, eso es todo por el momento, señor. Debo atender a otros pacientes. La enfermera, vendrá a revisarlo durante el día.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Iris había vuelto a verlo durante la mañana. Se sentó en la silla de ayer, y lo sonrió.<p>

-¿Come has estado señor Dark?

Él, miro hacia abajo, en todo momento, como si lo estuvieran acusando de algo que no cometió.

-El doctor me dijo que has estado muy bien durante el día de ayer, y dormiste mucho anoche-dijo ella.

Él miro hacia ella, con una expresión helada.

-Dime una cosa, ¿cuándo pensabas decirme?

Ella lo miro confundida.

-¿De qué está hablando, señor?

-Tú, sabes de lo que estoy hablando, del accidente de auto, de que me trajiste aquí, de que pagaste mi recuperación con tu dinero.

Ella bajo la cabeza.

-Bueno, yo…

-Dime algo ¿qué quieres de mí?

Lo mira.

-Yo, simplemente queria…

-¡Yo no tengo nada!-contesta él, con ira y enojo-no tengo una casa donde volver, no tengo un maldito lugar donde dormir, no tengo dinero para pagarte lo que hallas gastado por mí, no tengo un maldito lugar donde caerme muerto, incluso más, no tengo un maldito lugar donde caerme vivo. Soy un #+*! Motociclista, de una %&$? Banda de motociclistas, no sé lo que es trabajar, no sé qué son los #"%&= modales. Que ahora por culpa de ese + #* accidente no tengo lo único que me quedaba en la tierra, mi &%$# motocicleta. Dime ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Acaso quieres que me una, a una &#*-' iglesia?, ¿que entregue mi vida a Dios? Es eso, ¿verdad? Pues déjeme decirle, señora, monja o lo que seas para lo que me importa, no quiero unirme a su estúpida comunidad, iglesia o lo que usted profese o crea.

Iris la miraba asombrada.

- Sobre mis manos llevo mucha sangre derramada de peleas, de robos, de todo lo malo que su $%&# mente puede imaginar y que prohíben en las estúpidas iglesias. Soy una mala persona que no quiere perdón, que nunca pidió ni pedirá perdón. Crecí mal, no tuve padre, apenas tuve madre y ahora ella está muerta. ¿Usted no sabe lo que yo he pasado?, noches de frio, de hambre, de soledad, de violencia, y muchas otras %&/$ cosas que nunca lo sabrá, porque no se lo diré. ¿Acaso cree usted que unas cuantas palabras de esperanza, promesas de un $#%& cielo, borraran años de violencia, y sufrimiento? Estoy solo en este #%)= mundo y si hubiera muerto en ese maldito y $#&% accidente, no me hubiera importado una %&$#%&. Soy un ser humano despreciable, dígame ¿Qué quiere? Así puede dejarme en paz, de una &%$% vez-su rostro estaba enrojecido y casi se quedaba sin aire, miro hacia abajo, tranquilizándose poco a poco, y volviendo a su rostro de hielo.

Ella lo miro todo el tiempo. Cerró un poco los ojos y sonrió amablemente, puso una mano sobre su hombro y le dijo amablemente:

-Cuando yo lo miro, señor Dark Soul, por más que usted sea un adulto, yo veo a un niño pequeño con miedo a madurar, que ha sufrido mucho. Usted dice que usted es despreciable pero déjeme decirle, que se usaba el término Nazareno para denominar a habitantes de Nazaret, que era una ciudad despreciada; Jesús no era de una gran ciudad poderosa, por el contrario era "Jesús de Nazaret", de una ciudad aborrecida por la gente, no tenía una ciudad de presentación para él, tenía un título despreciable. Señor, yo no le voy a pedir nada que no quiera, tampoco le pediré dinero, por todo los gastos del hospital o del auto. Incluso he mandado a arreglar su motocicleta para cuando le den de alta, tenerla lista. Si usted quiere, no volveré a molestarlo.

¿Quién era esta mujer, que incluso cuando una persona le grita de esa manera, puede contestar con total amabilidad?, pensaba él. Recordó lo que había dicho el doctor: "Déjeme decirle que esa mujer estuvo todos los días sentada a su lado, esperando a que despertara." ¿Qué persona en este ancho mundo, y sobre todo una mujer tan hermosa como era Iris, habría echo eso? ¿quedarce todos los días, hasta que un extraño que no conocia, se despertara, pagara sus gastos de hospital y que aún sea amable con él, por más que él le contestara de esa forma?

Ella se levantó y se disponía a retirarse, pero Rainbow Dark le agarro la mano, justo en el momento que ella, iba a dar el primer paso. Ella lo miro, de una manera muy maternal y cálida.

-¿Quiere que me quede?

El solo movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, varias veces y mirando hacia abajo.

**_Felices los pacificadores, porque ellos serán llamados hijos de Dios. Mateo 5:9._**


	4. La hija del verdugo

-Éramos una pareja extraña-continuo el padre de Rainbow Dash mientras nosotros lo escuchábamos entre todo el murmullo del lugar- bueno somos una pareja extraña, digo, solo mírenos: yo tengo el pelo en blanco y negro, hijo del metal, ateo, de una familia echa pedazos y ella tiene el pelo de Arcoíris, cristiana, hija de una buena familia. Lo más raro, fue que después del accidente, Iris se quedó conmigo, en la recuperación me ayudó mucho.

A medida que nos contaba aquella historia, yo iba teniendo más confianza en Rainbow Dark, y empezaba a mirarlo con otros ojos.

-Siempre venia, todos los días, después de trabajar, era ayudante de un dentista que no recuerdo como se llamaba, pero creo que era un idiota. Recuerdo, mi antiguo apodo, en la pandilla era Dark Soul, y todos me conocían por ese nombre. Pues imagínate, un hombre, que inspira miedo, hijo del metal, que le preguntas su nombre y te responde: "Rainbow", queda muy homosexual-yo rei mucho de eso ultimo- En fin, nos fuimos conociendo mejor, con cada día que pasaba. Yo le contaba, mis anécdotas de pandillas, las peleas, las veces que me embriague hasta perder la conciencia, los conciertos de Rock y Hevy-metal, que íbamos a escuchar de vez en cuando, las noches de alcohol y placer de esos días. De mi niñez, mis días en la secundaria, donde tomaba alcohol y fumaba a escondidas en los baños, e iba ebrio a las clases y esas cosas.

Termine de escuchar eso, y me dije a mi mismo: "Era un motociclista, ¿Qué esperabas, que te contara? ¿Que cuente como fue so primer beso, o de poesía?

-Me di cuenta que ella era una persona muy religiosa. Pero "no" como esas personas, como te las muestran en las películas, esas que se la pasan diciendo sermones a todo el mundo, o que te leen el apocalipsis y te condenan por tu vida que llevas. Ella era muy comprensiva con todas las personas, incluso conmigo que cada rato la hacía enojar. Ella me contaba que era la menor de 7 hermanos, sus padres se habían separado unos meses después de que ella había nacido. Había vivido con su madre, pero también iba a ver a su padre todos los días, era raro escucharla, pues yo tampoco había tenido padre, y nos parecíamos en muchas cosas, a pesar de lo diferente que éramos. Él fue la causa por la que había entrado al patinaje. Su padre era una persona muy religiosa, Gracias a Dios, nunca lo conocí. Digo, ¿Se imaginan ver a su hija más joven, viniendo en una Harley, con un hombre, con varios tatuajes, y chaleco de cuero negro? Si Rainbow Dash, hiciera eso, estaría muy orgulloso.

Twilight y yo, reímos al mismo tiempo. Mientras el señor nos miraba. Luego de terminar de reír, me recosté un poco sobre el asiento, y un poco más cerca de Twilight.

-Empezó a patinar a una edad muy temprana; a los 5 años. A los 10 compitió en una olimpiada, y desde entonces hasta los 20 compitió en competencias de patinaje y juegos invernales. Luego, su padre murió cuando ella cumplió los 21 años. Dejo el patinaje, y se dedicó a ayudar a las personas, como ayudante de una iglesia, yendo a los actos de beneficencia para los más necesitados-suspiro un momento- sí, ella es una buena mujer.

* * *

><p>El día estaba lluvioso. Ese día, Rainbow Dark estaba en la sala de rehabilitación caminando por unos pasamanos, de dos barandas a ambos lados de la cual se sostenía. Era una habitación amplia, todo de un color blanco nacarado, con diversas pinturas en las paredes, también Había diversos objetos con los cual entrenar a su alrededor, detrás de él, una ventana que era iluminada débilmente por el día lluvioso. Iris, le ayudaba sosteniéndolo de un brazo, junto a él. Lo alentaba en cada paso a seguir, un paso más a la vez.<p>

Hace ya 3 meses le habían sacado el yeso de la pierna, pero debía aprender a caminar nuevamente. Desde el accidente, había perdido gran fuerza en las piernas, y debía ejercitar para volver a recuperar fuerza en ambas piernas. Era difícil, volver a pararse después de casi 3 meses sus piernas se sentía como gelatina, apenas aguantando su peso. Sentía un dolor que le recorría por todo su pierna en cada paso que daba. Era un infierno, esa hora que debía ejercitar, para volver a caminar. En muchas ocasiones, pensaba que si hubiera muerto en el accidente, hubiera sido mejor que sufrir este tormento. Da un paso más, y el peso y el dolor lo hacen caer al suelo. Iris rápidamente lo ayuda a sentarse en el lugar y pone de cuclillas detrás de él. Él se recuesta en un hombro de ella, apretando fuertemente los ojos y la mandíbula para no dejar escapar un grito de dolor.

-Está bien, lo hiciste muy bien por hoy, Descansa-dice ella.

Se quedan por un momento en esa posición. Él levanta la vista y se encuentra frente a sus ojos. Ella la mira con una mirada angelical, como aquella mirada que solo pueden tener los ángeles que lloran los pecados del hombre y los perdonan. Esta tan cerca de su cara; como dos amantes se miran. Ella le toca el rostro con una mano.

-Eres un luchador Dark, cuando te miro, veo a aquel niño pequeño que está creciendo a cada paso que da-dice ella.

Él recuesta su cabeza, sobre el pecho de ella, siente el latir de su corazón. Mira sus piernas, con gran tristeza. Siente el dolor palpitante que viene de ellas, deja caer una lágrima. Ella siente, como la lágrima cae sobre su piel.

-Por favor Dark, no llores. Todo saldrá bien-le limpia el rostro con un pequeño pañuelo blanco, le levanta la cabeza y lo ve a los ojos-vamos, puedes contarme que te ocurre, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Él, la mira, tan hermosa como la primera vez que la vio.

-Si no estuvieras aquí-dice él, con un tono tembloroso en la voz-, tal vez no estaría vivo ahora, el hecho de que estés aquí ayudándome todos los días a ser mejor persona y viéndome crecer, me da, como lo digo…"un motivo por el cual estar vivo", por que las personas mueren cuando ya no quieren vivir. Poco a poco, perdí todo lo que tenía, hasta que no me quedo nada, y me dije: "sabes, ¿Que estoy haciendo aquí, si ya no tengo razones para continuar?". Pero contigo, vuelvo a tener algo por lo cual vivir, y voy a vivir por ti, para ser mejor persona, para ayudarte, pues tú me salvaste la vida.

Ella esboza una sonrisa.

-Y yo nunca te abandonare, hasta que eso pase.

* * *

><p>-Sabía que era como un ángel que había venido cuando yo más lo necesite, y me dijo que quería ayudarme para ser mejor. Siempre que yo caía escuchaba a ese ángel que me decía: "de pie, vamos yo sé que puedes hacerlo, yo estoy aquí para levantarte. Recuerda que un simple golpe no es caída"-miraba animado a nosotros-luego llego el día en que pude salir del hospital. Desde que había tenido el accidente, no volví a ver a nadie de la pandilla. Luego de un tiempo, nos casamos y tuvimos a, el pequeño Armored Guard cuando ella tenía 22 años. Era raro ir a buscar trabajo cuando has tenido una vida como la mía. Pero no quería que Iris, ayudara sola en la casa y en conseguir todas las cosas que Armores Guard necesitaba. Cambie la vieja Harley, cuando Había nacido Strike Strong al año siguiente. La familia se iba creciendo todos los días, y necesitábamos más dinero. Decidimos mudarnos a Cloutsdale, cuando nació Black Storm al año siguiente, y yo comencé a trabajar de camionero.<p>

De solo escuchar eso, pensé: "Guau, tres hijos, en tres años de seguido", en esos momentos pensaba nunca tener hijos.

- Casi nunca estaba en casa, debido a que recorría grandes distancias. Tenía suerte si veía a mis hijos, 3 veces a la semana. Iris debió cuidarlos todo el tiempo que yo no estaba, eso era bueno ya que nunca aprendí a poner un pañal bien-Twilight rio un poco cuando dijo eso-luego llego, Dark Tunder el día de cumpleaños, 26 de Iris. Justo el día que me despidieron. Imaginen que regalo: Tienes un hijo, y tu esposo pierde su trabajo. Pero a los dos días logre conseguir un trabajo como guardia en un bar. Trabajaba todas las noches, luego iba a escuchar las peles de los chicos, y los gritos de su madre diciendo: ¡Dejen de hacer tanto escándalo que su padre está tratando de dormir! No sé lo que era peor.

yo reí con eso.

- nos mudamos unos días después de que nació Hevy Rain cuando ella tenía 30, yo tuve que cambiar de trabajo y trabajar por un tiempo como mecánico en casa. Esta vez, yo era el que quedaba en casa trabajando en el taller, mientras Iris salía muy a menudo a la iglesia que estaba cerca. Se los diré: la vida de casado no es un cuento de hadas, y cuando tienen hijos, se puede convertir en una pesadilla, donde cada hijo que tienes, es un clavo más en tu ataúd. Cuando estaba solo con los chicos, pensaba que el infierno no era tan malo como dicen que es. Luego nació Steel Force, y pude conseguir trabajo como leñador en un pequeño bosque al otro lado de la ciudad. La paga no era mucha, pero nos alcanzaba para todo lo que necesitábamos. Ese fue el mejor trabajo que tuve. Debido a que en ese trabajo, fue cuando Nació Rainbow Dash, cuando Iris tenía 38, eso fue hace 15 años. Ahora Iris tiene 53.

Yo sonrei, había descubierto la edad de Iris.

* * *

><p>Comenzaba otro %#$* día, yo me levantaba, de malas ganas, desayunaba con todos mis hijos y mi esposa que estaba nuevamente embarazada y me iba a trabajar. Era el mismo trayecto todos los días, lo recuerdo bien. Conocí a esa mujer desde hace ya 13 años. La vida de casado para mí era un infierno en comparación con la vida que había llevado.<p>

Extrañaba sentir esa libertad de no estar encadenado en una relación, y de no tener hijos. "Estoy cansado de todo esto", me decía en los últimos días. De vez en cuando, cuando volvía a casa quedaba mirando la autopista que salía de la ciudad por la cual pasaba todos los días. Pensaba, "¿Qué tal si yo no era parecido a mi padre?" "quizás esa vida no era tan malo". Estaba cansado de toda esta #&%* responsabilidad de ser padre, de tener que vivir en esta #%$* ciudad de $#&*=+, con un trabajo que odio, viendo como cada día de mi vida pasa frente a mis ojos y debo mantener a mi %$#&*= familia porque ellos dependen que este #$%* sujeto los alimente, los vista y les lleve el pan a la mesa.

Cada día luchaba con la tentación de abandonar a mi familia e irme lejos para no volver; esa lucha continua que un hombre hijo de perra tiene de hacer entre lo que es fácil y hacer lo que es correcto. Debía pelear con mis demonios internos, de mi pasado sombrío, esa continua pelea entre tu vida pasada y tu vida futura. Un día llamaron a mi trabajo, era una vecina que decía que mi esposa había ingresado en labor de parto y que estaba en el hospital. El jefe me dio permiso para asistir a lo que él llamaba "el milagro de la vida" dándome el resto del día libre, lo mismo que el día de mañana, maldito idiota.

Ese fue el día en que quede por más tiempo mirando la carretera. Allí estaba yo, al lado de mi auto, viendo como los autos pasaban, recordando eso que yo llamaba "libertad", escuchando voces en mi cabeza diciéndome "Hazlo; no recuerdas aquel viejo sentimiento de hacer lo que se te de la #$%* gana, de ir a cualquier lugar que quieras, de no estar atado a alguien ¿Dónde quedo aquel hijo de perra, que no tenía problemas en partirle la cara a alguien que lo miraba mal? ¿Dónde quedo aquel al que llamaban, "El verdugo de la carretera"? ¿Dónde quedo, ese sujeto, que entraba en un bar, y hacia que a todos les temblaran las piernas? sabes que no eres mejor que el $#*& de tu padre, eres igual a él, pero ¿eso no es tan malo?, él nunca perdió su libertad. Pues ¿Qué son aquellas que tu llamas hijos?, son solo niños que comparten tu mismos genes y nada más. ¿Qué hay del que ha nacido? Si te bas, entonces no es tu responsabilidad ¿Acaso podría llamarte padre, si nunca te ha visto en su vida?" y una pequeña voz que me decía "No lo hagas, recuerda lo que hizo Iris por ti, recuerda a tus 6 hijos, y el nuevo que tienes ahora, ellos te necesitan, no puedes darle la espalda a tu familia. Recuerda que hay muy pocas personas que verdaderamente quieren ayudarte, e Iris te ayudo mucho. A ella le debes la vida". En algunos momentos de nuestra vida, tendremos pensamientos, y sentimientos muy contradictorios, pero eso es parte de la vida, y tú debes elegir a cual hacerle caso.

Esa fue la única vez que recordé el significado que tenía el nombre de mi esposa: Iris, divinidad griega que simboliza el arcoíris, la unión entre el cielo y la tierra, de los hombres y los dioses. "Eso era cierto", pensé. Ella era una diosa, pues ¿Qué clase de persona hubiera hecho todo eso por una persona como yo? Solo un ángel o una diosa; y yo era algo peor que un demonio: Un hombre, y por lo tanto llevaba todos los demonios dentro mío. De eso no había duda, antes, era violento, alcohólico, me gustaba el placer de una mujer diferente todos los días, robaba, era codicioso, egoísta, arrogante, irrespetuoso con todos los que me rodeaban, un verdadero hijo de #$&%#.

Mi mente divagaba entre la realidad y mis recuerdos. Cuando yo era joven, nunca quise una vida normal, no me gustaban los horarios de oficina y me reía del dinero, del lujo y del confort. Hace ya unos años que había roto esa promesa. Fue difícil cambiar, es difícil cambiar. Recuerdo que antes tomaba hasta perder la conciencia, fumaba 3 paquetes de cigarrillos al día. Ese día solo había tomado 2 latas de cerveza, y había fumado 3 cigarrillos que me quedaba. Nunca fume delante de Iris, o mis hijos cuando eran chicos, debido a que recorvada que la muerte súbita, se producía cuando había personas fumando en la casa de un recién nacido. Debido a que yo había tenido 3 hijos, de seguido, de a poco fui fumando y bebiendo menos.

Esos días en aquel hospital, resultaban tan lejanos que parecía que nunca hubieran ocurrido. Era tan fácil dejar todo atrás, pensaba que Iris era demasiado buena para su propio bien, ¿Quién se quedaría con alguien como yo? Pensé. Mire los autos pasar. Solo debía arrancar el auto y manejar hasta perderme en la ruta, y no mirar atrás nunca. Podía hacerlo. Ella podía conseguir a otro hombre que cuidara de ella, y cuide a 7 hijos que no son suyos, alguien mil veces mejor padre de lo que yo nunca seré, un hombre con una gran casa y un trabajo, que haya estudiado en esas universidades de %&$#"# de ricos. Un médico o algo así.

El tiempo pasaba, y veía como el sol caía hasta casi desaparecer en el horizonte. Me decidí ir al hospital, pero siempre miraba hacia atrás, a aquella carretera donde se ocultaba el sol, hay estaba la salida fácil. Afortunadamente la carretera, estaba a 4 calles del hospital general, por lo que no tuve que conducir mucho para llegar. Entre en el hospital, pregunte a la secretaria

- ¿Dónde estaba mi esposa?

Me indico una puerta. Recuerdo que permanecí un minuto mirando la puerta, esperaba escuchar el alboroto de mis hijos, esperaba encontrar la habitación destrozada por sus juegos. Pero había silencio, pensé ¿Realmente esta es la habitación? ¿Sera que la secretaria no se equivocó? Gire lentamente la perilla de la puerta y entre. Mi esposa estaba en la camilla, toda vestida de blanco, con una manta blanca entre los brazos. Mis hijos a su alrededor, algunos sentados cerca, los más grandes, parados cerca de ella, mirando hacia la manta. Unos estaban a su derecha, otros a la izquierda, Hevy Rain de 8 y Steel Force 6, estaban sentados a ambos lados con ella, a un lado o el otro de la camilla. Todos estaban en silencio cuando llegue. Ella me sonrió cuando me acerque.

-Hay una damita, aquí que te quiere conocer-me dijo dulcemente.

"¿Una damita?" Pensé. No podía ser cierto.

Me tendió las sabanas, mientras todos mis hijos me miraban. Yo la tome delicadamente, y corrí un poco las sabanas para ver su cara. Era una niña muy hermosa. Quede frio en el lugar, mientras veía como aquel pequeño ser dormía plácidamente, pero despertó para verme. Sus cabellos eran los de su madre, y sus ojos de un magenta tan limpios que no podían ser de este mundo, como debían tener los ángeles que lloran por los pecados del hombre. Recordé por un minuto a todos mis hermanos, pensé en la supuesta maldición que creía que cargaban cada uno de nosotros de solo tener varones en el mundo. Este pequeño ser, Era tan parecida a ella, sonreí lentamente, mientras ella me tomaba de un dedo con sus pequeñas manos. Sentí que se me derritió el corazón. Yo, yo era padre de esa hermosa criatura. Hevy Rain se bajó, y me dejo un lugar. Me senté junto a mi esposa en la camilla. Ella la miro, y me sonrió.

-¿No es linda?-me pregunto en un susurro.

-Es…hermosa-me temblaba la voz- tanto…como su madre-le conteste.

Ella sonrió, y se recostó junto a mi hombro.

Quedamos un momento en silencio.

-¿Como la vamos a llamar?-pregunte.

Ella no me miro, parecía dormir sobre mi hombro. Me abrazo, de un brazo, y recostó más su cabeza contra mi hombro, delicadamente.

-Quiero que se llame, como su padre. Porque él, es un luchador, y sé que ella lo será también, al igual que su padre: Rainbow.

Yo sonreí. Mi mente quedo en blanco un segundo, el corazón se me detuvo, un instante, deje de respirar un momento, me tembló todo el cuerpo. Era el nombre que me había dado mi madre, significaba, literalmente: Arcoíris y oscuridad, bien y mal, yin y yan. Ella era la personificación de mi nombre: La unión de un Arcoíris y de la oscuridad. En toda mi vida, tuve diferentes nombres y apodos: Verdugo de la carretera, Padre del diablo, Dark Soul, The monster, Quinto jinete, el destructor, cazador. Lo único, bueno que tenía en todo el mundo, era mi nombre Rainbow.

-Se llamara Rainbow Dash.

No quería que tuviera mi nombre completo. Recordé el significado del nombre de Iris, era la contraparte de Hermes, el más rápido del olimpo. Ella sería la más rápida de toda Equestria.

Desde ese día no volvía a escuchar esas voces de mi pasado. Me quede con mi familia, me quede con mi pequeña hija. Nunca entendí porque Iris se había quedado conmigo, pero recordé un viejo consejo: nunca trates de entender a otra persona, pues ya es difícil entenderse a uno mismo, eso era lo que hacía interesante la vida. Ese hijo de #$"% tenía razón. Me quede, Sabía que tenía que protegerlos a todos ellos, a ellas 2 sobre todas las cosas, de todo el mal de este mundo, y así lo hice.

**_"No os ha sobrevivido ninguna tentación que no sea humana; pero fiel es Dios, que no permitirá que seáis tentados más de lo que podéis resistir, sino que proveerá también justamente con la tentación la vía de escape, para que podáis soportar." 1 Corintios 10:13_**

**_Y nunca más me acordare de sus pecados e iniquidades. Hebreos 10:17_**


	5. Final de velada

Los chicos habían jugado durante unas 2 horas. Al final, se detuvieron cuando una hermana salió a llamarlos para que entren al orfanato. Rainbow Dash y Saorin caminaron lentamente, mientras conversaban.

-oye, Gracias por dejarme jugar con ustedes-Dijo Rainbow Dash.

-De nada, es algo que cualquiera hubiera hecho.

Llegaron hasta la puerta del orfanato. Allí, estaba esperando Iris de pie.

-¿Te divertiste Rainbow Dash?-

-Me divertí mucho, mamá.

-Me da gusto escuchar eso, y dime ¿quién es este señorito?-mira a Saorin.

-Mi nombre es Saorin, señorita Iris.

-Mucho gusto Saorin, pero dime ¿Cómo adivinaste mi nombre?

-Es fácil señorita. Las hermanas del orfanato habían hablado durante toda la semana de una visita que haría una tal Iris, de una iglesia que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, ubicada en la calle Lincon y la avenida 73, de nuestra ciudad. Deduje inmediatamente que usted era esa señorita llamada Iris. Debido a 3 particularidades: la primera, es que las vi llegar junto a Rainbow Dash de la mano, deduciendo que ella era su hija y que usted no había venido aquí para adoptar, pues inmediatamente después de hablar con la Madre superiora, ella nos hubiera llamado para decirnos que alguien nos ha venido a adoptar o bien la hubiera llevado junto a nosotros para hacer la elección. La segunda, es que la ley de adopción de nuestro distrito dice que para adoptar a un niño, deben presentarse 2 tutores para que pueda hacerse la adopción. Debido a que usted había venido sola, deduje que no estaba aquí para adoptar a nadie. La tercera, es por su color de cabello, debido a los colores del Arcoíris distintivos en Usted, y sabiendo que un 25% de los padres en el país, eligen el nombre de sus hijos o hijas debido a un aspecto distintivo que los identifica, como por ejemplo el nombre Azula, es característico de algunas mujeres que nacen con ojos celestes, y usted tenía el pelo de 7 colores como los colores del arcoíris, y que Iris era el nombre de la diosa griega deduje que usted era señorita Iris. También había tenido el significado del nombre, lo que me dio un margen de error de menos 5%.

Iris estaba impresionada. La joven edad del chico, y la capacidad de expreción de ideas, era algo que no esperaba encontrar.

-Sí-escucho una voz que estaba detrás de ella-él es Saorin.

Iris miro detrás de ella, era una hermana.

-¡A escuchado a este chico!-dice ella, en voz baja serca de la hermana-es asombroso, es muy listo, más que cualquier chico que haya conocido antes.

-él es el niño más listo que tenemos en este orfanato. Se la pasa todo el día en la biblioteca de la institución.

-¿Cuantos años tiene?

-Tiene 5 años.

Iris no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Puedo hablar un minuto con usted?-pregunto Iris.

-Claro-dijo la hermana.

Iris se dirigió a Rainbow Dash.

-Rainbow ¿Puedes esperar un minuto con Saorin, que mamá tiene que hablar con la señorita?

-Claro mamá-dijo ella.

Rainbow Dash y Saorin se sentaron en la escalinata, un poco alejados.

-¿Cómo es posible que un niño sepa tanto?

-Es curioso que lo pregunte, nosotros nos preguntamos lo mismo.

-¿Le han hecho un test de coeficiente intelectual?

-Sí, y el resultado fue 180.

Iris quedo impactada.

-Dígame una cosa ¿Cómo nadie se ha ofrecido a adoptarlo?

-Debido a que él no quiere ir con nadie, tiene una ideología para eso. Muchas personas que han venido, han visto a Saorin pero él actúa de una manera distinta a como suele actuar en este momento, es más infantil y se comporta de una manera acorde a un niño revoltoso e indisciplinado de su edad para que no lo adopten. Incluso ha llegado a insultar a algunos padres.

-Pero, ¿Por qué se comporta así con ellos, acaso no quiere ser adoptado?

-Esa pregunta nos la hicimos también nosotras. Cuando se lo preguntamos el respondió: "No comparto las mismas metas que todos los niños que están aquí, para mi ser o no ser adoptado me es indiferente", pero si tuviera que elegir, él elegiría quedarse en un lugar que le es familiar, a estar con desconocidos. Además, cuando le preguntamos ¿Por qué se comportaba así con los padres que venían aquí? El respondió: "Debido a que él sabe dónde está parado, y con qué personas está tratando" Él cree que todos los que le rodean, son necesariamente tontos, o algo así.

Miro un momento a Saorin.

-¿Cómo fue que llego aquí?

La hermana, Guardo un minuto de silencio, y miro a Saorin, que estaba haciendo reír a Rainbow Dash, con mirada plomiza. Antes de mirar a Iris.

-Lo encontramos una noche en una cesta con sábanas, cerca de la reja de entrada. Bueno, el conserje lo había encontrado y lo trajo al orfanato. Él era muy chico, sin duda más chico que un recién nacido. Pensamos que no iba a sobrevivir, debido a que esa noche había echo mucho frio, y él fue encontrado en la madrugada, con una cubierta de roció sobre la manta. No temblaba y apenas respiraba. Cuando llego aquí, lo cambiamos, le dimos abrigo y avisamos a la policía. Pero no pudieron encontrar a su madre biológica. Desde ese día ha vivido aquí. Esta es la única casa que conoce, creemos que es por eso que no quiere irse de este lugar, Por qué este es el único lugar que conoce, desde que prácticamente nació. Además, es un niño que raramente sale de la biblioteca, incluso no se junta mucho con los otros niños, aunque ellos le tienen mucho respeto a él. Pero, ninguno que sea su verdadero amigo.

Iris, por un minuto sintio tristesa por aquel niño, era triste que no tubiera amigos.

-Mamá-dijo Rainbow Dash estirando el vestido de su madre.

Ella la miro. Saliendo del ensimismamiento en que estaba, al escuchar a la hermana.

-¿Qué pasa, Rainbow?

-¿Volveremos mañana aquí? Es que quiero volver a jugar con Saorin mañana.

Iris miro a Saorin, de píe a unos metro de distancia con el rostro feliz, y las manos detrás de su espalda. En ese momento, se le derritió el corazón a Iris y un instinto maternal apareció por unos minutos en su corazón. Por un momento pensó, en todo lo que había pasado aquel pobre chico, quizás estaba solo en este lugar, y Rainbow Dash era su primera amiga y, a su vez, él era el primer amigo de su hija. Levanto a Rainbow Dash, y le dijo:

-Claro que sí, Dashie, vendremos todos los días que quieras.

Rainbow Dash, sonrió dulcemente.

* * *

><p>-Cuando nació Rainbow Dash, fue una gran bendición para nosotros. Recuerdo que siempre lloraba, por las noches, y yo me levantaba para cargarla un rato, y la paseaba por toda la casa hasta que se durmiera. Luego cuando la llevaba nuevamente a su cuna, volvía a llorar, y tenía que pasearla por toda la casa otra vez. Al final, siempre terminaba durmiendo con nosotros en nuestra cama. Recuerdo, que ella en vez de dormir con los brazos juntos, dormía con brazos y piernas totalmente extendidos a mas no poder y estaba en la mitad de la cama, y mi cabeza golpeaba contra la mesa de noche que teníamos, a la mañana despertaba con una marca en la cabeza. -<p>

Twilight río con eso.

- Cuando ella iba creciendo, era muy divertido. Se llevaba muy bien con sus hermanos, y jugaba con ellos en vez de con las muñecas que le había regalado su madre en navidad. Recuerdo que peleaba con sus hermanos, tal cual lo haría un varón. Su madre, le reprendía que no debía hacer eso porque ella era una nena, y no un varón. Luego cuando ella se volteaba, Rainbow Dash le sacaba la lengua. En ese entonces, Iris y yo discutíamos por las cosas que hacia Rainbow Dash a mí, me gustaba que jugara al Football con sus hermanos y que peleara como ellos, pero su madre quería que fuera una niña que se quedara quieta tejiendo en un rincón y peinando a su muñeca, o algo por el estilo. Ella no le gustaba muchas cosas que le gustaban o que hacían las niñas, y yo sabía eso. En Cloutsdale, siempre salía a jugar con sus hermanos y con los demás chicos de la cuadra, nunca la veíamos jugar con niñas- Por un momento, el señor, mudo de expresión animada, a una seria, como si recordara, algo que lo molestara, pero luego continuo de la manera que estaba contando - Luego nos mudamos a Poniville. Cuando ella empezó la escuela, abrí mi taller de mecánica. Recuerdo, cuando tuvo a su primera amiga en el jardín de infantes: Fluttershy. Para Iris era una bendición, pues con ella como amiga, Rainbow Dash se comportaba más femeninamente, por así decirlo. Pero, como dice el dicho: el tigre nunca pierde sus rayas, ella nunca dejo de jugar al Football, ni dejar de pelear con sus hermanos. Luego, en primaria, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy se volvieron muy amigas hasta hoy día.

-¡Hey, papá!-escuche que llamaba uno de los hermanos de Rainbow Dash.

Él volteo, y nosotros miramos de donde lo habían llamado. Era Black Storm que lo llamaba con una mano, y con la otra mostraba una cámara de fotos.

-Ho, cierto, ya voy-dice él, Nos mira-Vamos chicos, es hora de tomar una foto con el equipo.

Se levanta, mientras que nosotros nos levantamos también y nos vamos detrás de él. Llegamos hasta la mesa principal, y nos ordenamos para sacar la foto.

Recuerdo que Rainbow Dash, se pone en el centro de la mesa con una rodilla en el suelo, mientras que a su derecha estaba el trofeo y del lado de la izquierda, abrazaba con fuerza a Scootalo. Alrededor de ella, estaban Rarity y Sweetie Belle a su izquierda, Applejack estaba al lado de Rarity junto con Applebloom; Fluttershy estaba del lado derecho de cuclillas junto al trofeo, Pinky Pie, estaba abrazando de arriba a Fluttershy, despeinándola un poco y Twilight tenía un brazo detrás de Pinky Pie y al lado de Fluttershy. Escuche que Pinky Pie preguntaba a Twilight donde había estado. Y ella respondió, que conmigo y el papá de Rainbow esperándolas, y que no había visto cuando ellas habían llegado. A su alrededor, estaban los demás Hermanos de Rainbow Dash, detrás de sus amigas. El equipo, estaba detrás de los hermanos. Recuerdo que apenas entrabamos, en la foto y que algunos se tuvieron que parar sobre la mesa para salir en la foto. Yo fui uno de esos que se había subido en la mesa, y pise la hamburguesa de alguien por accidente. El padre de Rainbow Dash fue el que decidió tomar la foto, recuerdo que estaba muy alejado, y que Iris estaba junto a él, con los demás padres del equipo, sacando fotos a más no poder. Hasta que los empleados, nos dijéramos que debíamos bajar de la mesa. Yo salte de la mesa, mientras los demás se dispersaban y volví a mi asiento, justo en el momento que escuche que alguien gritaba: ¿¡Qué le paso a mi hamburguesa!? Me alegro que nadie haya visto nada, o por lo menos que no me haya de delatado. Luego el padre de Rainbow Dash vino hacia mi mesa y me dijo:

-¿Quieres ver la foto?

-Claro señor-le respondí.

Me fui detrás de él, al mismo tiempo que Twilight y sus amigas venia junto a mí, y mirábamos la foto.

-No se ve casi nada-dije.

-Espera, le pondré zoom-dijo él.

Acerco la foto, hasta que se podía ver cada rostro de los que estaban o habían salido, incluso el tipo de la limpieza. Jo%&$# cámara de fotos, tenía un aumento excelente para mostrar que Salí horrible, y desfigurado hasta lo inimaginable. Escuche como las amigas y el padre de Rainbow se reían.

-Bueno, no podemos dejarte así, vamos te tomaremos otra foto-dijo él. Se levantó, y enfoco la cámara-espera, ¿Y Twilight?

Twilight, se acercó.

-¿Que pasa señor?-dijo ella.

-Vamos ponte al lado de tú novio-dijo él.

Twilight y yo nos miramos a los ojos, luego miramos al padre de Rainbow, y dijimos al unísono.

-¡No somos pareja!

Justo en ese momento, Rainbow Dark saca la foto. Se ríe un poco junto a las demás amigas de ella y dice:

-Miren, salieron como una pareja que lleva casada hace años.

Twilight y yo miramos la foto, y vimos que ambos salimos justo en el momento en que hablábamos a la cámara y ambos apuntábamos con una mano al otro. Ambos salimos terrible, pero pienso que Twilight salió 1000 veces peor. Luego de ese día, me viven molestando y diciendo que Twilight y yo somos pareja, me alegro que Flash Sentry, su verdadero novio, con el que me entere que salía hace una semana antes del partido, haga oídos sordos de eso.

Saben, siempre me pregunto ¿Qué le vio de linda a Twilight? Pero lo bueno es que ya deje claro cuando me pregunto un día Flash si me gustaba Twilight y le conteste:

-No quiero salir con Twilight, no me gusta Twilight ¿De qué otra forma quieres que te lo diga?

Me hubiera hecho caso, pues 2 días después de esa conversación, nos agruparon a Twilight y a mí para un trabajo de ciencias. Ahora, tengo que lidiar con el novio celoso de Twilight todos los días que tenemos que trabajar juntos, y no saben lo incomodo que es. Pero esa ya es otra historia.

* * *

><p>He tenido un sueño extraño, es decir, realmente extraño. En mi sueño, yo estaba en frente de la puerta de entrada, salía de mi casa, caminaba unas cuantas calles, donde todo estaba en silencio. A medida que caminaba, llegue hasta el patio trasero de la escuela, llegaba hasta las gradas y encontraba una pelota de Football, y la pateaba hasta llegar la mitad de la cancha de Football. Pero la mitad de la cancha faltaba, y en vez de esa mitad, Había grandes árboles de pino. El balón continúo de largo, y se perdió en el pequeño bosque. Recuerdo que entre en aquel bosque, sin miedo. Atravesé ese bosque, y llegue hasta un pequeño prado donde se veía una gran vista de una ciudad, como si estuviera en la ladera de una montaña. Reconocí ese lugar, era Cloutsdale la ciudad donde nací. También reconocí ese pequeño jardín, era un lugar donde mi padre solía llevarme con mis hermanos para jugar. Quede mirando el horizonte, y vi un hermoso atardecer. Baje un poco la cabeza, y vi a un pequeño niño, todo vestido de blanco que estaba de espaldas hacia mí. Vi que de su espalda, salían unas alas, como si fuera un ángel. Camine hacia él<p>

-Disculpa, pequeño ¿Y tus padres?-le pregunte.

Él volteo lentamente y vi su rostro. Era un rostro de alguien que nunca vi, pero a la vez me parecía tan familiar. Lleva una camisa blanca y pantalones blancos, con un dibujo de un corazón rojo en el centro de su pecho. Me mira directo a los ojos, recuerdo que tenía unos ojos verdes, y me sonríe.

-Te estaba esperando-dice aquel chico- Rainbow Dash, me alegro que hallas vuelto ¿Vamos a jugar?

En ese momento, yo caigo de rodillas y lo abraso, empiezo a llorar y a decir continuamente:

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

En ese momento despierto, me siento sobre mi cama y recuesto mi espalda sobre el respaldo, me toco las mejillas y descubro que están mojadas. Eso sí que es raro, porque yo nunca suelo llorar. Ese sueño, se repitió constantemente, desde que gane el trofeo de Soccer hace 2 semanas.


	6. Sueños extraños

Ese día era Domingo, y Rainbow Dash se levantó temprano, se lavó la cara y bajo a la cocina, con un intento de Pijama, que eran unos pantalones cortos deportivos que usaba durante el entrenamiento y una remera deportiva. Al bajar la escalera, escuchaba que alguien hablaba.

-"…y María dio a luz un hijo primogénito, lo envolvió en pañales y lo recostó en un pesebre, porque no había lugar para ellos en el albergue"-decía la voz.

-Lucas 2; 6-Respondio Rainbow Dash.

Llego a la cocina. La cocina estaba dividida en dos partes: a la derecha una gran mesa de comedor rectangular, con 4 sillas a los lados y 2 en las puntas; del lado izquierdo una mesa más pequeña de mármol de color blanco separaba la mesa comedor con la verdadera cocina, donde estaba la heladera, el lavado, el horno, y en las paredes algunas alacenas. Vio sentada a su madre en la mesa comedor, en una silla de los lados cerca de la silla de la punta. Estaba con unos anteojos puestos, y con la biblia entre sus manos.

-Mamá, ¿Alguna vez dejas de leer ese libro?

Ella, Levantó la mirada.

-Buenos Días hija, ¿Cómo Has amanecido?

Rainbow Dash, no contesto y se dirigió hacia un anaquel que estaba en la pared, saco una taza y se sirvió un poco de café y leche. Tomo un plato y se sirvió unas rodajas de pan tostado, mermelada, miel y se sentó en la mesa, en la silla de la punta al lado de su madre.

-Amanecí bien, ¿y papá?

-Se fue al banco, a pagar el seguro de su auto y la hipoteca y Steel Force fue a correr un poco.

Iris continuo leyendo, mientras Rainbow Dash tomaba su café con leche.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, tal como lo había prometido Iris, después de ir a la iglesia con Rainbow, habían vuelto al orfanato. Fueron recibidas por la hermana superiora.<p>

-¿Y Saorin?-pregunto Rainbow Dash.

-El joven Saorin-le respondió la madre superiora- suele encontrarse en la biblioteca.

-¿Dónde está la biblioteca?-pregunta Rainbow Dash.

-Vamos las guiare hasta ella.

La madre superiora, los guio por unos cuantos pasillos, mientras hablaba con Iris sobre el sermón que el reverendo había pronunciado hoy, a la mañana. Rainbow Dash, miraba las paredes que estaban adornadas con distintas pinturas de paisajes, algunas fotos viejas enmarcadas de personas que no conocía y de algunos chicos que había visto ayer, algunos espejos y crucifijos. El recorrido le pareció eterno.

Llegaron hasta una puerta doble que estaba abierta en toda su anchura, dejando ver unos estantes muy grandes, repletos de libros. Más allá, una escalera que llevaba a la planta alta donde había más estantes con libros, y en el centro unas barandas alrededor de un abertura que dejaba ver las mesas de estudio del piso de abajo frente a unas ventanas con largas cortinas que dejaban pasar la luz del sol. En una de esas mesas, estaba sentado Saorin con una pila de libros de un lado y del otro. Él estaba, leyendo uno de los libros. Rainbow, corrió a la escalera más cercana, seguida por su madre y la madre superiora. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Saorin.

-¡Ya estoy aquí Saorin!-grito Rainbow.

Él, levantó la vista del libro.

-¿Cómo estas Rainbow? Me da gusto verte.

-Bien, vine con mamá…nos fuimos a la iglesia,... y luego vinimos aquí... y la madre superiora hablaba de cosas raras mientras te buscábamos,... y no se callaba,... y luego te encontramos.

Saorin la miraba, en tono confundido. Vio llegar a la madre superiora y a Iris.

-Bueno-dice él-ya me contaras como estuvo tu día-cierra el libro.

-Buenos días Saorin, ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunta Iris.

-Buenos días, señorita Iris, he estado muy bien.

-Me da gusto oír eso-Iris mira los libros a un lado- ¿Qué estás leyendo?

-Estoy leyendo sobre la teoría del Big Bang-le muestra el libro que estaba leyendo que decía "Teoría M".

-Hom-dice Iris, agarrando el libro que le muestra, lo abre y empieza a hojearlo- he oído hablar de esa teoría fue creada por Einstein, es la que dice que el universo se originó por una gran explosión.

-En verdad- empieza Saorin- la teoría del Big Bang no explica cómo se creó el universo. La idea fue propuesta por un profesor de física y sacerdote católico llamado Georges Lemaitre que vivo entre 1894 y 1966, luego fue desarrollada por Einstein en años posteriores. En el año que se propuso, fue muy cuestionada. De hecho el término Big Bang fue acuñado con una intención peyorativa y ridiculizada por el astrofísico Fred Hoyle. Leía sobre las primeras observaciones que reforzaron esta teoría, como el descubrimiento de una, tenue fondo de microondas que llena todo el espacio. Esta radiación cósmica de fondo de microonda es análoga a la de los hornos de microondas, pero mucho menos potente. Fue descubierta por accidente por 2 científicos de los laboratorios Bell que intentaban eliminar el ruido estático de su antena de microondas. Al principio, creyeron que esa señal estática procedía de las deposiciones de palomas que anidaban en su aparato, pero resulto que su problema era la radiación de fondo, es la radiación que queda del universo primitivo muy caliente y denso que habría existido poco después del Big Bang. A medida que el universo se fue expandiendo, la radiación se enfrió hasta convertirse en un tenue remanente que observamos hoy en día. Otro indicio, es que la teoría predecía que en el universo habría un 23% de helio y trazas de litio y berilio. El cálculo, está en buen acuerdo con las cantidades observadas de helio, litio y berilio

Saorin vio que las tres, la miraban con gran sorpresa. Luego continuo.

-Pero es equivocado tomar la idea del Big Bang literalmente, es decir, pensar que la teoría de Einstein proporciona una visión autentica del "_Origen"_ del universo. Eso es debido a que la relatividad general, teoría principal de Einstein, predice que hay un instante en que la temperatura, la densidad y la curvatura del universo serian infinitas. Para los físicos, ello significa que la teoría de Einstein deja de valer en dicho instante y por lo tanto no puede ser utilizada para predecir "cómo" empezó el universo, sino solo como "evoluciono" después de aquel instante.

Todas quedaron mirándolo.

-"Dichoso el hombre que halla la sabiduría, y que obtiene la inteligencia-dijo Iris, mirándolo con ojos muy abiertos.

-Proverbios 3:13-dijo Saorin sonriente.

-"Él provee de sabiduría, a los rectos; es escudo para los que caminan rectamente", "Hijo mío, no se aparte esas cosas de tus ojos; guarda la prudencia y la reflexión"-dijo la madre superiora, con una pequeña voz de orgullo.

Saorin desvió la mirada hacia ella y sonrió.

-Y Proverbios 2:7, y Proverbios 3:21.

-Guau-dijo Rainbow Dash, con mirada de asombro- ¿cómo entiendes todo eso, Saorin?

Él, acaricio la cabeza de Rainbow Dash, le sonrió amablemente y dijo:

-Lo entenderás cuando seas grande-miro hacia un costado- bueno, Eso creo.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash, miraba la taza de café con un poco de tristeza. Iris noto esto.<p>

-¿Qué te sucede hija?, te veo muy pensativa últimamente ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

Rainbow Dash levanto la vista.

-No, no es nada mamá.

Iris esbozo una mueca de duda.

-Dhasie, sabes que soy tu madre y, créeme, se cuándo algo te molesta. Ahora dime ¿Qué te ocurre?

Rainbow Dash, miro nuevamente a su taza de café.

-Bueno, es que tengo un sueño extraño todas las noches desde que ganamos el partido final del campeonato.

Iris, dejo de leer, se quitó los anteojos y se acercó un poco a ella.

-¿Quiere contármelo?

Rainbow Dash, cerró los ojos un momento y respiro profundamente. Ese sueño, por alguna razón, hacía que se pusiera triste. Abrió los ojos, y empezó.

-Es un sueño, donde yo estoy caminando por lo que creo que es la calle de nuestra casa, luego llego al patio de la escuela, bueno a la cancha donde jugamos. En donde hay una pelota y la pateo y se pierde en un pequeño bosque que aparece en la mitad de la cancha. Voy a buscarla y me encuentro con un pequeño niño, me dice algo y yo lo abrazo y lloro, luego despierto.

Iris escucho atentamente, el sueño de Rainbow, pero no le encontraba nada de raro.

-Rainbow Dash, eso solo es un sueño, no tiene por qué afectarte-Piensa un poco, y agrega- Dime ¿Cómo es ese niño? ¿Qué te dice exactamente?

Rainbow Dash, mira a su madre a los ojos.

-Es, bueno, esta vestido todo de blanco, como si llevara una túnica, y tiene unas alas que salen de su espalda, similar a un ángel. Primero lo veo de espalda, luego él se voltea y me mira. Veo que en el centro de su pecho-señala el suyo- lleva dibujado un corazón. Él, me mira y tiene unos ojos verdes claro, y su pelo es azul oscuro, casi negros.

Se detiene un momento, y vuelve a respirar, desviando su mirada, y agrega.

-Sé que nunca he visto a un niño así, pero a la ves es como si siempre lo hubiera conocido, es un sentimiento extraño-Iris había abierto grandemente los ojos con esa descripción, Rainbow Dash noto eso, pero no dijo nada- le pregunto dónde estamos, y él responde que me estaba esperando y me pregunta si vamos a jugar. Luego caigo de rodillas y lo abraso y lloro diciendo continuamente: Lo siento, lo siento.

De pronto se detiene: En ese momento, estaba reprimiendo una gran tristeza, para que su madre no lo note.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash y Saorin se dirigían a la salida.<p>

-¿Que estabas haciendo en la biblioteca Saorin? ¿Acaso estas castigado?

-No, no estaba castigado Rainbow, es solo que me gusta leer.

-¿Cómo a alguien puede gustarle leer?

-Lo entenderás cuando seas más grande.

-oye, eso ya me lo dijiste.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero, aun eres muy chica para entender algunas cosas.

Llegaron hasta la puerta de salida, y salieron al jardín.

-Buen-dice Saorin- ¿A qué quieres jugar?

Rainbow Dash, mira alrededor y ve una pelota de Football.

-Quiero que juguemos al Soccer.

Saorin, mira alrededor y ve que no hay nadie que quiera jugar al Football.

-Pero no hay nadie.

-¿No podemos jugar nosotros 2?-Pone una cara de cachorro.

Él lo piensa un minuto.

-Sí, si podemos ¿Quieres jugar a meter el balón en el arco?-dice él.

Rainbow Dash, mueve la cabeza diciendo sí.

* * *

><p>-Y eso es todo-termina Rainbow Dash, y mira a su madre.<p>

Iris queda un rato en silencio, deja la biblia y pone una mano debajo del mentón en forma pensativa.

-Bueno hija, entiendo que es un sueño, hasta creo que es común a cualquier otro sueño, pero no entiendo ¿Qué es lo que te molesta de ese sueño?

-Yo tampoco entiendo mamá. Es más, no entiendo porque se repite todos los días, o quien es ese niño, y lo peor es porque lloro pidiéndole perdón. ¡Por qué le pido perdon a alguien que no conosco? Esa es la pregunta. Pero siempre despierto triste, y toco mis mejillas y noto que están húmedas, como si estuviera llorando en verdad.

-Bueno, hija- se frota un poco los ojos- es que algunos sueños no tienen explicación. Quizás, con el tiempo dejes de tener ese sueño.

A Rainbow Dash, le pareció una idea muy común, como algo que ella misma se hubiera pensado. Pero algo había notado en la actitud de su madre, cuando le dio la descripción de aquel niño, ¿Sera que ella sabe quién es ese niño? Y si es así, ¿Por qué le está ocultando su identidad?

-Bueno mamá, está bien. Quizás tengas razón, y con el tiempo deje de tener ese sueño-tomo el café que quedaba en la taza y se levantó dejando la taza en el sitio.

-¿Dónde vas hija?

Se dirigió a la puerta.

-Voy al taller, con Dark Tunder, me pidió que le ayudara a reparar un auto que le dejaron ayer, vuelvo más tarde.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash y Saorin, estaban en el jardín jugando al Football Soccer. Saorin, estaba en medio de 2 rocas que hacían de portería. Mientras que Rainbow Dash, pateaba con todas sus fuerzas a la portería.<p>

-Trata de ponerte firme, piensa en donde vas a patear-decía Saorin.

Rainbow Dash pateo el balón, y él lo atajo. Luego le lanzo nuevamente el balón.

-No seas tan impaciente, trata de pensar que si lo pateas muy fuerte, no tienes gran control en la trayectoria.

Rainbow Dash, pensó en eso, se colocó en posición, y pateo con menor fuerza. Otra vez, Saorin atajo el balón. Lo tuvo en sus manos un momento.

-Bien, ahora te falta añadirle un poco más de fuerza.

-Pero me dijiste que no lo pateara con tanta fuerza.

-Sí, lo sé, pero eso es para darle control y dirigir un poco donde ira. Pero necesitas velocidad para que entre dentro de la portería-lanza el balón, hacia Rainbow Dash, y ella lo para con un pie- ahora inténtalo.

Rainbow Dash vuelve a patear, pero falla y el balón se va hacia un lado. Saorin va a buscar el balón, y sonríe.

-Pateas como niña-dijo en tono un poco burlón.

Rainbow Dash se enoja, y retrocede un poco, mira el balón y mira la portería, corre con todas sus fuerzas recordando todo lo que Saorin le había dicho y patea con todas sus fuerzas. El balón es lanzado con gran fuerza y golpea en "Ese" lugar entre las piernas de Saorin.

Saorin emite un Breve grito y cae de rodillas, con algunas lágrimas que salen de sus ojos. Pone la cabeza contra el piso, y cae de costado, quedando en posición fetal. Rainbow Dash corre a su lado.

-¿Estas bien Saorin?-pregunta ella preocupada.

-No.

-¿Qué te ocurre Saorin?

-Me diste en mi…

Se detiene, y guarda silencio.

-¿En dónde Saorin?

Él, la mira un momento.

-No puedo decírtelo.

Rainbow lo mira un momento y piensa.

-¿Lo entenderé cuando sea grande?-dice ella.

-Lo entenderás cuando seas hombre.


	7. Gran hermano

Rainbow Dash salió de su casa, y miro al cielo, poniendo una mano en frente de los ojos: iba a ser un hermoso día, mira hacia abajo viendo que tanque estaba en la puerta de entrada y lo acaricio en el caparazón

-Buenos días Tanque ¿Dormiste bien?

Tanque tenia una pequeña casa de perro, que estaba en el patio delantero cerca de la puerta donde pasaba la noches. Tanque entro en la casa, y Rainbow Dash cerro la puerta. Camino por la acera saludando a un vecino que pasaba en su bicicleta, y fue al lado de su casa, donde estaba el taller de su padre. En la portada decía grandemente, "Taller Mecánico" abrió la puerta, escuchando la canción "Indestructible" de "Disturbed". Camino unos pasos, guiándose por el volumen de la canción.

En el Taller, había muchos autos y camionetas estacionados, las paredes eran de lozas blancas, con algunas manchas negras de aceite y Posters de partes de autos y un calendario de mujeres semidesnudas, posando con autos de alta gama. Atravesó algunos autos desarmados, que tenían al lado unas mesas de metal con distintas herramientas. Vio un Mitsubishi Lancer, del cual provenía la música, se acercó y encontró a Dark Tunder debajo del auto, con una ropa de mecánico manchada de aceite, agua y grasa. Rainbow Dash pateo despacio a su hermano, él salió de abajo del auto.

-Ya vine.

-Bien, ve a cambiarte, ya casi está listo, solo falta la armar la tapa de cilindros y poner el arranque.

Rainbow Das asintió con la cabeza y se fue a cambiar en un pequeño cuarto cerca.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash y Soarin, estaban debajo de un árbol acostados contra el césped y mirando al cielo. Ese día habían jugado con todos los chicos del orfanato a tirarse globos de agua, fue muy divertido. Soarin dirigía el equipo de los niños, excepto Rainbow Dash que estaba en su equipo también. El otro equipo, era dirigido por una niña llamada White Rose. Habían corrido por todo el jardín, algunos se habían trepado a los árboles para poder escapar de los globos de agua o tener una mejor posición para tirarlos. Al final, todos habían quedado mojados, y cuando la madre de Rainbow la vio, se rio y la seco con una toalla que estaba en el orfanato. Luego seco a Soarin y le dijo que la cuidara bien para que no se resfriara. Rainbow Dash y Soarin, había quedado con el pelo todo despeinado, y su madre saco una foto. Luego se cambiaron de ropa y volvieron a fuera. Los demás chicos, continuaron jugando a otras cosas, mientras ellos debían esperar a que se sequen sus cabellos.<p>

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash, volvió con su hermano, con un traje de mecánico azul, con algunas manchas en algunas partes del pantalón y la camisa. Llevaba el cabello atado y dentro de la camisa, para que no se manchara, una gorra negra y unos guantes de cuero manchado. Empezó a armar la tapa de cilindro mientras su hermano ponía el arranque.<p>

-¿Rainbow Dash?-pregunto el hermano.

-¿Sí?, que sucede.

-¿Puedes cambiar de canción?, entra dentro del auto y cambia a "Mötorhead- Enter Sandman"

Rainbow Dash, entra en el auto, y ve que el equipo de música era una gran pantalla con una entrada USB en un costado, donde está un Pendrive de una calavera. Ve la pantalla donde aparece la siguiente lista:

"AC/DC-Back in Black"

"AC/DC-I Love Rock´n Roll"

"AC/DC-Money Made"

"Airbourn-Too Much, Too Young, Too Fast"

"Airbourn-No Way But The hard way"

"Disturbed-Indestructible"

"Foo Fighter-The pretender"

"Ill Nino-How Can I live"

"In Flames-Trigger" (donde estaba remarcado por una línea azul).

"Linkin Park-In the end"

"Metallica-One"

"Mötorhead-Enter Sandman"

"Murderdolls-Welcome to the estrange"

"Nickelback-Rokcstar"

"Papa Roach-Last Resort"

"Shinedown-Sound of Madness"

"Skillet-Monster"

"Skindred-Nobody"

"The killers-Bones"

Y la lista seguía con un número debajo que decía: 316 Music´s +

Rainbow Dash, toco con el dedo la pantalla y se seleccionó el tema.

* * *

><p>-¿En qué estás pensando Rainbow?-dijo Soarin, que se recostó un poco sobre sus hombros y la miro.<p>

Rainbow Dash, miraba el cielo donde pasaban volando a lo lejos algunas aves que formaban una V, con los ojos entrecerrados, y las manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Pensaba-dice ella- bueno, ¿Si fueras un pájaro qué harías Soarin?

Él, levanto la vista, y se volvió a recostar sobre sus manos.

-volaría, ¿Y tú?

-yo, creo que volaría también, muy lejos de aquí.

-¿Por qué Rainbow? ¿No te gusta estar aquí?-pregunta Soarin.

-Sí, me gusta, pero siempre quise volar, y tocar las nubes, y dormir tarde, y todo lo que hacen las aves en el cielo. Pero, mamá no me dejaría, diría que es muy peligroso volar y esas cosas, ella no me deja hacer las cosas que yo quiero.

Soarin lo miro.

* * *

><p>-No sabes-contaba Rainbow Dash, a su hermano- hoy, cuando fui a desayunar, encontré a mamá leyendo otra vez la biblia.<p>

-Pásame la llave 13 de tuercas-dice él.

Ella lo busca en una caja de herramientas que estaba al lado de una rueda del auto y se lo pasa.

-Debes ser la millonésima vez que lee esa cosa.

-Sí, aja…

-Seguramente está leyendo ese libro ahora mismo.

Dark Tunder sale debajo del auto, y se levanta. Mira a Rainbow Dash, mientras observa cómo termina de armar la caja de cilindros su hermana.

-Déjame terminarlo, -dice él y toma el torqui metro.

Rainbow Dash se aparta un poco. Finge que se pone unos anteojos y abre un libro y empieza a decir.

-"El ángel del señor se le apareció a unos pastores y les dijo: Hoy en la ciudad de David, les ha nacido un salvador, que es el Mesías, el señor y esto les servirá de señal: encontraran a un recién nacido envuelto en pañales y acostado en un pesebre-finge que voltea algunas hojas y sigue, en tono un poco burlón-fueron rápidamente a Belén y encontraron a José y María y al recién nacido en el pesebre"

"Jesús nació en Belén, luego su madre huyo a Egipto para que no lo mataran por la famosa orden de exterminar a todos los niños, y luego se estableció en una ciudad llamada Nazaret. Así se cumplió lo que habían anunciado los profetas, "Sera llamado Nazareno".

Rainbow Dash fingió cerrar el libro.

DarkTunder, termino de colocar la tapa de cilindro y vio a su hermana con aire meditativo, miro hacia un costado y luego miro a su hermana.

-eso, es mentira, en la biblia no dice palabra por palabra nada de eso-dijo él.

Rainbow Dash, miro repentinamente a su hermano.

-¿Cómo qué no?, el pasaje es el del nuevo testamento. El primero fue Lucas 2.6. y el segundo fue Mateo 2. 19-23.

-Ja, ja, ja-rio él, Rainbow Dash había caído en la trampa- creo que deberías de dejar ese libro un tiempo.

Rainbow Dash miro seriamente a su hermano.

* * *

><p>-Es que ella te cuida mucho Rainbow Dash-respondió Soarin- y por eso, te prohíbe muchas cosas. Pero, ella es la mujer más buena, que jamás he conocido<p>

-Pero Soarin-responde con indignación- a mis hermanos no les prohíbe tantas cosas.

-Es que ellos son varones, Rainbow Dash. Es diferente, tú eres nena, además de ser la más pequeña.

-Pero, es tan aburrido que no me deje hacer cosas que quiero- Rainbow se sienta y Mira a Soarin- ¿Tú, mamá es así contigo?

Soarin, queda un minuto mirando hacia el cielo. Se sienta y mira al césped.

-Yo no tengo mamá, Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash, lo mira sorprendida.

-¿Pero, por qué no tienes mamá, Soarin?

-No lo sé.

Quedaron un momento en silencio. Rainbow Dash movió sus labios para hablar, pero Soarin hablo primero.

-Cuando 2 personas se quieren mucho, ellos tienen un bebé. Pero, a veces tener un bebe, no significa que esa persona esté lista para ser padre o madre. Rainbow Dash, mi mamá me dejo en este orfanato cuando yo era solo un bebe, y no la pude conocer-Rainbow Dash quedo muy sorprendida- Pero eso no significa que sea mala persona, o que yo sea un mal hijo, quizás no lo entiendas ahora, y yo no lo entienda tampoco, pero esas cosas pasan. Pero no puedo juzgarla, pues no estoy en los zapatos de ella-miro a Rainbow-. Rainbow Dash, yo no tengo hermanos para jugar, yo no tengo alguien que me compre ropa para usar, juguetes para jugar, que me arrope en una cama. Esta ropa-toma una parte de la remera que tiene-es de personas que donaron ropa para este orfanato, no es ropa nueva, es ropa que la gente ya no necesitaba más-suelta su ropa- los juguetes que tenemos, la mayoría son viejos o tienen algún defecto, y nunca nadie nos arropa antes de ir a dormir. Por eso, te digo que no te enojes con tu mamá, por esas pequeñeces, pues ella te está cuidando-mira hacia el horizonte-. Ese amor, quizás nunca lo sienta.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash y DarkTunder, estaban sentados cerca de un fregadero, limpiando las herramientas. Rainbow Dash, estaba sentada sobre una mesa, secando las herramientas con una vieja toalla, mientras que DarkTunder quitaba el exceso de aceite y tierra de las herramientas.<p>

-Siempre te enojas con mamá-decía DarkTunder- por estupideces Rainbow, y cuando eso pasa, criticas cualquier cosa que ella hace. Recuerdas cuando no te dejo ir a la feria con Armored Guard y Shinnin Armor porque estabas resfriada y no le hablaste por 3 días, y le hablaste por que no encontrabas tu remera favorita. En esos días, criticabas que ella no hacía nada, que se la pasaba leyendo todo el día, no limpiaba la casa, esta todo el día en la cocina, y casi cualquier cosa que hiciera. Pero, irónicamente, cuando criticaste que se la pasaba leyendo todo el día la biblia, recordé que, antes, solías leer mucho con ella también, y que te acuerdas de más cosas que mamá, así que no podías criticarla por algo que tú también haces, era algo tonto. Por eso, fingí que no recordaba esa parte, para ver si me corregías.

Termino de lavar las herramientas, se secó las manos y fue a un pequeño mini-bar que estaba al lado del fregadero. Agarro una lata de cerveza y una lata de Coca-Cola y se la paso a Rainbow, que estaba terminando de secar las herramientas. Fue hasta el auto, bajo el volumen y eligió "Skindred-Nobody" Se sentó a su lado, mirando hacia el auto. Rainbow Dash, abrió su lata de Coca-Cola y miro hacia el auto, tomando un sorbo.

-Eres un tramposo-Dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Ja, ja, ja nunca cambiaras Rainbow Dash, no soportas que alguien te gane en nada. No, no soy un tramposo, solo soy tu hermano mayor-tomo un sorbo de su cerveza- . Los años no vienen solos Rainbow, vienen con experiencia. Además, te conozco muy bien. Sé, cuando te molesta algo, o tienes un problema y lo quieres ocultar-tomo un sorbo más y miro a su hermana- se te nota mucho. Te pareces mucho a mamá.

Ella lo mira.

-¿Por qué, es por el color de cabello y de ojos? Pues yo creo que me parezco más a papá-dijo Rainbow un poco molesta.

-No es por eso, sino que tienes la misma actitud en todo lo que ella hace. Piénsalo, mamá es muy leal a todas sus amigas, trata de ayudar cada vez que puede a alguna amiga o a algún vecino. Además, recuerda que ella gano medallas en algo que le apasionaba: "El patinaje", al igual que tú ganas en el soccer. En lo único que te pareces a papá, es que tienes un pequeño carácter infantil que a papá se le nota mucho, pero eso es solo por la edad que tienes. Quizás el día de mañana te cases con alguien como papá-toma un sorbo de cerveza.

-A veces, me pregunto cómo pueden seguir juntos tanto tiempo sin separarse-Dice Rainbow Dash-digo, mamá es una creyente muy devota, y papá no puede escuchar tres palabras de la biblia antes de que le sangren los oídos y se retuerza en el piso-toma un poco de coca cola.

-Es que ellos no basan su amor en su semejanza de ideas. Mamá una vez nos dijo, que una buena persona no se juzga según las ideas o religiones que profese, pues todos somos humanos, y la base de la paz, era el entendimiento y comprensión de que el otro no tiene que ser exactamente como tú, para poder ayudarlo y respetarlo. En el mundo, existen muchos creyentes que, por profesar y llevar al extremismo, cometen actos de violencia argumentando que es en función de una buena causa. Creo que existe algo en la biblia sobre eso.

Miro a Rainbow Dash, con una pequeña sonrisa, como si adivinara lo que estaba pensando.

"Pues yo no me complazco en la muerte del que muere, dice el señor Dios" Ezequiel 18:32. Pensó Rainbow Dash.

- En fin-Siguió Dark Tunder- pero las religiones no son lo único por lo que suele pelear la gente. Sino por casi todo, busca diferenciarse por estilos musicales, estilos de vestir, ideología política, nivel de educación, clase social, elección sexual, etc. y en base a estas creencias justifican su actuar. Luego argumentan que es siempre el otro que empieza la violencia. Piénsalo, existen ateos que se argumentan que al creer en una religión, pierden la libertad o que les lavan el cerebro o algo por el estilo, y justifican la quema de iglesias en base a esto. Los religiosos extremistas, dicen que si no crees en tal o cual religión, debes ser ejecutado, por ignorar las palabras del santo libro y eso puede llevar a los creyentes a cometer actos violentos, como los ocurridos en las cruzadas y guerras santas.

Se detiene un momento, y toma un poco más de cerveza antes de continuar.

-Los de clase alta, dicen que los de clase baja son todos unos delincuentes, que no son buenas personas por tener poca educación, pelear, y utilizar distintas sustancias, como alcohol y drogas, o vestir de determinada manera. Los de clase baja, argumentan que los de clase alta, son todos unos vanidosos y personas que solo les interesan el dinero y las cosas materiales, que no conocen el trabajo duro, y que nacieron acomodados. Esto se puede ver más fácilmente en la música, algunos critican el rock, por pensar que solo hablan de satanismo o temas de crítica social, otros critican el Regue porque dice que defiende la alusión al consumo de Marihuana, otros a la música clásica, Rap, country y demás géneros musicales que te imagines Rainbow Dash. Pero la música no discrimina, lo que discrimina es el hombre.

Toma un largo sorbo de cerveza, aplasta la lata y abre otra que tenía al lado.

Rainbow Dash, toma un poco de coca cola y dice.

-Sabes, Tunder, hay días que pienso que todos los seres humano están locos.

- El ser humano Dashie Es Un ser Racional e irracional, capaz de mesura y desmesura; sujeto de un afecto intenso e inestable; él sonríe, ríe, llora, pero sabe conocer objetivamente; es un ser serio y calculador, pero también ansioso, angustiado, gozador, ebrio, estático, es un ser de violencia y de ternura, de amor y odio; un ser invadido por lo imaginario y que puede reconocer lo real, que sabe de la muerte pero que no puede creer en ella, que segrega el mito y la magia, pero también la ciencia y la filosofía; que esta poseído por dioses y por las ideas, pero que duda de los dioses y critica las ideas; se alimenta de conocimiento comprobado, pero también de ilusión y de quimeras.

Y cuando en la ruptura de los controles racionales, culturales, materiales hay confusión entre lo objetivo y lo subjetivo, entre lo real y lo imaginario, cuando hay hegemonía de ilusiones, desmesura desencadenada, entonces el "Homo Demens", somete al "homo Sapiens" y subordina la inteligencia racional al servicio de sus monstruos-toma un sorbo de cerveza, y mira a Rainbow Dash-Mamá, sabe lo que significa todo esto, al igual que papá, pero ellos cuando se ven, no ven religión o ideas, ven a un ser humano, imperfecto, y atado a los mismos defectos y virtudes que ellos, y por eso, y solo cuando entiendes que lo que estás viendo es a otro ser humano, puede haber paz entre las personas. Ellos, están casado desde hace 31 años, y pasaron mucho juntos Rainbow Dash, y en algunos casos, yo pensaba como no se había separado hace mucho, pero como dice el dicho: El corazón tiene razones que la propia razón nunca entenderá ¿Como es que todabia siguen juntos? es algo que es un misterio incluso para tu hermano mayor.

-Sabes creo que tienes razón en muchas cosas. A veces me pregunto cómo aprendiste tanto, si eras pésimo en la escuela.

-La inteligencia, o la sabiduría no solo se aprende en la escuela, y mucho de lo que te servirá no puedes aprenderlo en la escuela, solo la vida te lo enseñara.

Quedan un minuto en silencio, escuchando como empieza una nueva canción. Era "Money Made de AC/DC".

-Bien, ahora dime ¿Que te molesta tanto, o te tiene tan preocupada hermanita?

Rainbow Dash, tomo un sorbo de su lata, se saca los guantes y la gorra. Las deja a un lado y comienza:

-Bueno, es que he tenido un sueño…

* * *

><p>Soarin, miro hacia el árbol, viendo un nido que estaba en una rama. Vio como una pequeña ave, alimentaba a sus polluelos. Rainbow Dash lo miro, y dirigió su mirada también al pequeño nido. La pequeña ave, cubría bajo sus alas a sus polluelos y les daba de comer, luego salió volando. Ambos vieron cómo se alejaba.<p>

-Rainbow Dash, no es lo que piensas. Ella no abandono a sus polluelos, solo fue a buscar un poco más de alimento.

Rainbow Dash, no respondió. Quedo mirando como la pequeña ave, volaba hacia el horizonte.

-Soarin ¿Qué es que alguien te abandone?

El, la miro.

-Cuando alguien abandona a otra persona o algo como si no fuera nada, y nunca vuelve a verlo o a saber nada de ese algo que dejo. Las personas suelen abandonar muchas cosas todo el tiempo- lo dijo con una voz temblorosa, respiro profundamente, para tranquilizarse y continuo con la misma tranquilidad- cosas que no necesitan, sus deseos, sus sueños, sus metas, a sus familias, a sus amigos, quizás todo.

Soarin contemplaba el horizonte.

-Eso es muy triste-dijo ella.

Soarin la miro, y vio que ella estaba con el rostro bajo, y su cabello cubría su rostro.

-Rainbow Dash, yo…

Rainbow Dash, salta un poco y lo abraza fuertemente.

-Yo nunca te abandonare Soarin. Yo nunca abandonare a nadie, ¡Nunca! Te lo prometo Soarin.

Soarin, se sonrojo un poco.

Iris, salió de atrás del árbol donde estaban ellos y los vio. Ellos dos la vieron, y se levantaron rápido. Ella sonrió un poco, y puso una rodilla en el suelo, y puso una mano en la cabeza de Rainbow Dash.

-Bueno Rainbow, ya tenemos que irnos.

-Está bien, mamá.

Iris, había estado escuchando lo que Soarin y Rainbow Dash, habían estado hablando. Miro a Soarin. Para Iris, a pesar de que Soarin era muy inteligente, ignoraba algo muy esencial, "El solo era un niño pequeño". Iris sabía que los niños no sienten de la misma forma que los adultos, rara vez un adulto tiene el grado de emociones o sentimientos de un niño pequeño. Esa era la diferencia en la alegría que sentía un niño, y la de un adulto. Esa capacidad de contentarse con pequeñas cosas, pero a la vez de sufrir por tan pequeñas cosas. Ese sentimiento que, pensaba Iris, tenía Soarin de querer ser un adulto, solo por su nivel intelectual, y de quedarse aislado en la biblioteca todo el día, era quizás porque Soarin, quería olvidar y alejarse de ese lugar que le recordaba continuamente "Tu no tienes padres". Ese sentimiento de perder a los padres, era uno de los sufrimientos más grandes que podía sentir un adulto, ¡Ni hablar la de un niño!

Esa gran capacidad de pensar, era un arma de doble filo para Soarin, pensaba Iris. Debido a que le dejaba entender, que él había sido abandonado como un objeto cuando él solo era un recién nacido en este orfanato. Ese sentimiento de abandono que sentía Soarin, era lo que más hería a Iris quizás más que a Soarin, esto lo había notado en el momento que Soarin, estaba hablando temblorosamente del abandono de las personas. A pesar de que Iris sentía un gran respeto por las hermanas del orfanato que se desvivían por darles a los chicos todo lo que necesitaran, estaba decepcionada de que no le desearan buenas noches a todos los niños. Pero ella podía entender el Porqué de esa actitud: "Ellas no sabían ese sentimiento de cargar en brazos a un hijo propio" y ella, lo había sentido muchas veces. También Había notado que Soarin, al hablar de sus padres, lo hacía con nostalgia, como si los recordara, aunque nunca los haya visto, y que incluso no los odiaba por la decisión que habían tomado, sino que incluso los justificaba, pero que al mismo tiempo eso le dolía profundamente.

Para Iris quedaba claro algo: Que en frente suyo estaba un niño sintiendo que su Fe se cae, que necesitaba que alguien le hable, pero ¿Cómo explicarle que, aunque sus padres no están lo siguen amando? ¿Qué aunque él se considere que fue abandonado como si no fuera nada, era una gran persona?

-Soarin, tú me habías hablado de un libro que estabas leyendo, ¿te molesta si te leo algo de lo que yo he estado leyendo? -dijo Iris, y saco un libro negro con una cinta que marcaba una página.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash, se estaba cambiando en la habitación que estaba cerca, mientras Dark Tunder, ya se había cambiado y esperaba escuchando "Three Days Grace-Pain" en el auto. Al final, ella salió, él sonrió y dijo.<p>

-Ahora entiendo-dijo Dark Tunder- te enojaste con ella solo porque no te gusto la respuesta que te dio. Vaya, las mujeres se enojan por cualquier cosa ¿Quizas sea por eso que todabia no tengas novio?-Rainbow Dash miro hacia abajo, un poco ofendida- En fin, por algo nosotros tenemos que aguantarlas.

Dark Tunder, desconecto su pendrive, y salió del auto. Lanzo las llaves, hacia su hermana y ella los tomo en el aire.

-Mi opinión personal-dijo Tunder-es que tienes que dar un paseo por Cloutsdale. Algo te esta, llamando hacia ese lugar, como si de un enigma se tratase, y tú debes descifrarlo. Quizás ese enigma a estado todo el tiempo allí, presente desde el hace muchos años me refiero a ¿Quién es ese niño? ¿Por qué sueñas tan seguido con él? Quizás es un recuerdo reprimido. Allí donde "eso" ha sido reprimido, algo continúa funcionando, algo continúa hablando Dashie. Y la represión no suele ser la represión de una cosa que no conocemos, es la represión de una verdad, que ocultamos. Y ¿Qué es lo que pasa cuando se quiere reprimir una verdad? Lo que pasa en historia: ella se expresa en otra parte, en otro registro, en lenguaje cifrado, clandestino. En este caso, ese extraño sueño, y es solo en "Ese lugar" donde ese sueño te indica, que encontraras una respuesta. Si eso no funciona, da un paseo para calmarte.

-¿quieres que lleve el auto?

-Sí, de paso puedes probar como anda el motor. Por algo te enseñe a manejar cuando tenías doce. Ademas sacaste tu licencia hace un mes, y todavía no lo has estrenado. Ten toma-lanza un pequeño fajo de billetes atado con una cinta elástica.-tu parte de las ganancias. El auto lo tengo que devolver pasado mañana, así que tendrás el auto todo el día de mañana. Justamente mañana es el festival del sol de verano, así que no tendrás muchos problemas, ya que mañana no tendrás clases. Trata de cargar combustible antes de volver. Bueno, ahora vamos a comer.

Dark Tunder, salió del taller, mientras que Rainbow Dash, miraba el dinero y las llaves que estaban en su mano.

* * *

><p>Iris, se había sentado recostándose sobre el árbol, y Soarin y Rainbow Dash estaban a los lados acostados sobre ella. Ella leyó lo siguiente:<p>

-"**_Confía en la providencia: no se inquieten por su vida, pensando que van a comer; ni por su cuerpo, pensando con que se van a vestir ¿No vale acaso más la vida, que la comida y el vestido? Miren los pájaros del cielo: ellos no siembran ni cosechan, ni acumulan en graneros, y sin embargo, el Padre que está en los cielos los alimenta. ¿No valen ustedes acaso más que ellos? ¿Quién de ustedes, por mucho que se inquiete, puede añadir un solo instante al tiempo de su vida? Si aún las cosas más pequeñas superan sus fuerzas ¿Por qué se inquietan por las otras? ¿y por qué se inquieten por el vestido? Miren los lirios del campo, como van creciendo sin fatigarse ni tejer; sin embargo les aseguro que ni salomón, en el esplendor de su gloria, se vistió como uno de ellos. Si Dios viste así la hierba de los campos, que hoy existe y mañana será echada al fuego ¿Cuánto más hará por ustedes, hombres…? No se inquieten diciendo ¿Que comeremos, que beberemos, que vestiremos?...El Padre que está en el cielo sabe que ustedes las necesitan. Busquen primero su Reino y si justicia; y todo lo demás se les dará por añadidura. No se inquieten por el día de mañana; el mañana se inquietara por sí mismo. A cada Día le basta su aflicción. No temas, pequeño rebaño, porque el padre de ustedes ha querido darles el Reino". _**(Mateo 6. 25-33. Y Lucas 12. 22-31).

Soarin escucho como, la mamá pájaro volvió a su nido con sus pequeños polluelos. Sonrió y miro a Rainbow, viendo que ella también le sonreía.


	8. mi pequeña rebelde

Conecte, un pendrive al equipo de música del auto, y en la pantalla aparecieron 5 carpetas diferentes. Elijo la que decía "RD Music". La pantalla apareció dividida en 2 partes. De un lado decía, Artist´s, separada por una línea, y del otro Song´s, y debajo la siguiente lista.

-Adam Lambert- Runnin.

-Andrew W. K.- Party Hard.

Andrew W. K.-She is Beutiful.

-Awolnation-Sail (unlimited Gravity Dubstep remix); (Mi canción favorita).

-Birdy-Skinny love (vanic remix).

-Fall out Boys- The Phoenix.

-Flight Facilities-Crabe you (Adventura club Dubstep Remix).

-Foxes-Youth (Adventura club remix).

-Gemini-blue.

-Hot Hot Heat-Give Up

-Imagine Dragons-Radioactive (Synchronice Dubstep Remix)

-Jasin Derulo-Whatcha Say (Destiny Dubstep Remix)

-Skillet-Monster.

-Shinedown-Sound of Madness.

-Shinedown-Diamond Eyes.

-Linkin park-Crawling (SHVR Remix).

-Metric- Collect call (adventure club remix)

-The Fratellis-Chelsea Dagguer

-The Strokes-You Only Live

Etc. La lista continuaba con unos 120 temas más.

Pongo el volumen fuerte, Apretó reproducir y pongo en marcha el auto. Era un Mitsubishi Lancer modelo 2010, que habíamos arreglados ayer con mi hermano mayor. Conozco bien a mi hermano, es uno de los mejores mecánicos de esta ciudad, le había hecho un chequeo general. Me había pedido que sacara a probar como andaba el motor ayer, y el auto andaba muy bien, como si hubiera sido sacado de fábrica ayer. Sería un viaje tranquilo, hasta Cloutsdale.

* * *

><p>Ese día, habían llegado temprano al orfanato. Rainbow fue corriendo hacia la biblioteca donde estaba Soarin. Él estaba sentado en frente de una ventana sobre la alfombra leyendo un libro de tapa verde agua. Se acercó sigilosamente sin hacer ruido, y se puso detrás de él, viendo por encima de su hombro le grito.<p>

-¡Buenos días Soarin!

Soarin con un fuerte grito soltó el libro y puso una mano sobre su pecho, mirando a Rainbow con ojos muy abiertos.

-Rainbow Dash, me asustaste…

Agarro la mano de él y lo arrastro hacia afuera de la biblioteca.

-Eso es aburrido, Vamos que hoy es un hermoso día.

* * *

><p>En las calles de Poniville habían poco autos. A pesar de que solo tenía 15 años, fui la primera de mi clase en tener mi licencia de conducir, y la primera de mis amigas en aprender a conducir un auto. Aprendí a los 13 años. A pesar de que tenía licencia de conducir, no quería encontrarme a ningún policía ese día, y Sabía que habría muy pocos policías en las calles. Ese día era el "festival del sol de verano" una celebración que anuncia la llegada del verano, una pequeña fiesta tradicional en Poniville. Abría mucho movimiento en las plazas públicas, y la mayor concentración de policias estaria allí, por el festival que se realizaría esa noche. Se anunciaban fuegos artificiales, comida, juegos de diversiones, torneos, juegos al aire libre y espectáculos.<p>

Pinkie Pie, seguramente ya estaría allí ahora, comiendo pasteles y Panecillos mientras ayudaba a los señores Cakes a organizar una tienda de pasteles en el sector de comidas. Applejack también estaría, pero vendiendo manzanas, pasteles y sidra, quizás estarían cerca de la tienda de los Cakes, y podrían pasar el día junto a Pinkie. Rarity, estarían durmiendo todavía, no tenía intenciones de levantarse temprano, y se dedicaría a un día en el Spa, seguramente, por qué ella era así. Twilight estaría estudiando ya desde temprano, a pesar de que ese día no había clases, no dejaría de estudiar por eso, sinceramente creo que tiene un problema con los libros. Fluttershy estaría en el refugio de animales abandonados, ayudando en algo o abriendo una tienda en la palaza central para adopción, siempre le habían gustado demasiado los animales desde que tengo memoria. Esa noche, todas nos reuniríamos para ver los fuegos artificiales. Era una tradición que tenían desde que nos conocimos hace tiempo. Pero ese día, no quería asistir.

Tenía otros planes. Estos últimos días había tenido un sueño recurrente, creo que así se lo llama. Algo que era extraño, pero se había repetido constantemente durante todas las noches al irme a dormir.

A pesar de que eran mis mejores amigas, no quería que vinieran, y no había hablado de "Este" tema con ellas, y solo lo había hablado con mi hermano mayor, cuando arreglábamos el auto ayer.

De que hoy estaría en Cloutsdale, solo lo sabía mi hermano mayor Dark Thunder. Le había dicho, a mamá que estaría todo el día con mis amigas, para que no se preocupara. Mentí. Pero, Cuando les decía que estaría con mis amigas, tenía más confianza y podía quedarme con ellas todo el tiempo que quisiera. Por ejemplo: Recuerdo un viernes que teníamos un baile esa noche, salimos de la escuela y todas fuimos a la casa de Rarity, hasta que fue la hora de la fiesta, bailamos hasta el otro día, cuando volvimos a la casa de Rarity, y dormimos hasta el mediodía, luego pasamos el resto del día en la casa de Rarity, y no volví a mi casa hasta la tarde del Lunes. Es decir, había estado fuera de casa durante 3 días, pero siempre debía avisar donde estaba. Sabía que esta vez, no tendría tanto tiempo, solo tenía este día.

Sabía que me metería en problemas si me descubrían, por no avisar donde estaba yendo realmente. Sabía que, cuando regresara mi mamá, me darían un sermón y empezaría a comentar: "¿Por qué no avisaste dónde estabas?"; "¡Estábamos preocupados por Ti!"; "¿Cuándo asentaras cabeza?"; "¿Por qué eres tan irresponsable?"; "Estas castigada durante un mes", y bla, bla, bla. Ya podía oírlo antes de que empezar. Pero ya soy grande para escuchar que es lo que tengo que hacer y que es bueno para mí, yo sé que es bueno para mí, además yo ya sé cuidarme sola.

Mamá decía que estaba en esa etapa de rebeldía adolecente, pero yo no le creía, bueno quizás le creía un poco. Papá, bueno es muy diferente a mamá, el solía contar que desde los 12 años prácticamente no se quedaba en su casa, y nunca me sermoneaba de que era rebelde, o lo que hiciera este mal. Bueno, el 99% de las veces.

Es cierto, debo admitir que hubo algunas estupideces y travesuras que cometí estos últimos años, por lo que no era la primera cosa irresponsable que hacía. Como decía mi hermano: "todos cometemos estupideces en nuestra juventud, es parte del crecimiento. Y la experiencia, es solo el nombre que le damos a nuestros errores, y para llegar a ser viejo y sabio, primero debes ser joven y estúpido" (Aunque esto último, creo que lo decía en broma como era su costumbre). Siendo sincera, ya he cometido muchos errores en mi vida, y yo le tengo mucho respeto a mi hermano, debido a que, para mí, es una de las personas más sabias que conozco, y la que más confianza le tengo en el mundo. Mis demás hermanos, tienen un casi ilimitado número de historias que contar, de la época en que tenían mi edad, al igual que papá. Por lo que no era solo yo, que desobedecía las normas o a mamá. Creo que estaba en nuestra sangre, la mía y la de mis hermanos, de ser rebeldes, quizás lo heredamos de papá, o quizás eso es lo que yo creía. La verdad, no lo sé en este momento.

En nuestra vida, hay temas del que no hablamos o tenemos miedo hablar con otras personas, a pesar de ser muy cercanas a nosotras, pero que todo el mundo sabe, eso lo sé por experiencia propia. Por ejemplo, Applejack, una gran amiga mía, había perdido a sus padres, y a pesar de que llevamos mucho tiempo que somos amigas, nunca me anime a Hablar de ese tema con ella, y ella nunca toco ese tema. Otro ejemplo de esto, es que a pesar de que me llevo muy bien con mi padre, quizás sea la que mejor se lleve con él, nunca me habla de su vida, antes de que conociera a mamá, pero podía darme una idea de cómo fue su vida. Yo respetaba ese silencio, tanto para mi familia como para mis amigas, son temas que son delicados de hablar, y que cuestan hablarlos y escucharlos. Por esa razón, era que no quería que nadie se enterara de donde estaba llendo, y porque lo estaba haciendo. Pero debía hacerlo, ese sueño era algo que me estaba incomodando desde hace tiempo, y sabía que era algo malo que solo yo pudiera resolver. Pero si les explicara realmente a mis padres porqué lo hacía, quizás no lo entiendan, pues No era su vida, No era su dolor, era el mío. Lo único que puedo hacer es preguntarme ¿Qué quería hacer entonces?

* * *

><p>Corrieron hacia la salida y más allá. Cerca de los árboles, estaba un grupo de 3 chicas y 5 chicos, todos montados en sus bicicletas, esperando.<p>

-Vamos Rápido, Soarin.

-Pero, ¿A dónde vamos con tanta prisa, exactamente?

-Iremos a la colina de atrás del orfanato.

* * *

><p>Conduje tranquilamente, viendo pasar el día, las casas, algunos animales de granja y los árboles de la carretera. Cloutsdale estaba a 2 horas de viaje, hacia el este de Poniville. Sabía que el Festival también se celebraría en Cloutsdale también, por lo que contaba con que tampoco abrían muchos policías en las calles del lugar, pero debía alejarme de las plazas públicas, si quería evitarlos. Eso no era ningún problema, conocía Cloutsdale tan bien como Poniville, debido a que todas las semanas, veníamos a visitar a mi abuela, de parte de mi mamá. Sabía dónde pasar sin que me detenga la policía, donde estacionar si necesitaba ir a pie en algún lado y dejar el auto a salvo.<p>

* * *

><p>Todos los chicos montaron sus bicicletas y rápidamente fueron por todo el patio del orfanato. La colina que estaba detrás, era muy inclinada de un lado, pero la rodearon en la parte menos inclinada. Para todos los chicos del orfanato, estaba prohibido ir detrás de la colina del orfanato. Los chicos sabían bien esto, pero Rainbow Dash, los había convencido de ir, en una "Aventura" a la cima de aquella colina, y que los acompañaran solo los más valientes, y que esta "Aventura" solo quedaría entre ellos, "Los más valientes". Soarin, se había opuesto rotundamente, pero con las constantes suplicas de Rainbow Dash, accedió. La verdad, es que lo hacía principalmente por 3 razones: La primera, porque, quería cuidar a Rainbow Dash de que no se lastimara, o cometiera algo estúpido y terminara lastimándose. La segunda, porque siempre competía con Rainbow Dash de quien era el más valiente de los dos. Y la tercera, debido a que, aunque él se opusiera, ella iría de todas formas, debido a que siempre tendía a hacer las cosas sin pensar mucho las consecuencias.<p>

Cuando llegaron a la cima, Quedaron todos exhaustos y se bajaron de sus bicicletas viendo la vista en lo alto. El orfanato estaba en la subida de una colina, y detrás una colina con un pequeño bosque de pinos. Se podían ver algunas casas, y más allá algunos edificios de la ciudad. Algunos se acostaron sobre el césped y miraron el cielo. Ese día estaba perfecto, pocas nubes sobre el cielo. Los chicos jugaban a darle forma a las nubes. Uno tenía forma de pájaro, otro de un rostro humano, una letra A, etc.

-Miren lo alto que estamos-dijo uno de los chicos.

Algunos miraron hacia debajo de la colina. Viendo lo alejado que estaban del orfanato. Verdaderamente, no estaban tan alto, pero para ellos, se veía como si estuvieran en la cima de la montaña más alta del planeta.

* * *

><p>Cloutsdale siempre me dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa.<p>

Cloutsdale es una pequeña ciudad que estaba en la parte baja de la ladera una montaña. Se dividía en partes, el centro de la ciudad, que estaba en la parte baja, luego, a medida que se subía en la ladera por los caminos serpenteantes, se llegaba a los de más barrios. Conduje, alejándose del centro de la ciudad, quería visitar un viejo lugar primero.

* * *

><p>-Tengo una idea- dijo Rainbow-que tal si hacemos una carrera hasta el orfanato. Desde la cima.<p>

Todos los chicos se miraron unos a otros. Algunos miraron lo inclinado que estaba la colina, viendo que exactamente al final de lo que sería "La pista de carreras", terminaba en la parte de atrás del orfanato.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto impaciente Rainbow Dash.

-Rainbow esa es una estupenda idea-dijo Red Flame, que siempre competía con todos los chicos del orfanato, en quien era más valiente, y que en las últimas visitas, competía especialmente con Rainbow Dash: Ella siempre lo vencía en todo lo que hacían.

A pesar de que él, no le había dejado jugar con ellos la primera vez que ella había venido, algo que tenía Rainbow Dash, era que podía perdonar rápidamente muchas cosas, especialmente cuando Soarin le dijo a Red Flame que pidiera perdón a Rainbow Dash, cosa que Rainbow, disfruto mucho.

-No, no lo es-dijo una chica del grupo.

-O vamos Flower Beutiful-Dijo Rainbow Dash-será divertido.

-No lo creo, y que pasaría si nos caemos de la bicicleta en medio del camino de bajada.

-No seas cobarde, ¿o acaso eres gallina?

Flower Beutiful miro hacia abajo, ofendida.

-Rainbow Dash, eso no fue muy amable de tú parte-Dijo Soarin, en defensa de Flower Beutiful- ella tiene razón, si te caes de la bicicleta en medio de la bajada de la colina puedes lastimarte, y lastimarte mucho, mucho.

-¿Ahora estas de su parte?-Pregunto un chico llamado Blue Time, que estaba detrás de Rainbow montando su bicicleta.

-Y porque no hacemos esto. Los que quieren aburrirse y bajar por la colina que lo hagan, y los que quieren jugar una gran carrera que monten sus bicicletas y empezamos la carrera.

* * *

><p>Conduje por el serpenteante camino hasta llegar a un viejo barrio ubicado a mitad de la ladera de la montaña. Veía atreves del cristal de la ventana a los chicos montar sus bicicletas, a las niñas saltar la cuerda, a la personas pasear a sus perros, a las mujeres regar sus plantas y a los autos pasar. Gire en una curva y condujo unos pocos metros antes de parar en un semáforo, mire hacia un lado y vi a lo lejos, mí viejo hogar. Era extraño pero, tuve un sentimiento al mirarlo, como algo que me deprimía y me apretaba el corazón, no podria explicarlo bien. Creo que ese sentimiento se llama, "Nostalgia", o algo así.<p>

Mi vieja casa era una casa de 2 pisos. Un gran jardín, delantero con un buzón y un pequeño camino empedrado que conducía desde la acera hasta la puerta principal. Al lado un garaje donde mi papá guardaba el auto. Detrás un gran patio trasero donde estaban 3 árboles, y una vieja casa del árbol ubicado en medio de los tres árboles, algunos arbustos y flores que mi mamá solía cuidar mucho.

El semáforo dio luz verde, me acerque un poco y me detuvo en frente, de la casa. Apague el motor, el reproductor de música del auto y quede recostada sobre el volante mirando mi antigua casa.

Recuerdo, cuando solíamos jugar en el verano con mis hermanos en la piscina inflable que papá un día nos trajo en navidad, y nosotros pensábamos que había sido papá Noel. Discutimos mucho tiempo sobre eso, como yo era la más chica aún creía en él, y mis hermanos me decían que era papá, hasta que mamá les dijo que yo tenía razón.

Vi que dentro de la casa, estaban un Hermano y una hermana corriendo de un lado al otro.

También recuerdo que papá, solía arreglar el auto con Dark Thunder. Je, je, Recuerdo que siempre que lavábamos el auto, papá nos mojaba con la manguera, y le decía a mamá que mentíamos cuando decíamos que era él, o nos daba dinero para que no se lo contasemos a mamá. Esos eran buenos tiempos.

* * *

><p>Soarin decidió bajar junto a las chicas, mientras que Rainbow Dash y los demás chicos se pusieron en posición. Cosa curiosa, pero siempre sucedía que Rainbow Dash era más intrépida que Soarin, y siempre acompañaba a los chicos en las cosas peligrosas o arriesgadas que hacían, mientras que Soarin miraba de lejos o lo hacía principalmente por cuidar de Rainbow Dash, aunque sabía que eso no saldría bien, fue así que se consiguió una buena cantidad de cicatrices en menos de un mes, al igual que Rainbow Dash. Pero Rainbow Dash, no lloraba a pesar de los fuertes golpes, y cortes que se hacía, como creía que lo haría Soarin por ser una niña, la verdad es que ella nunca notaba que se había cortado, sino solo despues de que alguien se lo decía.<p>

Ellos 2, a pesar de lo diferente que eran, (debido a que Rainbow siempre quería jugar a cualquier cosa, mientras que Soarin solo quería sentarse y leer todo él día), siempre estaban juntos, . Algunos chicos decían que ellos 2 eran novios, pero eso enojaba (y sonrojaba) a Rainbow Dash, y decía que no le gustaban los chicos y que nunca en su vida les gustaría. Era fácil de entender, solo tenía 4 años. Otros molestaban a Soarin, diciéndole que ella lo besaba a él, y que cuando se casaran él tendría que usar vestido y hacer la comida mientras ella salía a trabajar. Él, solo ignoraba esto y decía que ella era solo su amiga. A pesar de solo, ser un año mayor que ella.

Rainbow Dash miro hacia atrás, viendo que las chicas ya se habían ido, y Soarin esperaban que ellos empezaran la carrera. Sí él conocía bien a Rainbow Dash (y la conocía) sabía que ella no bajaría, principalmente porqué él no estaria en la carrera, y era cuestión de tiempo para que recapacitara.

-Preparados-contaba uno- 3…2…

-Esperen-grito Rainbow- cambie de opinión. No quiero jugar si Soarin no juega con nosotros.

-Pero Rainbow Dash-dijo el que estaba contando- fue tu idea en primer lugar.

-Lo sé, pero si tengo que elegir, quiero estar con mi amigo. Además sé, que les ganaría fácilmente.

-Eso es tan cursi-dijo uno- ¿no será porque quieres estar con tu novio?

Los demás chicos rieron.

-Entonces dejemos a los tortolitos en paz-dijo el que estaba contando-, vamos chicos.

El que estaba contando se lanzó, mientras que todos los demás se lanzaron detrás.

-¡Él no es mi novio!-grito Rainbow Dash en lo alto de la colina.

-No les hagas caso Rainbow Dash-dijo Soarin- ellos, solo dicen eso para molestarte. Si, haces caso de las cosas que dicen los idiotas de ti, perderás mucho tiempo.

Rainbow lo miro, un poco enojada, pero que no duro mucho y su expreción canbío a otra más amable. Siempre había hecho más caso a lo que decía Soarin que lo que decían los demás.

* * *

><p>Me pregunto, si aún están la casa del árbol detrás. Quizá todavía estén, si no talaron los árboles.<p>

La puerta del garaje se abrió, y salió marcha atrás una camioneta Ford F-150, de color negro. Quede observándolo salir hasta la calle. Quedo estacionado, detrás del auto donde estaba yo, mientras una dama con un bolso, y 3 niños salían de la puerta principal. La dama, llaveaba la puerta, mientras los niños corrían hasta la camioneta, abrían la puerta trasera y entraban dentro. La dama, camino despacio hasta llegar a la camioneta, y subir del lado del acompañante.

* * *

><p>Soarin bajaba por la colina a pie llevando al lado las bicicletas, y detrás venia Rainbow Dash mirando hacia abajo, un poco triste. No se veía ni rastro de las chicas que bajaron primero.<p>

-¿Qué pasa Rainbow?-pregunto Soarin.

-No, no es nada-respondió tristemente ella.

-Sabes que te conozco muy bien Rainbow Dash, sé cuándo algo te molesta. Vamos puedes decirlo, no se lo diré a nadie.

Ella suspiro.

-Aún quiero, bajar la colina. Pero sé que tú no quieres, y no quiero bajar sola.

Él miro hacia abajo, vio que la colina no era tan inclinada después de todo. Se detiene. Rainbow Dash se detiene unos cuantos pasos después y lo mira.

-Soarin, te pasa algo.

Él sonríe y levanta la cabeza.

-entonces vamos, yo quiero jugar una carrera también, pero desde la mitad de la colina ¿Sí?

Ella sonríe, y se sube a su bicicleta, se ponen en posición, y arrancan desde la mitad de la colina.

* * *

><p>Me quede un rato más, mientras la camioneta se aleja y se perdía de vista. Vuelvo a mirar a la casa una última vez, y arranca el auto. Decido bajar hasta la ciudad a comer algo, y luego seguir buscando. Pero, ¿Qué exactamente estaba buscando? Era algo que recíen lo estaba pensando.<p>

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash y Soarin bajaban rápidamente por la colina.<p>

-Te voy a ganar, ríndete tortuga-decía Soarin.

-En tus sueños.

-¿sabes porque te voy a ganar?-dijo Rainbow.

Estaban muy cerca los dos, pedaleando con todas sus fuerzas.

-Porque soy la más rápida de toda Equestria.

En eso, Rainbow sobrepasa a Soarin y llega hasta el final de la montaña a unos cuantos metros. Frena y mira hacia atrás, y ve que Soarin, viene cayendo por la colina con toda velocidad. Hasta que llega hasta el pie de la colina.

-¡Soarin!-grita ella, deja su bicicleta y va corriendo hasta donde esta él.

Llega hasta donde estaba él, se arrodilla en frente de su cuerpo y Vé que a su bicicleta le falta la rueda de adelante. Mira a Soarin, que está todo lastimado. Tiene los ojos cerrados.

-¡Soarin!-grita con miedo, temblándole la voz y al borde del llanto- ¡No!, lo siento. Yo no quería que…

Él abre los ojos, la mira a los ojos lagrimosos de ella y sonríe.

-Tenía razón, si te caes te puedes lastimar mucho.

Ella sonríe. Lo abrasa fuertemente, y él da un pequeño grito de dolor. Ella se pone firme a él y lo mira al rostro.

-¡Estaba preocupada por ti!...y…y…-se calma un poco y vé que Soarin lo miraba con una sonrísa- ¿Sabes que eres un idiota verdad?

-Lo, sé. Por eso no debes hacerme caso de lo que digo, que es una pérdida de tiempo.

Ella se ríe de eso. Lo ayuda a levantarse. Soarin Tiembla un poco, y se levanta recostándose un poco por ella. A pesar que le dolían todas las heridas que se había hecho y estaba recuperando lentamente la conciencía, cosa curiosa, no quería llorar delante de Rainbow Dash.

-Pero tú eres el único idiota con el que quiero perder mi tiempo, Soarin.

Busca su bicicleta que estaba tirada un poco más arriba de la colina, y Rainbow Dash busca la rueda que le falta que estaba más allá de donde ella había dejado su bicicleta. Una vez que tenían todo Caminan juntos hacia el orfanato.

-Sabes que Rainbow Dash, dejare de darte consejos como esos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres una idiota.

Ella se enoja y lo golpea en el hombro, haciendo que se caiga con todo y bicicleta, dando un fuerte grito.


	9. En busca de recuerdos

Rainbow Dash, Miro el medidor de gasolina, viendo que le faltaba un poco. Conduce Hasta el centro de la ciudad, para cargar más y merendar algo en una estación de combustible.

Durante todo el almuerzo, queda mirando hacia la ciudad, pensando: ¿Qué estaba buscando exactamente? ¿Dónde debía empezar a buscar?, sabía que estaba buscando parte de sus recuerdo que habían quedado en Cloudsdale pero también estaba preocupada de que la descubrieran ¿Debería llamar a alguien para avisarle? ¿Qué pasaría sí su madre, fuera hasta la plaza y preguntara por ella a Applejack o Pinkie, o llamara a las demás? ¿Debería decirles a sus amigas que la cubran, solo por hoy? ¿Pero qué tal sí, le piden una explicación, o le preguntan dónde está? Pero también recordaba parte de su infancia, y sentía nostalgia al recordar que su ciudad, casi no había cambiado desde que era una niña. Pero había algo curioso con mucho de estos recuerdos. Muchos de ellos, eran "después" de que se había mudado a Poniville cuando ella tenía 7 años, y solo recordaba las cosas de cuando estaban de visita en la casa de su abuela, cuando ella tenía 7 y medio. Pero no recordar, exactamente, el tiempo que ella había vivido "antes" de mudarse, y solo podía recordar muy escasas cosas, y fragmentos de historias de sus padres, que contaban de que ella había hecho en esa época. o cosas muy puntuales: Como un "Unico" recuerdo de cuando tenía 3, lugo nada, despues, un "Unico recuerdo cuando tenia 4 años, y nada más hasta que ella cumplio los 7, pero ya cuando vivia en Poniville.

Primero pensó, que era algo común, ella era muy chica, en ese entonces, en fin las típicas explicaciones. Pero debía haber algo más, de porque ella no podía recordar casi nada, debido a que algunas personas tienen recuerdos, incluso cuando tenían 4 años, de su infancia como Pinkie Pie, que recordaba perfectamente toda su vida, desde los 3 hasta el presente. Pero para ella, su vida empezaba a los 7 años, en adelante, exactamente cuando empeso la escuela primaría, y peor aún, se dio cuenta que en esa epoca, ya conocía a Fluttershy, pero no recordaba exactamente como se conocieron, simplemente ella ya era su amiga cuando empezaron las clases. Su madre, siempre solía contar que ellas se habían conocido en Cloudsdale, cuando tenían 5 años, " Cuando Estaban en guardería, luego ella se mudo a Poniville, un año antes que nosotros", pero ella nunca se lo había preguntado a Fluttershy si era verdad. Aunque, su madre tubiera fotos de esa epoca de cuando se habían conocido, para respaldarlo.

Todos estos pensamientos, mezclado a estas preguntas, le hacían doler la cabeza. Pago su cuenta y salío. Dejo el auto estacionado en la estación de combustible se dirigió a la ciudad, necesitaba centrar su mente, y concentrarse, antes de que pudiera saber que tenia que hacer. Bajo y camino por la ciudad, mezclándose con las personas que caminaban alborotadas por el festival, entre los vendedores ambulantes, y peatones.

* * *

><p>Ese día llovía a cantaros, y Rainbow Dash y su madre, había llegado empapada en el orfanato. Las hermanas, al llegar les trajeron unas toallas, donde empezaron a secarse en el pasillo.<p>

-Valla clima el de hoy ¿No?- dice la madre superiora.

-Sí, es la verdad. En las noticias dijeron que llovería durante todo el día, pero que a la noche, se detendrá.

-Eso espero. Sabe, pensé que hoy no iban a venir.

-Casi no venimos, pero Rainbow Dash, seguramente me hubiera insistido durante todo el día.

Iris, toma una toalla, y seca el pelo de Rainbow con fuerza.

-Basta mamá-dice ella.

-Quédate quieta un momento, que si sigues empapada, te vas a resfriar- ordena Iris, mientras batalla con Rainbow.

Iris, seca un poco más, y quita la toalla y mira a Rainbow. Ella Queda con el pelo desarreglado y de puntas.

-¿Bien?

-Bien, puedes irte-dice Iris.

Rainbow Dash corre por los pasillos, del orfanato, hasta la biblioteca, donde Encuentra a Soarin que está leyendo frente a una mesa. Se acerca sigilosamente, hasta detrás de él. Cuando está a unos centímetros, a punto de saltar sobre él, escucha:

-Vas a asustarme otra vez Rainbow ¿No es cierto?

-Como sabias, eso.

-Es tú costumbre.

Soarin cerró el libro, y se da vuelta en la silla. Miro a Rainbow Dash con su pelo todo despeinado. No pudo contenerse y se empezó a reír apuntando hacia ella.

Ella le saco la lengua.

* * *

><p>Se dirigió hasta la plaza principal. Ve que la plaza está totalmente repleta de gente. Mira a lo lejos, la multitud que disfruta de los juegos, a los niños corriendo, personas comiendo algodón de azúcar o helado. Camina hasta una tienda de helados y pide uno pequeño de vainilla, frutilla y menta granizada. Camina, dirigiéndose hasta el centro de la plaza. A pesar de que había venido por algo importante el día de hoy, eso no le impide de jugar a algunos juegos, y de paso ganar algunos premios.<p>

* * *

><p>-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?-dice Rainbow. Acostada en la alfombra de la biblioteca, y con los pies levantados en una silla.<p>

-No lo sé, ¿Tú que quieres hacer?-dice Soarin.

-No lo sé, ¿Tu qué quieres hacer?

Quedaron repitiéndose la pregunta por unos 2 minutos, hasta que hubo un apagón. Se escucha unos gritos mientras Quedan en la oscuridad.

-Ya sé que quiero hacer-Sonrió maquiavélicamente Soarin- Vamos por los demás.

* * *

><p>Rainbow pasa por distintas tiendas de juegos, ganando muchos premios, (La mayoría era comida de la celebración) hasta que decide que es suficiente. Ya habían pasado 2 horas.<p>

Decide caminar un poco y se dirige hasta el centro de la ciudad. Mira las vidrieras de tiendas deporte y música. Camina sin rumbo, doblando por las esquinas, deteniéndose cada tanto a mirar el lugar por donde pasa, recordando y distrayéndose, hasta que termina su helado. Ba hasta un bote de basura y tira el cono.

* * *

><p>Las hermanas, habían dicho a los chicos que el apagón era causado por la fuerte lluvia, y que la luz volvería en pocas horas, que permanecieran tranquilos y pacientes. Un grupo de 5 chicos y 4 chicas estaba reunido en la biblioteca del orfanato.<p>

-Damas y caballeros, Se preguntaran ¿porque los he traído aquí?-Dice Soarin.

Los chicos lo miraron.

-Es simple, como estamos cerca de la noche de brujas, he decidido que hoy contaremos historias de terror y luego jugaremos a las escondidas en la oscuridad. Así, veremos quién es el más valiente de todos nosotros. Los que decidan participar, quédense, los demás, se pueden ir-Todos se quedaron-bien entonces empezare-termino Soarin, sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

-Bueno, esta historia es real, y sucedió en este mismo lugar, en un día igual a este. Ese día, había venido un pequeño ser, de la parte más oscura de la colina de atrás del orfanato. Este ser, se llamaba "Beheaded", no tenía cabeza, porque se lo habían cortado, pero como él había hecho un pacto con el demonio antes de que sea ejecutado, no murió, pero había pasado una semana enterrado, en el cementerio local. Cuando al fin despertó, salió de su tumba. Beheaded, no quería llevar su cabeza, cargándola en la mano como si fuera una linterna, pero no podía ver sin ella. Pero él tuvo una pequeña idea: Él, arranco su cara, de lo que quedaba de su cabeza decapitada, y la coció en el centro de su pecho, junto con sus ojos, que los cocio en una palma de su mano.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash, camino unos metros y llego hasta un gran cercado. Primero pensó que se trataba de una mansión. Camino por la vereda, viendo aquella mansión a lo lejos.<p>

-Malditos ricos-dijo ella.

Hasta que llego a la reja de entrada. Se quedó parada en la reja de entrada, mientras leía el nombre de aquella institución que estaba en un cuadro de mármol: "Orfanato los milagros".

* * *

><p>-Beheaded, arrastraba su hacha oxidada por las tablas del Orfanato-contaba Soarin, arriba de la mesa de la biblioteca, actuando de manera improvisada mientras todos los chicos del orfanato estaban aterrados mirando como la sombra de Soarin, se tambaleaba en la ventana de atrás, con cada rayo que estallaba-Dejando una línea de sangre que lo seguía, ya había matado a hachazos a las monjas, y seguían los niños más pequeños.<p>

-Vengan-decía beheaded- vengan pequeños niños, quiero jugar con ustedes

"Caminaba por las escaleras y llego hasta la biblioteca, tocando la puerta. Toc, Toc, Toc,-

Saorin golpeaba la mesa de madera

- estoy del otro lado, saben que las escondidas me fascinan.

"y entro en la biblioteca, donde estaban los niños escondidos"

- vamos escóndanse, dense prisa y corran rápido, que no tienen salida, su miedo no sirve de nada

"se escuchaba el sonido del hacha oxidada por las tablas del suelo"

-Tontos, sé que están aquí

"golpea con todas sus fuerzas un estante de libros derribándolos, los chicos corren"

-Ya los encontré-

Beheaded, empieza a correr detrás de los niños.

-Así que gane, mejor que empiecen a rezar.

"Beheaded lanza su hacha, golpeando contra el suéter de Little orange, que queda atrapada, Él se acerca, y siente el miedo de Little orange, y se ríe"

-Ja, ja, ja. Te atrape, yo gane,-se acerca más a ella-Ahora, te castigare.

En ese momento, un rayo atraviesa el cielo, haciendo que todo quede muy iluminado, tanto que todos cierran los ojos. Soarin, aprovecha para esconderse debajo de la mesa que, afortunadamente tenía un mantel, y escucha todos los gritos de los demás.

-¿Dónde está Soarin?-preguntan algunos.

Soarin, golpea las tablas del piso y escucha como todos se quedan callados. Soarin aguanta la risa por un momento, y en el tono más siniestro que puede dice:

-Estoy del otro lado.

Los chicos gritan de terror, y empiezan a correr hacia las salidas, o esconderse donde pueden.

Soarin estalla en risa, que los chicos intermpretan que es la risa de Beheaded, y gritan peor, alertando a todos los demas.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash, sentía un fuerte latido en su corazón, dándole una sensación de que se le fuera a salir del pecho, mientras una gran tristesa la albergava, pero no sabía porque. Camino unos metros, y queda mirando un pequeño árbol al fondo de la mansión. Mientras imágenes despertadas al azar, surgían en su mente al igual que voces de niños jugando, como otras voces que ella desconocía. Era todo muy confuso para ella. Al igual que le empezaba a doler fuertemente la cabeza.<p>

-Es extraño-piensa ella para sí, mientras mira hacia abajo- este lugar me hace sentir muy triste, como si fuera un lugar donde paso algo muy malo, pero yo no he estado aquí antes. Hasta creo que es la primera vez que estoy aquí.

Camina unos metros y se sienta en una banca cercana, esperando a que le pase esa sensación.

En frente de la acera, un hombre con una guitarra, sentada en la acera la mira.

* * *

><p>Soarin sale de debajo del mantel y mira alrededor. No había nadie.<p>

-Perfecto- dice él.

Camina lentamente, arrastrando el palo de una escoba que encuentra por el camino y sale de la biblioteca.

-Corran, corran pequeños niños, escóndase mientras puedan que no tienen escapatoria-decía él, con voz siniestra.

Escuchaba como algunos chicos gritaban y se escuchaban que corrían a esconderse.

Soarin estaba muy feliz.

Caminaba, arrastrando los pies, y abriendo lentamente las puertas.

-Salgan, salgan pequeños, quiero que juguemos todos juntos. Ja, ja, ja.

Se escuchaban que venían las hermanas, buscando a los pequeños. Algunos chicos gritaban a las hermanas: "cuidado, que los va a oír Beheaded "; "ayúdenos hermana".

Entre las sombras, Soarin vio como una sombra atravesaba corriendo de una habitación a otra que estaba en frente. Esa figura la conocía muy bien, sabía que era Rainbow Dash. Soarin, sonrió y pensó: "voy a jugarle una gran broma, a la más valiente de todas".

Se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió lentamente.

-te encont…-dijo él, sin terminar la frase.

Sintió como un trozo de madera, se rompía contra su rostro. Soarin cayó al suelo, todo el lugar le daba vueltas, luego sintió otro golpe y una voz que gritaba.

-¡detente, detente Rainbow Dash!, ¿Qué haces?

Rainbow Dash vio que una luz alumbraba el lugar, era una hermana que los estaba buscando. Vio al suelo, y vio como Soarin, escupía un diente y sangre de su boca. Ella, soltó el trozo de madera y se tapó la boca con las 2 manos. Estaba paralizada de miedo por lo que había hecho.

-¡Rainbow Dash! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Soarin?!

Rainbow Dash, se fue corriendo atravesando a la hermana, tratando de no llorar.

Soarin la vio correr, y le grito.

-¡Rainbow Dash, espera, espera!

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash, cerró los ojos y sintió como se tranquilizaba lentamente y las imagenes y voces iban disminuyendo, mientras respiraba profundo sentía un leve dolor de cabeza. Abrió los ojos y vio a aquel sujeto del otro lado de la acera. Vio que le sonreía. Estaba, literalmente sentado en la acera, con una guitarra en la mano, y un sombrero en frente de él, con algunas monedas y billetes dentro. En ese momento, no había nadie que pasara por esa calle, estaban solo ellos 2. El sujeto le guiño un ojo.<p>

* * *

><p>Luego de que volviera la luz, las hermanas habían encontrado a todos los chicos en la sala principal. Preguntaban ¿por qué estaban tan asustados? Y ¿porque se habían escondido por todo el orfanato? Pero todos, les contaban la misma historia de un loco con hacha que mataba niños. Decían que Soarin se los había contado. Ellas, reprendieron a Soarin, mientras curaban sus heridas. Soarin estaba sentado en una butaca en silencio, mientras ellas lo reprendían y pedía disculpas a todos los niños. Le colocaban alcohol, y unas vendas. Soarin, miro hacia la puerta entreabierta, viendo que Rainbow Dash lo miraba semi escondida por un minuto, luego corrió hacía la derecha sin hacer ruido y sin que nadie la viera.<p>

Luego de un tiempo, Iris les conto a las hermanas que no habían encontrado a Rainbow Dash. Luego la hermana superiora mando a todos los niños que ayudaran a buscarla. Todos lo hicieron. Pero con nada de éxito.

Soarin estaba en las habitaciones, debido a que estaba castigado. Una de las chicas, llamada Green Flower le conto que no estaban pudiendo encontrar a Rainbow Dash, y de que Iris estaba preocupada.

Soarin, se puso su abrigo para la lluvia y salió por una ventana, mientras la niña se acercaba a la ventana.

-¿A dónde vas Soarin? ¿Recuerda que estas castigado?

-A disculparme, volveré pronto, asme un favor, y no cuentes nada de esto.

Fue directo a la salida principal y entro. Sin que nadie lo viera, subió por las escaleras hasta la planta alta y salió a un balcón de la última habitación. Era un pequeño balcón, donde estaba unas plantas que cubrían una parte del mismo, dejando un lugar perfecto para esconderse. Soarin, removió un poco las plantas y encontró a Rainbow Dash que estaba sentada abrasando sus piernas, y con algunas lágrimas que sobresalían de sus mejillas. Él se acercó y puso una mano sobre su hombro. Ella levanto la mirada, dejando ver sus ojos lagrimosos.

-Te estamos buscando Rainbow, ven a dentro o te resfriaras-dijo cálidamente.

Ella vio los vendajes de Soarin, y de nuevo cubrió su rostro contra sus piernas. Él, se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa Rainbow?

-Soarin-dijo ella, con voz temblorosa-¿tú me odias verdad?

-¿Por qué debería odiarte?

-yo te lastime mucho, tú debes odiarme, y… no volver… a querer verme. Yo te golpee...yo…yo…yo lo siento-empieza a llorar.

Soarin la abrasa y levanta su rostro y la mira a los ojos. El rostro de Soarin, era muy amable. Él sonríe débilmente.

-Rainbow Dash, eso no importa. Tú tenías miedo, lo entiendo, y fue mi culpa por haberte asustado. Hacemos mal, sin convicción. Soy yo, el que debe pedirte disculpas. Rainbow, no me gusta verte llorar-seca sus lágrimas con un pequeño pañuelo blanco que saca del bolsillo de su abrigo- ¿Me perdonas Rainbow Dash?-dice Soarin dulcemente.

Ella queda mirándola, y lo abrasa fuertemente mientras llora. Él la abrasa y queda mirando la lluvia, como lentamente ve calmándose y lloviendo menos. Se saca su abrigo y la cubre.

-Rainbow Dash, yo te quiero mucho, y nada de lo que me hagas cambiar que yo te quiera. Somos amigos, Rainbow Dash, y los amigos se perdonan. Nunca olvides eso. Nunca olvides quien eres, y recuerda que siempre estaré ahí cuando lo necesites. Rainbow Dash, quizás me falte muchas cosas, y prefiero que me falte todo lo que aún no tengo, pero nunca quiero que me faltes tú. Pues siempre puedo conseguir todas las cosas, pues son materiales. Pero si te vas, nunca llenare el vacío que dejaras en mi corazón-indica su pecho con una mano.

Rainbow Dash levanta la vista, se seca algunas lágrimas y lo mira cálidamente.

-Soarin, yo te quiero mucho también, y no quiero perderte nunca.

Lo abrasa fuertemente y se levantan. Soarin, le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Rainbow, algo que hacia últimamente después de que ellos discutieran, de pequeñas cosas de todos los días.

Él, siempre había admirado esa mentalidad de Rainbow, de poder vivir entre la fantasía y la realidad, en la que Vivian los niños de su edad. Gracias a eso, Rainbow Dash podían pasarle esas pequeñas grandes historias, que habían echo de la vida de Soarin, más divertida. pero tambien admiraba lo buena que Rainbow Dash era, de perdonar con rapidez a alguien, luego de asustarse mucho con una historía y la inocencía de confundir un cuento con la realidad. Muchas de sus historias y aventuras, la habian vivido principalmente por la desbordante imaginación de Rainbow Dash, más que la de Soarin. Él, se limitaba a jugar en esos mundos de fantacía que Rainbow Dash creaba todos los días. Pero a pesar de todo, le gustaba más la realidad que los cuentos, debido a que en ella, siempre estaba Soarin para jugar con ella.

Soarin cubre a Rainbow Dash con su abrigo y la toma de la mano. Entran al orfanato y se dirigen hacia la sala principal.

-Espera Soarin-dice ella.

-¿Qué pasa Rainbow Dash?

Ella mete la mano en un bolsillo de su vestido y saca algo.

-Toma, es tu diente que se te callo cuando te golpee.

Él, mira la mano de Rainbow Dash, que deja ver una muela.

-ho, gracias Rainbow-Agarra su muela-es uno de mis dientes favoritos.

Rainbow queda mirando a Soarin, hasta que él se pone un poco nervioso.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta él.

-¿Por qué no te lo pones?

-Hem, no te preocupes por eso, vuelven a crecer con el tiempo- Dice Soarin.

Para su suerte, Soarin estaba en la edad en que empezaba a perder sus últimos dientes de leche, y el que Rainbow le había tirado, era uno de los que ya se le estaba por caer. Era, exactamente por esto que Soarin había escupido sangre, pero el golpe no había sido muy fuerte realmente, solo le había dejado un raspon en la cabeza, y que, Soarin, penso que las hermanas habían exagerado en ponerle una venda.

* * *

><p>Aquel sujeto que estaba del otro lado de la acera dice:<p>

-esta canción es para ti, preciosa.

Y empieza a cantar.

"Yo busco una princesa azul,

Que tenga el pelo de los colores del arcoíris

Que tenga un excelente traje

Te digo: Estas perfecta para, darte un masaje

Nada me importa, como se pueda llamar

Nada me importa, que no sepa ni hablar

Pero que en la cama sepa amar.

#####

Yo busco una princesa,

Que sea una linda dama

Que me diga: vamos derecho para mi cama

Que me presente a su amiga

Y que las dos, me hagan verle la cara a Dios

Y que me dejen bien enamorado

Que cumplan esta promesa sin que apaguen la luz

#####

Quiero una mujer, que me ame sin prisa.

Que tanga mucho dinero, en un banco de Suiza

Que Me invite una botella

#####

Que me dé, la llave de su corazón

Y lo más importante Que me de placer,

Que muerda con pasión mi cuello,

Y deje su rojo sello

Y que me diga que mía siempre será

Pues a ti mujer, como la guitarra

Sé, que Si no te toco no suenas

Así, como esta guitarra toco sus cuerdas

Peli-Arcoíris, a tí te tocare las piernas

Porque a la guitarra le tocas las cuerdas,

Y le vibra el diapasón

Ya verás que cuando te toque las piernas,

Te vibrara el corazón.

Ja, ja, ja".

Rainbow Dash se sintió muy ofendida, pero respiro profundamente y, con la mejor cara de actora, sonrió lentamente y se acerque con la cara más seductora que pudo a aquel sujeto. Él siguió cantando.

-"Que se acerque despacio con un lento andar

Moviendo su cuerpo con un suave ondular

Peli-arcoiris, contigo quiero envejecer

Mentira después de esta noche no te vuelvo a ver"

Rainbow Dash, se paró frente a él.

-Quizás yo pueda ayudarte con eso-Dijo Rainbow, en el tono más seductor que pudo.

El sujeto sonrió y dijo:

-Quizás estuviste con muchos chicos, pero ¿Alguna vez estuviste con un hombre de verdad?

Rainbow Dash, acerco lentamente su cara.

-Puedo acerté tocar el cielo, sin volar, ¡preciosa!-dice él sonrientemente.

Sus rostros quedan enfrentándose a pocos centímetros. Él sonrió seductoramente mientras ella se acerca. Él cerró los ojos y Rainbow Dash, rápidamente le saca la guitarra de las manos y, antes de que él se dé cuenta y pueda hacer algo, Rainbow Dash le rompe la guitarra contra el rostro, haciendo que vuelen algunos dientes y sangre, junto con astillas y partes de la guitarra. El sujeto queda tendido en el suelo, inconsciente y con algunos dientes menos.

Rainbow Dash queda con una parte del clavijero y el mástil de la guitarra mientras algunas cuerdas se enrollan y cuelgan como resortes, de lo que queda de la guitarra.

-Lo siento, pero no eres de mi tipo-Dice Rainbow Dash y tira el resto de la guitarra en frente del sujeto.


	10. Hospital

Me dirigió al auto, y conduje fuera de la estación de gasolina. Ese sujeto me había hecho enojar, y necesitaba una vuelta para calmarme. Lentamente conduje alejándome del centro de la ciudad.

Estúpido idiota, ¿Qué se cree? Que con esa estúpida canción conseguirá una cita. Me alegro haberle partido su estúpida guitarra por la cabeza, así aprenderá a comportarse ¿Porque hay tantos idiotas así en el mundo?

Maneje, y di la vuelta en una esquina, conduje viendo como las personas pasaban lentamente por las aceras. En un momento vio un hospital, justo cuando el semáforo había cambiado a rojo. Quedo mirando a aquel imponente edificio, de color blanco, que decía en el frente del mismo "Hospital general". Era extraño, pero aquel mismo sentimiento que había tenido al estar cerca del orfanato, lo sentía nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Una vez al mes, la iglesia cercana organiza una excursión a un lugar cerca de la ladera de la montaña más cercana. Cada mes, nos llevan a todos los niños del orfanato a ese lugar, que queda al costado de la ruta, un corto campo abierto con una pequeña acumulación de árboles de pinos, en el medio, luego otro campo abierto con algunas mesas de picnics, y largos bancos para que las personas puedan sentarse, detrás de los árboles. Algunos bebederos, ubicados aleatoriamente, una fuente y algunos faroles dispersos. Es un hermoso lugar en Cloudsdale. En él, se puede ver una hermosa vista de toda la ciudad. Tienen que ver los atardeceres, son mil veces más hermosos en ese lugar.<p>

Con Rainbow Dash, solíamos venir una vez a la semana, pues nos traía su madre cuando tenía tiempo. Una gran señora, y una de las mejores personas que he conocido. Solíamos quedarnos toda la tarde jugando a las escondidas, dibujando sobre las mesas, trepando árboles, o mirando el paisaje en el atardecer. Rainbow Dash, es mi mejor amiga. La conocí hace 1 año y medio en una tarde que su madre, vino a visitar el orfanato. Desde ese día, fuimos inseparables el uno del otro. Compartíamos todo, siempre estábamos juntos, y todos los días ella venía a jugar al orfanato conmigo. A pesar de ser una niña, es muy ruda, incluso una vez me tiro algunos dientes, cuando intente asustarla, por suerte eran dientes de leche y los nuevos volvieron a crecer en poco tiempo. Yo, siempre la quise, y parecerá cursi, pero creo que, desde que la vi, quise estar el resto de mi vida con ella.

Ese día, como ya dije, estábamos todos los chicos reunidos. Yo estaba cerca de la carretera, escribiendo en una roca que estaba cerca del pequeño bosque. Era una sorpresa para ella, así que fui corriendo, atravesando el bosque hasta llegar a la otra mitad del lugar. Recuerdo que Rainbow Dash, estaba mirando el paisaje, con los brazos apoyados por el barandal. Yo corrí hacia ella.

* * *

><p>Estacione en la otra calle y fui caminando al hospital. Miro a aquella inmensa mole de 4 pisos, de paredes blancas y ventanas que refulgían con la luz del sol. Miro la entrada, viendo como algunas personas atravesaban las puertas de vidrio. A pesar de ser un día festivo, había muchas personas entrando y saliendo del hospital, así como doctores y enfermeras que se movían de un lado al otro detrás de la puerta.<p>

Tranquilamente, me dirigió hacia la puerta, mezclándose con la multitud. Tomo el pasamano de metal de la puerta de vidrio y entro, justo en el momento en que salía un doctor con traje y bata blanca. Choque un poco en el umbral, y lo mire sobre mi hombro, estaba hablando por teléfono y no se detuvo. Cosa rara, se veía como alguien familiar.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué estas mirando Rainbow Dash?-pregunte.<p>

Ella me miro y me sonrió. Yo amaba verla sonreír.

-Nada Soarin, solo estaba esperándote.

Recuerdo que se apretó un poco el pecho.

-Vamos, Rainbow Dash-le digo- quiero mostrarte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ven, corre-le digo jugando.

Corro a una pequeña distancia antes de que ella me empiece a perseguir. Recuerdo que ella se reía, mientras corría. Ella siempre fue muy rápida, por eso me alcanzo enseguida, pero yo corrí lo más rápido que pude, viendo que la dejaba atrás. Seguí corriendo, tan fuerte como podía, hasta llegar al otro lado del bosque. Quede exhausto, y mira hacia atrás, esperando ver a Rainbow Dash en cualquier momento del bosque, detrás de mí.

Pero eso no ocurrió, me pareció muy raro. Camine lentamente, esperando verla por el camino, o entre los árboles para asustarme, pero no la vi, hasta que llegue del otro lado del bosque. Los adultos, y los niños se habían reunido en un círculo en medio del campo. Me acerque un poco, recordando que me latía muy fuerte el corazón. Tenía miedo, y no pensaba en nada. Luego escuche un grito desgarrador de un adulto, que decía:

-¡Llamen a una ambulancia!

* * *

><p>Entre dentro del hospital, sintiendo una gran angustia. Miro a las personas, ir y venir, a las enfermeras pasar con portapapeles en sus brazos, repitiendo cosas ininteligibles, escuchando como por los parlantes llamaban a un tal "Doctor Smith", que me hacía recordar a la abuela de Applejack. Me dirigí, sin pensar hasta un ascensor, y entro en él.<p>

* * *

><p>Recuerdo que ese día, llegaron de la ambulancia 2 paramédicos, apenas llegaron le conectaron a Rainbow Dash un desfibrilador en el pecho y dijeron "Despejen" dándole una descarga. Yo no podía verla de esa forma, y cerré los ojos y me tape los oidos, antes de que le dieran una segunda descarga. Luego la llevaron en una camilla a la ambulancia, junto con su madre, que lloraba de una manera desgarradora.<p>

La madre superiora, y otras hermanas del orfanato nos llamaron y nos dijeron que Rainbow Dash estaba enferma, y que debía irse por ahora, pero que ella estaría bien.

Yo no soy ningún tonto, y sé que la madre superiora nos dijo eso, solo para tranquilizarnos, pues todos éramos niños, y estábamos preocupados por nuestra amiga. Pero yo sabía lo que había sucedido, a Rainbow Dash: "Le había dado un ataque cardiaco".

* * *

><p>Subi en el ascensor, donde había varias personas. Me acomodó en una esquina, pero me sentía rara, pues había entrado en un hospital que, apenas conocía de vista. Pero, "Algo" me impulso a tomar esa decisión de entrar. Algo que, si en ese momento me lo hubieran preguntado, no sabría explicar. Las personas, bajaron en la planta alta, en las salas de internaciones, yo también baje, viendo que estaba en un pasillo largo, con unas puertas a ambos lados, y entre las puertas se veían, bancos de espera, algunas macetas con pequeñas plantas de hojas que se asemejaban a la hoja de un cuchillo, y un dispensador de agua fría y caliente. A mi derecha y mi izquierda se abrían otros pasillos, dejándola en el medio de 3 caminos diferentes. Quede a unos pasos del ascensor.<p>

* * *

><p>Paso el día siguiente espere pacientemente recibir noticias de Rainbow Dash, pero ella no vino. Salí del orfanato por la tarde. Sabía que no me dejarían y a verla, primero por ser un niño de 6 años, y segundo porque pensarían en mi reacción, era lógico. Pero, Salí por la parte de atrás del orfanato, y camine hasta la estación de autobuses. Tuve suerte y me dejaron pasar sin preguntarme por mis padres. A pesar de estar toda mi vida en un orfanato, conocía las calles de la ciudad a la perfección. Llegue, al hospital, a aquella mole blanca de 4 pisos que decía "Hospital general". Camine hasta la entrada, mezclándome con el resto de las personas que entraban y salían por la puerta rotatoria. Camine al ascensor, y subí a la sala de internaciones.<p>

Cuando llegue al piso de internaciones y Mire alrededor, viendo que un grupo de enfermeras, estaba cerca de una ventana, fumando y charlando. La entrada, estaba en la intersección de 3 pasillos, y en el pasillo de la izquierda, estaban las enfermeras, del lado derecho, se veían a los servicios de limpieza. Me escabullí en un el pasillo que estaba enfrente, y mire el pasillo, no había nadie, seguramente el horario de visitas habría terminado. Empecé a revisar las salas de a una, esperándome encontrar con Rainbow Dash.

Estuve así, hasta casi llegar a la última sala, cuando en la sala 101, la encontré. Me quede atónito, ella estaba en una camilla con varios conectores de presión cardiaca y una máquina de electrocardiógrafo digital conectada, que hacía un pitido marcando el palpitar de su corazón. Entre temblando. Ella estaba mirando por la ventana, con unas ropas blanca.

-Ra…in…bow-dije en un tembloroso murmullo-¿Rainbow Dash?

Ella, se volteo, y me miro, de inmediato sonrió.

-Soarin, me alegro que hallas venido a visitarme-dijo, casi un susurro tan débil, que me helo la sangre.

* * *

><p>Camine unos pasos, viendo que algunas salas estaban entre abiertas que dejaban ver a las camillas donde estaban algunas personas con sus seres queridos, o en algunas ocasiones, enfermeras arreglando la sala. Camino un largo rato, sintiendo como una gran tristeza aumentaba en cada paso, así como el latido de mi corazón se hacía más profundo.<p>

* * *

><p>Me quede con Rainbow Dash unos minutos, me senté a su lado en la camilla. Cuando apenas me senté, ella recostó su cabeza contra mi hombro y me abraso.<p>

-Pensé que no vendrías-dice ella.

-Los buenos amigos, siempre están contigo, en las buenas y en las malas, y a pesar de todo. Incluso si uno de ellos esta con una enfermedad, nuca se discrimina eso. Dashie, eso quiero que nunca lo olvides-trataba de abrasarla, trataba de ser fuerte, pero veía como distintos cables se conectaban hasta ella, al igual que un suero en su antebrazo izquierdo.

-Cuando salga de aquí, vamos a jugar, a comer helado en el orfanato, mamá me lo prometió.

Trate de tranquilizarme y no llorar.

-¿Y tú mamá, Rainbow Dash?

-Está hablando con el doctor, ya llegara.

Estuve con ella por un tiempo, contándole sobre cómo estaban las cosas en el orfanato, o cosas que había leído. Pero no podía concentrarme, el titilar del cardiógrafo, me hacía temblar y pensar, si ella estaba bien, realmente. En un minuto me levante.

-¿Dónde vas Soarin?

-Ya vuelvo, voy a tomar aire. Ya vengo- esa fue la primera y última vez que le mentí.

Estaba preocupado, y quería saber cómo estaba su salud realmente. Tuve suerte, cuando Salí, escuche a las enfermeras hablar de "Los señores Rainbow", que estaban hablando con el doctor Karminroten Herz, en la sala de abajo, en el piso 2.

* * *

><p>Avance con pasos cada vez más temblorosos, hasta llegar hasta la habitación 101. Vi aquella habitación, ve que la puerta está cerrada, mira a ambos lados, viendo que está sola. Lleve mi mano, hasta la perilla de la puerta.<p>

* * *

><p>En una sala de hospital, una vez se pudo ver a un niño de 6 años que estaba frente a la puerta de un doctor. Detrás de la puerta, se escucha como el doctor informa sobre la salud de su mejor amiga. El doctor utiliza términos muy técnicos, que uno no esperaría que un joven de 6 años comprendiera. En un momento, se ve que ese joven abre grandemente los ojos y sale corriendo de la puerta.<p>

* * *

><p>Abrí la puerta, viendo que en la sala solo esta una enfermera que me mira por un segundo.<p>

-Disculpe, pero estamos arreglando las habitaciones ¿Necesita algo señorita?

Me quede mirando la habitación un momento, me parece extrañamente familiar, y sentía como algunas lágrimas asomaban por mis ojos, así como recuerdos rotos de imágenes que nunca había tenido. Me llevó una mano a la sien, y miro a la enfermera.

-No, lo siento solo me equivoque de habitación, disculpe la interrupción-Digo, y cierra la puerta.

Me sienta en la banca que está al lado y trato de tranquilizarme, pero deja caer algunas lágrimas, mientras recuerdos de dibujos con crayones, atardeceres, juegos con otros niños, inundan mi mente, haciéndole doler la cabeza. "No entiende que pasa, ¿Acaso me estoy volviendo loca?".

* * *

><p>En ese momento entendí lo que pasaba.<p>

Recuerdo que estaba en la biblioteca del orfanato. El día empezaba y yo podía verlo. Sabía que ella no iba a volver nunca más a este orfanato. Empecé a recordar todo lo que hicimos juntos. Pero, a pesar de mi edad, podía entender que pasaba.

El plasma sanguíneo, está formado por muchas células sanguíneas. Entre ellas, los conocidos glóbulos rojos, plaquetas, glóbulos blancos, macrófagos del sistema inmunológico, diversas proteínas, calcio de la reabsorción ósea, hormonas, etc. El corazón, irriga todas estas partículas, células y demás por todo nuestro cuerpo, atravesó de los vasos sanguíneos, capilares sanguíneos, ventrículos, arterias y venas.

Se denomina "Trombosis" a la formación de un coágulo de sangre en las arterias o venas. Se lo considera el mayor asesino en cardiopatías.

Si la sangre permanece estancada, por así decirlo, en algún punto del sistema sanguíneo, se produce un "Coagulo". Piénsalo de esta manera: una agrupación, de células, proteínas y otras partículas que se agrupan en alguna parte de tu sistema sanguíneo que forman una pequeña esfera, que se puede pegar a tus vasos sanguíneos.

Con estos "Coágulos" pueden ocurrir dos cosas:

La primera, es que los coágulos pueden deshacerse con la propia irrigación sanguínea, debido a que chocan con las demás células de la sangre y las paredes de los "endotelios", Así se denominan a las paredes que recubren interiormente a las arterias, venas y capilares, etc. desasiéndose en las propias partículas que la originaron. Como una pequeña esfera de lodo que esa en medio de un rio, y que a medida que este lo arrastra, esa pequeña esfera choca contra los lados del rio, o las cosas que pueden aparecer en su trayecto, como piedras, ramas de árboles y demás. Entonces no ocurre nada, la persona continua su vida normal, porque nada ha pasado.

La segunda: estos coagulas, se transportan por todo el cuerpo sin deshacerse y con el riesgo que puedan adherirse a las células de los endotelios, y eso es extremadamente peligroso.

Si un conjunto de coágulos, tapa las arterias pulmonares, te produce un Trombo Embolismó Pulmonar (TEP), haciendo que la oxigenación de la sangre no se produzca correctamente y trae consecuencias grabes como Apneas, dolor de pecho, poca oxigenación en la sangre, muerte celular y finalmente la muerte.

Si tapan las arterias cerebrales, te puede producir un Accidente Cerebro Vascular (ACV). Esto puede provocar una hemorragia por la rotura de un vaso cerebral (Ictus Hemorrágico). Lo que provoca que la muerte de las neuronas en el área donde se produzco la rotura, disminuyendo la cantidad de sangre en el cerebro, pudiendo provocar que la persona muera de desangrado, quede en coma con daño cerebral de por vida, que quede en coma o con la mitad del cuerpo sin la capacidad de volver a moverlo, una hemiplejia, tetraplejia, y demás.

Si los coágulos las arterias coronarias cardiacas, puede provocar un Infarto Agudo de Miocardio (IAM). Eso era lo que le había pasado a Rainbow Dash.

Estas son las 3 causas de mayor mortalidad en el mundo.

Estos coágulos, que se habían adherido a las paredes de las arterias coronarias, habían estado un tiempo muy largo en ella ¿Cuál es la consecuencia de esto? La necrosis de los tejidos cardiacos, es decir, la muerte de las células del corazón, haciendo que las paredes del mismo aumenten de grosor, debido a que no podían bombear bien, en cambio los músculos cardiacos se debilitaran consideradamente, debido a que debían contraer paredes cardiacas más gruesas a las que tendrían que contraer. Estas paredes, que habían disminuido la capacidad de elasticidad del corazón, haciendo que sea más difícil la contracción del corazón, y por lo tanto, que la sangre sea más difícil que llegue a todo el cuerpo. Ella siempre había sido muy activa, y nunca paraba de correr, a pesar de que estuviera cansada, debido a esto su corazón estaba en constante estrés, y debía latir más rápido para satisfacer la demanda de los músculos, produciendo que la enfermedad evolucionara considerablemente.

Se denomina "síntoma clínico" a la referencia subjetiva que un paciente tiene de su enfermedad. En otras palabras, "Lo que siente en el cuerpo en el momento que se produzca la enfermedad".

Entre los síntomas que se pueden sentir en una trombosis, son: dolor en las pantorrillas, hinchazón en los tobillos y piernas, aumento de la temperatura local, falta de aire sin una causa que lo explique, espiración rápida, dolor de pecho, mareos.

Rainbow Dash, solía agarrarse el pecho desde que la conocí, pero nunca pensé que sea grabe hasta ahora. Además ella, nunca había presentado otros síntomas, que evidenciaran esta enfermedad o que hicieran posible un diagnóstico temprano. Esto, hacía imposible que se descubriera en ella un signo, o un síntoma, y a pesar de que no presentara otros síntomas, le dio un IAM.

Un médico, al tener presente un síntoma, debe tratar de sacar diferentes expectativas que Allan producido ese síntoma, sacando una conclusión y el diagnóstico correcto en el menor tiempo posible. Pero esto no es tan sencillo, debido a que los pacientes, son exactamente diferentes a lo que está escrito en un papel de una enciclopedia. Por eso, nunca se puede encontrar un paciente, que presenta los síntomas tal cual esta descrito en un tomo de alguna enciclopedia.

Las personas comunes, no están preocupadas por esto, debido a que el pensamiento social de este tipo de personas, tienden a asociarlas a las personas que tienen "Factores de riesgo", como el sedentarismo, la edad mayor a 40 años, fumar, obesidad, etc. Pero esto no es cierto, una trombosis puede ocurrirle a cualquier persona, en cualquier momento, a cualquier edad, a pesar de que no se tengan los factores que se predispongan a ella.

Recuerdo que todo esto, lo había leído en un libro de medicina superior. Estas enfermedades no se pueden detener, debido a que en nuestra sangre, continuamente se están produciendo estos coágulos. En este momento, cientos de miles de pequeños coágulos se forman y desasen en nuestro cuerpo, es natural. Un IAM, un ACV o un TEP pueden producirse a cualquier edad, pero producirse una necrosis lo suficientemente grave, a una edad tan joven, que sea necesario un trasplante, es algo que le puede tocar a 1 en un millón de niños.

Recuerdo que el doctor, había dicho que ya había puesto el nombre de Rainbow Dash en una lista de trasplantes. Una lista de trasplantes, era donde se le ponía a todas las personas que necesitaban un órgano. Pero, esta lista no se regía por orden de anotaciones, es decir: si Rainbow Dash hubiera sido la primera de la lista, no se le daría el corazón.

La lista se regía por la gravedad del paciente, y por las probabilidades de sobrevivir al trasplante. Rainbow Dash, a pesar de ser una niña aún, no estaba demasiado grabe para considerarla entre las primeras, pero su condición iría empeorando con el pasar de los días. Los órganos, de las personas, solo se daban si una persona era donante activo y estaba a punto de morir, o si una persona venia y firmaba un acta para darle el corazón a Dashie.

Pero había un problema, ella era una niña, y las personas que venían a donar, debían ser niños, pues sería muy arriesgado trasplantarle el corazón de un adulto a un cuerpo de un niño. Por lo que se descartaban la posibilidad de que un adulto viniera a donar, dejando las probabilidades de sobrevivir al trasplante, muy bajas. Además de que la persona que tuviera el corazón para darle, debía ser del mismo grupo sanguíneo, debido a que si era de diferente grupo, el órgano sería considerado como un cuerpo extraño, (como es el caso de las bacterias) y eliminado por el "Complejo mayor de histocompatibilidad". Incluso si había un donante, la vida de una persona con un trasplante de un órgano era muy delicada.

En ese momento estaba muy confundido y asustado. Era algo que no me había dejado dormir. Si algo le llegara a pasar a ella, yo no sé lo haría. Era algo, que nunca pensé vivir, y es algo que nadie debe vivir.

En ese momento todo me recordaba a ella, y yo no quería quedarme en este lugar. Si era necesario, y si algo le llegaba a pasar, yo nunca volvería a este lugar. No podía pensar en nada más: Mi mejor amiga se estaba muriendo en la sala del Hospital General, y yo estaba aquí, en este Maldito lugar.

Mire por la ventana y recordé lo que había dicho el doctor, que me taladraba la cabeza, y me carcomía la mente: "Que ella necesitaba un corazón".


	11. Sé, que estoy haciendo lo correcto

Soarin golpeo la puerta y espera frente a la puerta. Dentro se escucha una voz que dice: "pase". Abre la puerta y entra en el consultorio del médico. Dentro, se puede ver un gran escritorio de madera con una pequeña lámpara color verde, hojas desparramadas por todas partes, y 3 libros grandes de un lado. Detrás, un estante repleto de libros, casi todos color verde y azul, y un poster con un esquema de anatomía de músculos, pulmones, sistema digestivo y algunos huesos. Una camilla del lado izquierdo, y una ventana con cortinas que dejan pasar la luz del sol, del lado derecho. Debajo de la ventana, un pequeño cesto de basura de metal entrelazado, donde había papeles en forma de esfera.

El medico leía, un periódico y sin levantar la vista, dice:

-Por favor, siéntese.

* * *

><p>Tomo un tiempo para que Rainbow Dash se levantara de la banca. Le dolían los parietales de la cabeza. Le palpitaba la cabeza, pero ya no tenía más imágenes que caían como gotas de lluvia en su mente. Era un sentimiento que nunca antes había tenido, y era raro para ella lo que le pasaba. En cada "Ataque", por así decirlo, veía imágenes de personas que nunca había conocido o visto en su vida, así como recuerdos o sueños o lo que fueran esas imágenes, que la confundían demasiado. Se levantó un momento, y puso una mano sobre su cabeza. Lo peor ya había pasado.<p>

* * *

><p>Soarin, obedece y se sienta en una silla de madera, tapizada de terciopelo verde. Mira al doctor que dobla el periódico por la mitad y lo deja de un lado del escritorio, y lo mira. Usaba grandes gafas, un guardapolvo blanco cerrado y una corbata roja. Tiene algunas arrugas en el rostro, cerca de los anteojos, el pelo rojo casi negro, con algunas canas que se veían. Le sonríe ligeramente.<p>

-Dígame, pequeño señor, ¿Qué, necesita?

Lo mira unos momentos antes de contestar.

* * *

><p>La enfermera sale de la habitación, con unas sábanas bajo el brazo derecho y mira a Rainbow Dash.<p>

-¿Se siente usted bien señorita? ¿Necesita algo?

Rainbow Dash la mira un momento antes de contestar, aun le dolía un poco la cabeza.

-No, disculpe. Pero es solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Nada grabe.

La enfermera asiente

-Si necesita algo, solo hágamelo saber-dijo la enfermera antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación y caminar por el pasillo.

* * *

><p>-Doctor, déjeme presentarme: soy Soarin. Un amigo de su paciente Rainbow Dash, quería hablar con usted sobre algo importante.<p>

El doctor lo observa, y piensa que es muy joven para usar un vocabulario tan correcto. Busca entre una pila de papeles en un cajón, y saca un historial médico, cierra el cajón y ojea dos o tres páginas antes de sacar una, y vuelve a mirar a Soarin.

-¿Qué quiere saber joven?

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash, camina hasta el final del pasillo, donde había una ventana abierta, con unas cortinas que ondeaban por la brisa. Recostó sus codos por la ventana, y quedo mirando un momento, hasta que empezó a escuchar la canción: D.A.N.C.E. de la banda Justice"<p>

Palpo por sus bolsillos y saco su celular, y miro la pantalla, donde aparecía una foto de Pinkie Pie, guiñando un ojo, y en la parte de arriba decía: Llamada entrante. Apretó Contestar.

* * *

><p>-Sé, que la paciente Rainbow Dash, entro hace 2 semanas en el hospital, debido a un ataque cardiaco reciente. Tengo entendido, que necesita un donador urgentemente, debido a que su situación empeora por cada día que pasa ¿Es cierto eso?<p>

-Sí, es cierto joven, la salud de la paciente Rainbow Dash es delicada, y empeora, pero ¿a qué quiere llegar?

Soarin cierra por un momento los ojos, como meditando la respuesta, y los abre.

-Dígame la verdad, ¿Un trasplante de corazón realmente la salvara?

El doctor mira a Soarin por un minuto de silencio. Observa que no debe tener más d años ¿Cómo alguien de su edad puede entender algo semejante? Los chicos de su edad, aún creen en papá Noel, juegan con sus amigos a policías y ladrones, montan bicicletas en las plazas junto a sus padres. A los niños de su edad, en estos casos se les dice que un/a amigo/a esta muy enfermo y no pueden venir a jugar hoy, pero que, sí se portan bien, irán a visitarla al hospital y con eso se quedan satisfechos. Pero él, alguien que apenas era un niño viene al consultorio de un médico, usando un lenguaje que esperaría de un adulto, para saber sobre la salud de una amiga.

* * *

><p>-Hola-contesta Dashie.<p>

-Rainbow ¿Dónde estás?

Rainbow miro un momento por la ventana sin contestar.

-Estoy en Cloudsdale, ¿Por qué?

-¡Hay! gracias al cielo Dashie, me tenías muy preocupada.

-Sí, mam…espera, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Pinkie?

-Claro que sí, Dashie.

* * *

><p>-Dígame joven, ¿dónde están sus padres?<p>

-Desafortunadamente no los conocí. Mi madre me abandono en el orfanato cuando apenas había nacido. Vivo en el orfanato "Milagros" por la calle, 17 y la 44. Quizá la conozca, o halla pasado cerca de ella, esta de camino al hospital.

Volvió a mirarlo en silencio.

-Sí, suelo pasar por ahí, cada vez que vengo a trabajar. Pero no la conozco, más que la portada.

-Entiendo, doctor. ¿Puede responder a la pregunta, por favor?

El doctor lo mira unos momentos, su rostro era la de un infante.

* * *

><p>-¿Mi madre no te ha llamado, para preguntar por mí?<p>

-Humm…no que yo sepa, espera le preguntare a las demás.

-Espera Pinkie…¿Están todas juntas?

Pausa por un momento.

-No, Twilight esta con Flash en los juegos del parque. Applejack está con Caramel en su tienda, creo que le está ayudando con lo que puede o simplemente esta acompañandola. Fluttershy está con Rarity ayudándola a devolver a los animales al refugio.

-¿Y tú, donde estás?

-Estoy con Chesse, ya termine de ayudar a los Cakes y estamos en una cita, mirando las demás tiendas del parque.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué pasa doctor?<p>

-No, no pasa nada- se quita las gafas y se recuesta en su silla-es que no me esperaba a un niño tan joven, y a la vez tan maduro.

-La madures, no tiene nada que ver con la edad, doctor. Sí, se pone a pensarlo, hay mucha gente que actúa como niños a pesar de ser grandes, o tener familia propia.

-Eso es cierto- se limpia los ojos con una mano- pero desafortunadamente, joven, hice un juramento para…

-¿No revelar nada del historial de su paciente a un desconocido? Sí, lo sé. El juramento hipocrático de: "Callare todo cuando vea u oiga, dentro de mi actuación profesional, que se refiera a la intimidad humana y no deba divulgarse, convencido de que tales cosas deben mantenerse en secreto".

Lo vuelve a mirar sorprendido.

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie llevaba saliendo con Chesse Sandwich desde el cumpleaños de Rainbow hace 3 meses. Así como Applejack, pero ellos ya se veían desde hace tiempo, pero comenzaron a salir oficialmente desde el cumpleaños de Dash. Rainbow Dash quedo un momento pensando esto antes de continuar.<p>

-Pinkie, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor, pero prométeme que no se lo dirás más que a las demas?

-Claro Dashie ¿Qué necesitas?

No sabía si decirle la verdad o inventar una mentira rápida, para que la encubrieran durante ese día. Al final, opto por decirle la verdad.

* * *

><p>-Sí, efectivamente es por ese motivo que no puedo rebelar esa información. Sepa comprender.<p>

-Lo comprendo doctor-Soarin mira hacia abajo-¿puedo decirle algo doctor?

* * *

><p>-Escucha Pinkie. Necesito que les digas a las demás que si ven o llaman a mi mamá, les digan que estoy con ustedes.<p>

Pinkie guardo un momento de silencio.

-¿Por qué Dashie, ha pasado algo malo?

-No, no ha pasado nada…bueno Sí

-¿Sí o no?

-Es algo complicado.

-Escucha Dashie, no puedo hacer eso, así como así. Necesito saber, si tu estas bien o porque no quieres que sepas donde estas.

Rainbow Dash, guardo un minuto de silencio.

-Ella no sabe que estoy en Cloudsdale, vine aquí por…bueno esa es la parte complicada de todo esto. Pero necesito que hagas esto por mí. Solo esta vez Pinkie ¿Sí?

* * *

><p>-Sí, díme Soarin.<p>

Guarda un momento de silencio y levanta la vista.

-Ha, visto alguna vez a esas personas que mueren de hambre en las calles, a niños que viven en la pobreza, a mendigos de la calle que piden limosna a la salida de las tiendas en el centro de la ciudad, esos anuncios en la televisión de chicos desaparecido, de gente que necesita dadores de sangre, de donativos para personas necesitadas, esos anuncios que piden alimentos no perecederos, juguetes para los chicos, ropa vieja, útiles escolares y demás.

Esas personas necesitan ayuda, y los medios nos hacen saber. Yo los veo todo el tiempo, cuando salgo del orfanato, cuando enciendo el televisor o cuando escucho la radio. Las personas hablan de eso, en las filas de los supermercados, y de las tiendas. Dicen: "pobres personas que deben vivir así; pobre gente; me da una lástima; pensar en ellos me hace saber lo mucho que tengo; etc."

También escucho que muchos políticos, conductores de tv, estrellas de los medios, y demás personas suelen hablar de eso. Pero esas personas que hablan tanto, y "No hacen nada" para ayudarlos. Hay otros que salen de las iglesias y en ese momento donan una moneda para aquel mendigo; para aquella colecta de beneficencia, y luego miran a los demás, y hablan con sus amigos de "que ellos son personas buenas", con ello creen que compran el cielo.

Pero no es así, doctor. Hay otras personas que van en medio de esas personas, y las ayudan como pueden, prestan servicio en los bomberos voluntarios; hacen comida y los reparten a la gente que tiene hambre; rescatan animales abandonados y no dicen nada, permanecen callados sin vanagloriarse de lo que han hecho, y eso todos los días.

Me di cuenta que en este mundo hay dos personas: los que ayudan a los demás, y los que hablan, pero no hacen nada, doctor. Yo no quiero ser como esas personas, que hablan. Quiero ser una persona que ayuda a las demás doctor, a pesar de cualquier otra cosa-lo mira fijo a los ojos, ve que el doctor se queda mirándolo fijo- doctor ¿Usted tiene hijos Verdad? Sé que sí. También sé que el amor que un padre o una madre le tiene a los hijos es inmenso, sé que cualquier padre movería cielo y tierra por el bien de sus hijos. Ese amor que se tiene, es in-describible con palabras. Debe saber, doctor que en este momento, la familia de Rainbow Dash está en la sala sufriendo al ver a su hija así. Yo, soy quizá uno de sus primeros amigos, y siento lo que la familia está pasando. Tampoco puedo obligarlo a romper parte de su juramento, pero sé también que es permitido hacerlo justificadamente.

-Soarin, tienes razón en decir, que el amor que le tiene un padre a un hijo es in-descriptible. Yo también soy padre, y sé de lo que estás hablando. Chicos como tú, generalmente se preocupan de otras cosas, o lloran para no perder a una amiga, pero tú eres diferente, no lloras, sino que vienes aquí Y quieres donar tu corazón para salvarla, ¿no es así?

Con esto, Soarin pudo entender que Rainbow Dash, podría ser salvada con un transplante de corazón.

* * *

><p>Pinkie guarda un momento en silencio antes de contestar.<p>

-Escucha Dashie, sabes que nos meteremos en problemas por esto ¿Verdad?-Rainbow Dash, no contesto-¿Es por lo menos, algo importante por lo que fuiste?

Rainbow Dash medito un momento. Siendo sincera, no sabía que contestar a eso.

* * *

><p>Soarin mira al suelo, cierra los ojos por un instante y los abre.<p>

-Lo se doctor. Incluso sé, que no todas las personas pueden donar un corazón para ella, sé que debe ser del mismo tipo de sangre para que el sistema inmunológico lo reconozca. También que, aún que el trasplante sea exitoso, el organismo debe trabajar con solo un 20% de su sistema inmunológico, y que la vida de los pacientes no está asegurada un 100%. También el periodo de recuperación es duro, incluso con los mejores tratamientos. Además de otras complicaciones futuras que pueden surgir, debido a la corta edad que tiene en este momento Rainbow Dash.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando en ese momento, ¿Sabe el cuanto tiempo un doctor debe explicar a un paciente, o la familia del paciente eso? ¿Sabe lo difícil que es decir, todo lo que dijo Soarin? Es, como si quitaran toda esperanza a la persona que le informan sobre la salud y posible vida normal de un hijo, incluso muchas personas empiezan a llorar dentro del consultorio cuando terminan de explicar esto.

-¿Crees en dios, Soarin?

* * *

><p>-Sí-contesto Rainbow Dash-es la cosa más importante que he hecho en mi vida, pero no puedo decirte porque… Solo necesito que hagas esto por mí Pinkie ¿Sí?<p>

Se escuchó el silencio del otro lado de la línea.

-Pinkie…

-Oki Doki Loki, sí es algo importante para ti Dashie, estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo al igual que todas nosotras, te prometo que lo hare.

Rainbow Dash sonrió con esas palabras.

* * *

><p>-No doctor-el doctor se sorprendió de eso- creo en el hombre.<p>

-¿A qué te refieres con que crees en el hombre, Soarin?

-Lo recuerda, ¿Verdad? Hace unos minutos le decía que había dos clases de personas. Pero, No crea que ignoro, todo lo que pasa en este pequeño punto. Se sobre las guerras de la historia, los campos de concentración, los crímenes de guerra, del canibalismo, de la delincuencia, de la corrupción, del cambio climático provocado por el hombre en su búsqueda de riqueza que explotan a la naturaleza con fines económicos, la avaricia de las personas, la violencia de género, las dictaduras, la esclavitud que hoy en día se sigue viendo a pesar que este prohibida, la discriminación, el racismo, el suicidio y la innumerable cantidad de otras cosas malas que hacen nuestra especie. Pero el mundo no solo es odio, y terror.

Considere este pequeño punto que llamamos "Tierra". Eso es aquí, eso es nuestra casa, eso somos nosotros. En este mundo, han vivido a todos los que amamos, todo lo que conocemos, todo aquel que haya oído hablar alguna vez, todos los seres humanos que han existido, buenos o malos. La suma de todas nuestras alegrías y sufrimientos, miles de religiones seguras de si mismas, ideologías y doctrinas económicas. Cada cazador, y cada recolector, cada héroe y cada cobarde, cada creador y destructor de civilizaciones, cada rey y cada campesino, cada pareja enamorada, cada inventor y explorador, cada maestro de moral, cada político, cada superestrella, cada líder supremo, cada santo y cada pecador en la historia de nuestra especie…ha vivido aquí, en esta pequeña mota de polvo suspendida en un rayo de sol. La "tierra" es simplemente un muy pequeño escenario en esta vasta arena cósmica.

Sé de los ríos de sangre que se han vertido por todos esos generales y emperadores, para que, en gloria y triunfo, pudieran convertirse en amos momentáneos de una fracción de este punto. Conozco las interminables crueldades cometidas por algunos de los habitantes de este mundo, de los crímenes cometidos por apenas distinguibles habitantes de todas partes de este punto. Cuán frecuente sus malentendidos, cuán ávidos están de matarse los unos a los otros, cómo de fervientes en sus odios… Nuestros posicionamientos, nuestra imaginada auto-importancia, las elecciones que ocupamos un lugar privilegiado en el universo…todo eso es desafiado por este pequeño punto pálido.

Nuestro planeta es un solitario grano de polvo en la gran penumbra cósmica. En nuestra oscuridad, en toda esta vastedad, no hay ningún indicio de que vaya a llegar ayuda desde algún otro lugar para salvarnos a nosotros mismos. La tierra es el único mundo conocido hasta ahora que alberga vida. No hay ningún otro lugar, al cual nuestra especie pueda migrar. Nos guste o no, en este momento la tierra es donde tenemos que quedarnos.

Pero a su vez, El mundo es tan exquisito, posee tanto amor y tal dulzura que no hay motivos para engañarnos con bellas historias de dioses y heroes, respaldadas por escasas evidencias. Doctor, creo en el hombre porque creo en la bondad humana, en la solidaridad, la fraternidad, la generosidad, la verdad, la humildad, los derechos de las plantas y animales, la amistad…-quedo un momento en silencio- sé que el hombre no es perfecto. Pero, creo en todas esas personas que ayudan como usted, como los bomberos, policías, personas de bien que aún se preocupan por los demás incluso si se pone en riesgo la propia vida, y me parece mucho mejor, en nuestra vulnerabilidad mirar cara a cara a la muerte, y tratar de hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor, y agradecer cada día por las oportunidades breves y magnificas en que podamos ayudar a alguien.

En mi opinión, no hay quizás mejor demostración de la locura, de la soberbia humana que esta distante imagen de nuestro minúsculo mundo, que la ayuda que podamos brindarle a otro ser humano. Para mí, subraya nuestra responsabilidad de ser más amables y compasivos con los demás y de preservar y querer este punto azul pálido, el único lugar que jamás hemos conocido. Por eso quiero hacer esto doctor, no para que me consideren un héroe y ser recordado por el resto de la historia, sino simplemente para ayudar a una amiga.

Quedaron en silencio, mientras el doctor se inclinaba hacia Soarin y lo miraba.

-Nunca antes, en todos mis años de experiencia conocía a alguien como tú. Veo que eres un niño, tan solo eso. Los niños como tú, suelen estar preocupado de otras cosas y no suelen entender nada de lo que tú dijiste. Pero, dime una cosa ¿Si tú crees en la bondad humana, que crees que hay después de que una persona muere?

Soarin lo miro.

-¿Doctor, Qué hay del otro lado?

Lo miro un segundo.

-No lo sé. El hombre siempre se ha preguntado eso, desde el momento mismo de la creación.

-Lo sé doctor. Pero quisiera contarle una pequeña historia doctor, si usted me lo permite.

El doctor lo mira firme y asiente.

-Una vez, vi una película, una película vieja de dos perros llamados Rowf y Snitter. Con Snniper habían experimentado con su cerebro por lo que este personaje tenía alucinaciones, pero tenía un sueño, un ideal de libertad, formado por una isla en medio del mar. Con Rowf lo habían ahogado y resucitado numerosas veces, para probar el instinto de supervivencia de un ser vivo. Ellos habían escapado de un centro de investigación de animales en los distritos de los lagos de Inglaterra.

Cuando se enteran que ellos escaparon, los oficiales de policía y los investigadores deben atraparlos, debido a que podrían infectar a una persona si tenían contactos con ellos. La película cuenta lo que deben soportar una vez fuera del centro de investigaciones. Hasta que llega la parte final de la película, en que ellos dos son acorralados por los policías, y se lanzan al mar y nadan hasta perderse en las aguas. Cuando ya no le quedan fuerzas para nadar el perro que sueña con la isla empieza a delirar y comienza a decir: "La vez rowf, vez la isla, mírala hay esta". Rowf, que está muy cansado pero no está delirando, no ve ninguna isla y sabe que su amigo esta en las últimas, pero para que tenga una muerte dulce le dice: Sí, la veo Snitter, la veo, ya vamos a llegar.

En ese momento la película termina. No se sabe que paso con esos perros, si murieron ahogados o se salvaron. Parece una película deprimente ¿No? Pero no es cierto.

La película muestra una condición humana que se deja ver solo en segundo plano. Muestra que algunas personas, que tienen un ideal, pueden morir sabiendo que después de dejar este mundo, tuvieron un ideal que dio significado a su vida, incluso si ese ideal solo era que después de la muerte, llegarían a una isla semejante a la de la película. También hay otras personas que no tienen ninguno, y que solo pueden ver el sufrimiento y el dolor de este mundo, pero es tan fácil sufrir, que muchos piensan que el sufrimiento es la el significado de esta vida.

¿Qué hay del otro lado? Me gustaría creer que cuando mueres sigues viviendo, que alguna parte de mi continua pensando, continua sintiendo y recordando. Pero por mucho que quisiera creerlo y a pesar de las tradiciones culturales de todo el mundo que afirma que existe otra vida, nada me indica que tal aseveración pueda ser más que un anhelo. No lo sé, y quizás nunca lo sepa. Solo sé, que vamos a morir un día, pero eso nos convierte en personas afortunadas. La mayoría de la gente no morirá nunca, porque no nacerá nunca. La gente que potencialmente podría estar aquí en mi lugar, pero que de hecho nunca verá la luz del día, supera con creces el número de granos en el desierto del Sahara.

Sin duda en esos espíritus no nacidos hay poetas más grandes que Shakespeare, o científicos más grandes que Newton. Sé esto porque el conjunto de personas que permite nuestro ADN supera masivamente el conjunto de personas que existe en la tierra. Ahora piense en todas las ciudades que existe en el mundo, con su innumerable cantidad de habitantes, viviendo en distintas partes de esas ciudades, en que pudimos haber nacido ella y yo, y piense si es posible que Rainbow Dash y yo nos conociéramos. A pesar de esta abrumadora y pequeña posibilidad, conocí a Rainbow Dash, y ella me conoció, es por ella la que estoy aquí. Solo puedo realizar mi vida en la realidad en que yo he nacido, con las personas que he conocido desde este lado, y esperar por responder a esta pregunta de ¿Qué hay del otro lado?. Ella tiene un ideal, doctor, pero yo también tengo uno: Es verla a ella viva en este mundo, y sé que por ese ideal puedo morir.

Quedaron en silencio un minuto.

-¿Crees en el otro lado, Soarin?

El bajo la cabeza.

-No, doctor, no creo. Soy ateo.

Quedaron un momento en silencio.

-Soarin, a nosotros, los médicos, nos enseñan que no podemos tomar decisiones por el paciente. Ellos, tienen autonomía de sus acciones, es decir, que es lo que ellos consideran más importante, máximas si se quiere, y nosotros no sabemos que reglas tienen por máximas. A nosotros nos enseñan, que cada vida no tiene precio, pues es un individuo humano y merece una vida digna. Saber cuáles son las características que un paciente tiene por vida digna, es diferente. Soarin, tú abiertamente me dijiste cuáles son tus ideas de Vida digna. Yo las respeto, pero hay muchos problemas en que pueda realizar esa operación, debido a que tú no tienes padres.

-Lo sé doctor, es cuestionable la idea de que el donador sea un huérfano, y que la paciente tenga padres, se puede pensar que los padres de ella me instigaron a hacer esto, pero no es así. Este caso, sin duda se llevara a una corte de ética. Pero yo, estoy dispuesto a dar una declaración para que puedan permitir esta operación, a cualquier costo. Pues por esto yo poseo "Libertad", y debido a esta libertad, yo debo tomar deciciones que me afecten y afecten a los demas.

Él lo miro.

-Sin duda la quieres mucho, ¿No es así?

El bajo la cabeza.

-Sí.

El doctor sonrió, con una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza. Se levantó, junto a la vista de Soarin y miro por la ventana.

Soarin lo obserba como el doctor queda mirando por la ventana.

-Personas tan nobles como tú, no se suelen ver más en este mundo. Si todos fueran como tú, ya no necesitemos el cielo. Soarin, debo hacerte una última pregunta, pero necesito que lo pienses 5 minutos. Dependiendo la respuesta que me des, hare todo lo posible para ayudarte-guardo silencio un minuto- que pasaría si yo te dijera, que existe otro donante que ya me ha pedido para donar el corazón a Rainbow Dash, un jovencito igual que tú, pero con la diferencia que tiene padres. Ahora bien, si tuvieras que elegir tú, Soarin entre ser tú, el donante o este otro joven, te preguntaría, ¿Estás seguro de hacer esto, entiendes que si el otro joven dona su corazón, tu podas seguir estando con ella, en cambio al, donarle tu corazón a ella tú corazón, haría que tu mueras y no la vuelvas a verla, aun lo harías?

Soarin guardo silencio, mientras veía hacia el suelo. El doctor quedo mirando la ventana durante todo ese tiempo, hasta que se acabó el tiempo. Soarin levantó la mirada, y respondió.

-Sí, lo haría sin dudarlo un segundo, y si tuviera que hacerlo otra vez, lo haría sin dudarlo. Porque ese otro joven tiene madre y padre, en cambio yo no tengo a nadie, y no quisiera que otra persona, sienta el mismo dolor que yo estoy sintiendo, de perder a un ser querido.

Quedaron en silencio.

* * *

><p>-Gracias Pinkie, no sé cómo podre agradecerte.<p>

-No te preocupes Dashie, para eso son las amigas.

Rainbow Dash, sonrió cuando escucho que Pinkie había cortado la llamada.

Miro un momento por la ventana. Bueno, ya es una cosa menos de la cual tengo que preocuparme. Miro como los peatones caminaban, por la acera y más allá los edificios y casas que se alzaban eminentemente. Una hermosa vista sin duda.

De pronto Rainbow Dash, noto ese extraño pensamiento, es decir ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Podría alguien decirle, porque sus emociones y sentimientos cambiaban tan rápido como canales de televisión? ¿O es algo que a todos les pasaba? Primero estaba al borde del llanto, luego estaba feliz por ver un paisaje desde un hospital ¡No! Algo no estaba bien. Era extraño, era como luchar contra un enemigo invisible, que ella no sabía cómo enfrentarlo, además era más de lo que podía soportar.

En medio de sus meditaciones, sonó nuevamente su celular. Ella lo agarro nuevamente de su bolsillo y miro el identificador de llamada de la pantalla que decía: "Mamá".

* * *

><p>-¿Conoces la historia del médico ateo?-dijo el doctor de manera fría, pero meditabunda.<p>

-Sí-respondió Soarin.

-Hace mucho que no la escucho, y es extraño que tú la conozcas. Esa historia es, casi una leyenda urbana, por así decirlo, que se cuenta solo a las personas que eligen seguir medicina para su vida. ¿Quién te la ha contado?

-Lo leí en un viejo libro de Ética médica.

-¿Cuál es la historia que conoces?

-Existió una vez-comienza a contar Soarin, que ve que el medico sigue mirando por la ventana, sin dignarse a mirar, como abstraído de su propia realidad-un hombre, que era ateo. El siempre denegaba que existiera cualquier clase de dios, pero no criticaba las religiones de los demás. Un día, se convirtió en un gran médico. Salvo a numerosas personas, pero nunca olvido a las que no pudo salvar, y tuvo que cargar con esto durante el resto de su vida.

Hasta que llego el día que, la muerte lo llevo. En el otro mundo, fue presentado ante cristo, y como a cualquier alma humana, fue juzgado por su vida. El hombre no lo podía creer, estaba frente a algo que no creyó nunca mientras estaba vivo. Se dice que ese hombre tubo un pensamiento en ese momento Sí el no creía en dioses ¿Podía ser juzgado por uno que nunca creyó antes?

En una balanza, se pusieron todas las personas que había salvado y ayudado durante toda su vida, así como cada buena acción que el recordaba, y había hecho durante absolutamente toda su vida. Del otro lado, se pusieron todas las personas que no pudo salvar, y todos las acciones que había hecho mal, además de las palabras que había alzado contra dios que alguna vez dijo. En este punto se cuentan dos finales alternativos.

-Un final-comienza el doctor apartando sus ojos de la ventana y dirigiéndose a su asiento-cuenta que el hombre, fue salvado, y que se le permitió la entrada al paraíso por las buenas acciones que hizo en vida, así como a todas las personas que había salvado- se sienta frente a Soarin.

-El otro final-cuenta Soarin- dice que fue mandado a los infiernos por haber renegado de la palabra de dios, y debido a todas las personas que no pudo salvar.

Quedaron un minuto en silencio.

-Así es Soarin-dice el doctor- ¿Qué piensas de esta historia?

-Pienso, sinceramente que es una alegoría de las propias decisiones que toma un medico cuanto esta frente a un caso de "conflicto y dilemas éticos", y que muestra los dos únicos "Paradigmas disciplinarios" que tiene que elegir un médico.

-Es cierto, eso que dices Soarin. Solo podemos elegir ser o "Utilitaristas" o "Deontologistas". A eso se resume todo nuestras "teorías éticas" en medicina. Cuando un médico es "Bueno" verdaderamente, si es que existe eso que nosotros conocemos como "Bueno y correcto" en medicina, la verdad, eso depende del paradigma que se lo tome.

"El "utilitarismo", que se centra en las consecuencias de las acciones. Una forma clásica del principio de utilidad, que establece que una acción es moralmente buena cuando produce mayores beneficios que prejuicios y un mejor balance de buenas consecuencias respecto de cualquier otra buena acción alternativa.

-Pero esa solo es una alternativa válida-interrumpe Soarin-cuando se toma en cuenta el bien de la mayoría, sin importar lo que ocurra a la minoría. Siguiendo este paradigma, entonces se justificaría el caso "Jewish Chronic Desease Center" de 1963 donde una investigación médica donde se investigaba con células cancerosas vivas y se las inoculaba a ancianos. O el caso "Willowbrook State School" de 1954, que en medio de una epidemia de hepatitis, se infectó intencionalmente a algunos niños con el objeto de evaluar las posibilidades de una fueron algunos antecedentes que obligaron a promulgar el "Reporte Belmont" Pues El fin no justifica los medios, doctor.

-Exacto Soarin, por eso se ha cambiado la vieja idea de "Utilitarismo del acto" por "Utilitarismo de la regla" que evalúa las acciones individuales, antes de las consecuencias particulares. Por eso en vez de evaluar una cada acción individual siguiendo el principio de utilidad, se establecen reglas conforme a ese principio, para maximizar las buenas consecuencias, y cada acción individual debe juzgarse correcta o incorrecta por referencia a las reglas. Así una buena acción puede ser incorrecta, aun cuando produzca más beneficio que daño, si viola alguna regla de la que se ha establecido anteriormente.

-La última es "El utilitarismo preferencia lista", en el que se debe hacer lo que proporcione mayor bien y felicidad, sin embargo, existe otros bienes además del placer personal, que debe ser evaluado también.

El doctor quedo callado un momento, pero no se sorprendió, debido a todo lo que ya había dicho Soarin. Luego prosiguió.

-La otra teoría ética es la de los "Deontologistas", que define que un acto es correcto aun cuando sus consecuencias son en balance malas.

-Es una teoría extremista-dice Soarin- po ejemplo: se dice que si la mentira es mala, nunca se puede justificar el empleo con cualquier persona. Está basado en un conjunto de reglas, y principios inquebrantables, por así decirlo.

-Exacto Soarin- dijo el doctor- un ejemplo de esta teoría, se puede ver en el caso Gisella Perl médico de origen húngaro-judío, que afrontó un dilema ético al abortar a más de 1.000 bebés para que las madres no fueran asesinadas y no experimentaran con sus hijos. Estuvo, asimismo, trabajando en la enfermería de la sección de mujeres húngaras del campo, desde donde ayudó a muchas de sus compañeras. A pesar de no haber podido salvado muchas personas, como en el caso de nuestra historia del médico ateo, se mantuvo firme al juramento hipocrático clásico de: "Estableceré el régimen de los enfermos de la manera que les sea más provechosa según mis facultades y a mi entender, evitando todo mal y toda injusticia". Debido a que el juramento hipocrático es la regla más inquebrantable que un médico tiene.

Guardaron un momento de silencio, escuchando como el sonido del hospital empezaba a despertar, lentamente, como una mole que despierta después de un largo sueño.

-A esto se resume como termina la historia del médico ateo ¿No es cierto doctor? De, si un médico, que en este caso se compara a dios en la historia, es Deontologísta o Utilitarista y es bueno según cual sea la teoría ética que maneje.

-Así es, pequeño amigo mío. Si se piensa que un dios se maneja por la teoría utilitarista, entonces el hombre es recibido en el cielo. Si se piensa que este dios maneja la teoría deontológica, entonces es condenado al infierno.

-Una buena historia, sin duda.

El medico miro con compasión a Soarin.

-Tu qué piensas Soarin, ¿Es un doctor, bueno o malo?

-Es una pregunta interesante, doctor. Que, viéndolo más profundamente es una pregunta de si un hombre, sea doctor o no, debe ser juzgado según la totalidad de sus actos, en bueno o malo. Sinceramente yo creo que Mejoramos o nos corrompemos según nuestros actos, y nuestros pensamientos, que cambian con el correr de los años y no por lo que hayamos hecho durante la totalidad de nuestra vida. Por lo que yo quisiera preguntar ¿A qué viene todo esta charla sobre ética?

El médico, lo miro un minuto. Quizás, en lo más profundo de su mente, sabía que él haría esa pregunta, pero no quería escucharla.

-Soarin, si tuvieras que elegir el final de la historia del médico. ¿Cuál sería el final que elegirías?

Soarin, miro hacia abajo un momento, y dijo...

* * *

><p>-Ahora no mamá-dijo Rainbow Dash.<p>

Dejo sonar su celular un momento, y después le saco la batería.


	12. Hija, amante y madre

**_Pequeña__ nota:_ **_Este capitulo es largo, debido a que pensaba hacerlo en 3 capitulos cortos, pero me decidi por uno largo pero que esta dividido en los 3 capitulos cortos. Narrara sobre la vida de Iris. Tomare unas pequeñas vacaciones, y continuare el siguiente año con el siguiente capitulo. Les deseo Feliz navidad a todos, y feliz año nuevo. Bloom._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mujer virtuosa, ¿Quién la hallara? Porque su estima sobrepasa largamente a la de las piedras preciosas, El corazón de su marido está en ella confiado, y o carecerá de ganancias. Le da ella bien y no mal Todos los días de su vida.<em>**

**_Se levantan sus hijos y la llaman bienaventurada…_**

**_Y su marido también la alaba: Muchas mujeres hicieron el bien; más tú sobrepasas a todas_**

**_Engañosa es la gracia, y vana la hermosura;_**

**_La mujer que teme a Dios, esa será alabada._**

**_Dadle del fruto de sus manos._**

**_Y alábenla en las puertas sus hechos._** (Proverbio 31:10-12, 28-31).

* * *

><p>Al recorrer en mi memoria esos extraños tiempos, he pensado a menudo que fueron esos pequeños actos, triviales en sí, lo que determino todo el curso de nuestras dos vidas.<p>

Yo había conocido a Rainbow Dark, cuando tenía 22 años recien cumplidos, él tenia 25. Un día, yo estaba viniendo de trabajar: En ese tiempo trabajaba de ayudante de un dentista. La paga no era mucha, pero me daba el dinero para poder vivir, y hasta poder comprarme un pequeño auto un "Triumph TR7", que me había comprado hace poco.

Era casi las 10 de la noche, y venia conduciendo lentamente, por una niebla muy leve. Cuando doblo en una curva, veo que una motocicleta, cruza rápidamente y la esquivo, pero en ese momento siento como choco contra algo. Frene de golpe, y bajo del auto viendo que más allá estaba una persona, en medio de la carretera. Me acerco más a él, y quede paralizada por lo que vi. Un hombre, con el rostro cubierto totalmente por sangre, con una pierna que estaba doblada de una manera que dejaba entender que se la había roto, y en su brazo derecho dejaba ver como dos huesos habían roto la piel, y se dejaban notar a la vista, tan blancos como la nieve.

En ese momento quede paralizada, y corrí hasta mi auto. Dios me perdone, pero mi primer pensamiento fue irme enseguida del lugar. En el momento que encendí el motor, un pensamiento me detuvo: "Iba a dejar a un hombre, que había chocado, morir". No podía dejarlo, y me acerque hasta él con el auto dejándolo lo más cerca posible, baje del auto y con todas mis fuerzas lo cargue en el asiento del acompañante. Me costó trabajo, debido a que era más grande que yo, además debía tener cuidado de no aumentar el daño de sus heridas, en ese momento sentí un fuerte olor a alcohol. Cuando lo cargue, conduje lo más rápido que pude hasta el hospital general, que por suerte estaba a unas cuantas calles.

Cuando llegue, corrí hasta la guardia. Vi que algunas enfermeras me miraron con terror y me empezaron a preguntar si estaba bien. Yo Primero no entendía, solo atinaba a decir que había chocado con alguien y que estaba en el asiento de acompañantes de mi auto el Triumph TR7. Las enfermeras, seguían preguntándome si estaba bien, yo no las entendía porque preguntaban eso, hasta que vi como traían en una camilla al hombre que yo había atropellado. En ese momento, me sentí un poco más tranquila, y fue entonces cuando mire mis manos: Estaban cubiertas de sangre, hasta la mitad de mis antebrazos, así como mi camisa blanca, tenía marcas de manos ensangrentadas, entonces entendí a que se referían las enfermeras.

Más tarde esa noche, hable con el doctor que lo había atendido. Me dijo que si hubiera llegado unos minutos más tarde, el habría muerto por pérdida de sangre, además de tener varios huesos rotos, y un colapso pulmonar. No lo podía creer.

Cuando volví a mi auto, vi como la puerta del acompañante estaba abierta, y dejaba ver como el asiento y parte de la ventana estaban cubiertos de sangre. Toda esa noche no pude dormir, continuamente asaltaba en mi mente, la imagen de ese hombre que estaba en el hospital.

Volví a primera hora a la mañana siguiente, después de lavar el auto. Pregunte si podía ver a aquel hombre, y me permitieron quedarme un momento, debido a que debía ir a trabajar. En ese momento, entro el doctor y pregunte si podía hablar conmigo un momento. Investigue quien era la persona que había atropellado, así como si tenía algún seguro médico, si era de Cloudsdale o si era de otra ciudad, si tenía familia, o algún familiar. El doctor me conto que habían buscado en la base de datos de la policía, debido a que se trataba de un accidente, y descubrieron que él hombre se llamaba Rainbow Dark, era parte de una pequeña banda que había peleado en un bar cercano, como no había heridos ni daños a la propiedad, decidieron dejarlo aquí. Él era de M…, y no tenía ningún familiar cercano para avisar sobre su situación, ni tampoco tenía un seguro médico. Dije al doctor que, el seguro médico así como todos los gastos los pagaría yo. El doctor me miro un momento, antes de tomarme los datos.

Desde ese momento, siempre que terminaba de trabajar, iba a ver a Dark, hasta que al final despertó. Cuando se despertó, la primera charla que tuvimos, se había comportado como un idiota. Salí enojada ese día del hospital, y pensé en no volver a verlo. Pero todavía tenía en la mente esa escena de que casi lo mate, al igual que mis manos llenas de sangre, de "Su sangre". Decidí volver al otro día, con mejores ánimos. Cuando apenas llegue, me había preguntado: "¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo?", antes de explotar y gritar casi todo lo malo de su vida de una vez. Sentí, una mezcla de miedo y asombro, así como de compasión y enojo, por "Dark Soul", que era el nombre que tenía en su chaqueta de cuero que había visto aquella noche cuando lo estaba acomodando en mi auto. Pero, algo dentro de todo lo que dijo, me hizo recordar: No juzgues a tu prójimo sin antes encontrarte en su lugar. Recuerdo que le di una explicación de la palabra Nazareno, y cuando me disponía a retirarme, el me tomo del brazo antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso. Sé que "Nadie es perfecto", pero no uses esa frase como excusa para no hacer lo correcto y motivar a la gente a tu alrededor.

A pesar de nuestras diferencias iniciales, siempre fui amable con él. Como me lo habían dicho una vez: Cuando hayas alcanzado tu propia habitación, sé amable con los que han escogido puertas distintas y con aquéllos que aún están en el pasillo. Si están equivocados, necesitan tus oraciones; y si son tus enemigos, estás bajo órdenes para rezar por ellos. Es una de las normas comunes a toda la casa.

Con el tiempo, esa gran coraza de frialdad y desinterés de Dark, fue desapareciendo, y comenzó a contarme un poco de su vida en cada visita. Así como Tú averiguarás más de Dios por la ley moral del universo en general así como averiguarás más de un hombre por medio de escuchar su conversación que mirando la casa que ha construido. La vida de Dark, fue dura en muchos sentidos.

Él había perdido a su padre apenas había nacido, y su madre y sus hermanos debían vivir en una pequeña casa de madera de 4 habitaciones. La de los chicos, una pequeña sala en el medio y la habitación de su madre y un pequeño baño. La madre de Dark, no tenía un trabajo fijo, y apenas tenía los medios necesarios para vestirlos y alimentarlos a todos ellos. Contaba como casi todas las noches, él y sus hermanos pasaban frio en los inviernos, debido a que tenían pocas mantas, o como había épocas que comían un día sí, y al otro no. Y los días que comían, solo era medio plato con suerte.

Los hermanos mayores, movidos por el hambre, iban a buscar un trabajo en los alrededores de la ciudad. Pero, casi nadie los contrataba, debido a que eran menores, y en nuestro país, está prohibido el trabajo infantil. Los pocos trabajos que encontraban, les duraban como mucho 10 días, antes de que tuvieran que buscar otro trabajo. Muy pocas veces les pagaban con dinero, sino que les pagaban con comida o ropa. Me contaba que las cosas eran tan duras en su casa, que un día, los dos hermanos mayores de Dark que estaban terminando la primaría, fueron llevados por servicios sociales. Dark y sus demás hermanos no fueron llevados debido a que no estaban en casa en ese momento, o se los hubieran llevado a todos. Desde ese día, no volvió a verlos, hasta muchos años después, cuando ya tenían una familia completa.

Al pasar los años, Dark ingreso a la escuela secundaria, pero a la vez debía trabajar por las tardes en un taller mecánico al otro lado de la ciudad, para tener algo que comer en la noche, su única comida del día para él y su madre. Los demás hermanos de Dark, ya no estaban con él. Uno, había tenido un hijo cuando tenía 17, y debía trabajar para mantener a su esposa y su hijo recién nacido, por lo que decidió marcharse junto a su nueva familia, pero de vez en cuando, solía venir a ver a su madre, y traer algo de dinero. Otro, se había marchado por su cuenta, debido a que ya no aguantaba las condiciones en que vivía. Otro, la madre de Dark lo había mandado a vivir con una tía segunda al otro lado del país. El ultimo hermano que todavía había quedado, se había suicidado cuando tenía 17 años, era 1 año mayor que Dark, y es algo que marco mucho a Dark debido a que varias veces había pasado por su mente la idea del suicidio. Con el tiempo, Dark culpaba todo lo que le había pasado en su vida a Dios, a pesar de que su madre era muy devota.

Durante el periodo en que Dark estaba en secundaría, su madre trabajaba como costurera, arreglando algunas ropas que los vecinos le traían, todos los días. Recuerda, con mucha nostalgia que su madre tenía un pequeño frasco que guardaba arriba de un armario, donde tenía guardado sus ahorros, desde que Dark tenía 8 años.

En las mañanas de aquellas épocas de secundaría, Dark desayunaba las sobres que habían quedado de la noche anterior, luego salía a ganarse la vida temprano, hiciera frio o calor, antes de ir a la escuela, incluso contaba que había días que no iba a la escuela, o trabajaba después de ella, hasta las 10 o 11 de la noche. Me contaba que en esos días, no tenía tiempo de amargarse ni de llorar por un pasar mejor, por eso nunca había llorado en su vida. Su prioridad era traer el plato en la mesa, y como sea él tenía que ganarlo.

¿Qué paradoja no? Él, tenía motivos de sobra para ir a robar desde que era muy chico, pero en esos momentos, trataba de conseguir trabajo en donde no había, y encima era el único de su familia que se preocupaba por su madre en los últimos momentos de su vida. Solo después de que su madre muriera, y después de unirse a la banda, el comenzó a robar. Incluso, él sabía que robar era injusto, debido a que el alguna vez fue bueno. Su argumento contra Dios era que el universo parecía tan cruel e injusto ¿Pero de donde tenía la idea de justo e injusto? De todo lo que le había enseñado su madre, que era una devota creyente, y en base a todo lo que le había enseñado ella. Un hombre no llama a una línea torcida a menos que sepa lo que es una línea recta.

Cuando Dark salía de trabajar a la noche he iniciaba su caminata a su casa, veía a esa gente que tenia de sobre, pero siempre querían más. Con sus autos, se llevaban el mundo por delante hablando por celular. Incluso teniendo el porvenir no paraban de robar. A los que manejan el país que veían en sus discursos de la televición, hablando de justicia e igualdad, a esas personas les quería gritar que se cambien de lado un momento, y saber si se animaban a pasar un día en su vida. El no veía justicia, solo corrupción, miseria, muerte, hambre, he historias sin final feliz. Cuando el había cumplido 15 años, su madre le había comprado una vieja Harley de uno de los vecinos. Ese fue el día que más feliz puso a Dark. Después de eso Incluso él pensó una vez si no será que era él, el que llevaba la contra a todo lo que pasaba en la realidad.

La madre, lo único que les exigió a Dark, fue que pudieran terminar la escuela, y que pudieran recibirse de la escuela secundaria. Dark cumplió el único deseo que tuvo su madre. Cuando había ido a recibir su diploma, él no lo podía creer que hubiera terminado la escuela, ese día apenas había salido de la ceremonia fue corriendo a mostrarle a su madre el diploma, pero desafortunadamente cuando volvía a su casa, su madre había muerto de un ataque de asma, debido a que era fumadora crónica. Dark nunca se había perdonado, por no estar con su madre, en los últimos momentos de su vida. Después de su funeral, Dark tomo lo poco que tenía en su vieja casa, y no volvió nunca más.

Cuando Dark empezó a contarme, como era su madre, y de que no pudo estar con ella en sus últimos momentos, tuve que taparle la boca, y retirarme un momento de la habitación. Conozco por experiencia que lo peor que le puede pasar a una persona es no despedirse de un ser querido. El sintió el mismo dolor que yo sentí una vez, y nuestra confianza había llegado a un punto en que me conto algo tan profundo y personal, que me recordó que yo nunca pude decirle a nadie todo lo que yo había sufrido una vez. A pesar de ser tan diferentes, pues Yo tenía un diploma de la escuela secundaria como alumna más destacada, y un título en "Asistencia odontológica". Él, Se había recibido en las calles, en el arte de sobrevivir el día a día ¿Podría funcionar algo así?

Ama algo, y posiblemente tu corazón será estrujado. Y posiblemente roto. Si quieres asegurarte de mantenerlo intacto, no debes darle tu corazón a nadie, cúbrelo cuidadosamente con pasatiempos y pequeños lujos, evita cualquier enredo. Guárdalo en un ataúd o el féretro de tu egoísmo. Pues en ese féretro, (seguro, oscuro, sin movimiento y sin aire), cambiara. No lo harán pedazos, se volverá irrompible, impenetrable…irredimible, amar es ser vulnerable. Yo no quería volver a sufrir otra vez, entrando en una mala relación, era lo que me decía la parte inteligente de mi mente: "No va a funcionar, vas a sufrir otra vez, ¿No recuerdas lo mal que te fue en tus relaciones pasadas?" Pero sí hiciéramos caso siempre a lo que dice nuestra inteligencia, no conoceríamos la amistad, o el amor, hubiera sido una cínica. En ese momento, otra parte de mí, decía que esas escusas no tenían sentido, si nunca nos arriesgamos nos perderíamos lo mejor de nuestras vidas.

Al final me decidí a intentar una vez más, pero no podía explicar mi decisión, pues fue como una intuición que tuvo, que me dijo que él no era como los demás. Cuando volví a entrar, Dark me miro con extrañeza.

-Dark, yo no creo que conozcamos a nadie por coincidencia-le dije, mira hacia abajo un momento y continúe-¿puedo sentarme un momento al lado tuyo?

Él se movió un poco y me dejo un espacio para que pudiera sentarme junto a él en su cama del hospital. Yo lo hice y Entonces me desahogue sin pudor, como nunca lo había hecho con cualquier hombre que haya conocido antes. Mientras me oía, me tomaba de la mano, y me arreglaba mi camisa para que estuviera más cómoda. Me guio por ese laberinto de incertidumbre con una sabiduría y una dulzura que no había soñado jamás. Por primera vez en mi vida, fuí prodigia de ser comprendida por un hombre que me escuchaba con toda el alma, sin esperar la recompensa de acostarse conmigo, como todos los idiotas que había conocido antes. Creo que abre llorado mucho tiempo hasta quedarme dormida, pero, por fin me había desahogado a fondo.

Tiempo después, Dark fue mejorando de a poco, y comenzamos una relación. En ese momento, muchas cosas dejaron de preocuparme, pues había encontrado a alguien que me comprendía, y que yo quise pasar el resto de lo que me quedaba de vida en la tierra, con él. Pero había, una cosa que me preocupaba: Él era ateo. En ese momento, sabía que quería casarme con él, vivir juntos, tener una gran familia y todo lo que una persona joven soñaba, pero no sabía si era correcto.

Nunca olvidare todas las dudas y deseos de aquella época. Recuerdo que yo pensaba todo esto, cuando estaba en la iglesia. Un día, el sacerdote vio que yo estaba como abstraída en otro mundo, y me llamo para hablar con él, al final de la iglesia.

-Iris, he notado que últimamente andas muy aislada de todo lo que haces.

-Lo sé, Holy Life- con el sacerdote nos conocíamos tanto que ya lo llamaba por su nombre- pero he tenido mucho en que pensar en estos últimos días.

-¿Quieres contármelo?

-Es difícil…pero se trata de un hombre. Es difícil de explicar, pero sé que lo amo, y quisiera casarme con él, pero somos muy diferentes. Es más nunca hubiera creído que me enamoraría de alguien como él, pero yo nunca lo hubiera elegido para casarme, o enamorarme. Solamente paso, como si un rayo me partiera, que me enamore. Es más, nunca me vesti bien, o me arregle para verlo, solo...me hiba vestida como estaba, sin maquillarme ni nada. Dime ¿Es acaso eso el amor?

-Lo que mucha gente llama amar, consiste en elegir a una mujer o un hombre y casarse con él o ella. Los eligen, te lo juro, los he visto. Como si se pudiese elegir el amor, como si no fuera un rayo que te parte los huesos y te deja estaqueado en la mitad del patio.

-¿Incluso si es, por mera intuición que me enamorara?

- La intuición de una mujer es más precisa que la certeza de un hombre. Pero ese no es el verdadero problema ¿verdad? Hay algo que no me has dicho.

Nunca supe porque, pero Holy Life, siempre sabía cuándo le ocultaba algo.

-La verdad es que él es ateo, y yo Creo en el cristianismo como creo que el sol ha salido. No sólo porque lo vea sino porque gracias a eso puedo ver todo lo demás. Él nunca había escuchado nada acerca de la religión, esto no quería decir que tuviera una idea acerca de dios, sino que tenía muchas ideas equivocadas y Como casi todo ateo, no consideraba ninguna experiencia, sea cual sea, milagrosa, debido a que no cree en nada "Sobrenatural", como él decía. Conoció el dolor y en la injusticia de una manera que nadie debería conocer nunca, y por mucho tiempo vivió en el error, pero de tanto que ha sufrido comenso a cambiar para mejor. Pero no es una mala persona, y me ha tratado de una forma tan buena y sabía, que una mala persona nunca lo hubiera hecho. Pero estoy confundida, no dice acaso la biblia: ¿No os unáis en desigual yugo?

Recuerdo que Holy Life, quedo un momento mirándome, luego me sonrió y me pidió mi biblia. Yo se la di, y el hojeo unas páginas hasta que se detuvo y leyó.

**_-Asimismo, vosotras mujeres, estad sujetas a vuestros maridos; para que también los que no creen a la palabra, sean ganados sin palabra por la conducta de sus esposas, considerando vuestra conducta casta y respetuosa. Vuestros atavió no sea el externo de peinados ostentosos, de adornos de oro o de vestidos lujosos, sino el interno, el del corazón, en el ornato de un espíritu afable y apacible, que es de grande estima delante de Dios. Porque así también se ataviaban en otros tiempos aquellas santas mujeres que esperaban a dios, estando sujetas a sus maridos; como Sara obedecía a Abraham, llamándole señor; de la cual vosotras habéis venido a ser hijas, si hacéis el bien, sin temer ninguna amenaza. Vosotros, maridos, igualmente, vivid con ellas sabiamente, dando honor a la mujer como a vaso más frágil, y como coherederas de la gracia de la vida, para que vuestras oraciones no tengan estorbo._** (Pedro 3: 1-7).

Yo me quede sin habla, mientras el cerro la biblia y me miro antes de continuar.

-La mujer es el pensamiento más bello del creador, hecho carne sangre y vida Iris, y tú eres muy hermosa, y eso es agradable a la vista, pero también eres una mujer buena, y eso es agradable para el corazón. También eres una mujer muy bella Iris, pues la belleza de una mujer se halla iluminada por una luz que nos lleva y nos invita a contemplar el alma que habita tal cuerpo, y si aquella es tan bella como esta, es imposible no amarla.

En todo momento de la vida de un hombre, va a existir una mujer que lo llevara de la mano por las tinieblas, de una realidad que las mujeres conocen mejor que los hombres y en las cuales se orientan mejor con menos luces. Iris, eres una de las mejores cristianas que he tenido el gusto de conocer. Pero también eres una mujer de carne y hueso, una mujer que se enamora, que alguna vez escribió poemas de amor en su juventud, y que sueña en silencio pensando en su futuro con ser madre. La mujer salió de la costilla del hombre, para estar al lado, para ser igual, debajo del brazo para ser protegida, y junto al corazón para ser amada. Dios, al nacer Jesús, dio por cuna el corazón de una madre. Pues, El hijo de Dios se hizo hombre, para que los hombres pudieran ser hijos de Dios.

El dolor, la injusticia y el error son tres tipos de males con una curiosa diferencia: la injusticia y el error pueden ser ignorados por el que vive dentro de ellos, mientras que el dolor, en cambio, no puede ser ignorado, es un mal desenmascarado, inequívoco: toda persona sabe que algo anda mal cuando ella sufre. Y es que Dios nos habla por medio de la conciencia, y nos grita por medio de nuestros dolores. Iris, tu misma me dijiste que él es una buena persona, por lo tanto no están en yugo desigual, además si ese sujeto tuvo la bendición de conocerte, y además de enamorarte, no sabe la suerte que tiene. El hombre cayó siempre por querer ser como Dios y hacer su camino sin Él, sin embargo no podemos vivir sin Dios pues Dios es el combustible que mueve nuestras vidas. Quizás allá tenido un pasado oscuro, pero No juzgues a nadie antes de haber vivido en sus propias circunstancias. El pasado ya no es, y el futuro no es todavía, y debemos vivir en el ahora, para poder construir el futuro y para poder recordar el pasado. Por eso Iris, hoy es el mejor día para amar, así que ve y ama. Pues recuerda que Solo Jesucristo fundo su reino en el amor, y hoy día, hay millones de hombres morirían por él.

Cuando Holy Life, termino de hablar, me acerque y le di un fuerte abrazo. Lo mire a sus ojos, que reflejaban el paso del tiempo, su rostro expresaba la sabiduria, y el amor de un hombre entrado en años, y le dije:

-Gracias.

Él fue uno de los mejores amigos que tube, y desde que mi padre murió, siempre estuvo para ayudarme en todo lo que podía.

-De nada Iris-dijo él, mientras me sonreía- si tu padre estuviera con nosotros, estaría orgulloso de ti ahora mismo, por ver que hoy, ya eres una mujer.

* * *

><p>Tiempo después, cuando Dark se había recuperado nos casamos. Vivíamos, en la casa que mi padre me heredo. Al principio se sintió extraño, pues nunca antes había vivido nadie conmigo antes, pero después se hiso costumbre. Al principio, yo seguí trabajando, hasta que Dark pudo conseguir un pequeño trabajo en un pequeño taller de carpintería, y comenzamos de a poco mejorar la antigua casa de mi padre.<p>

Poco tiempo después, llegaron los hijos. Cuando estuve embarazada de los chicos, Dark siempre se desvivió por darme todo lo que necesitara, siempre incluso llego a vender su Harley para poder comprar la cuna, la comida y la ropa de para los chicos. Cuando me di cuenta, ya habíamos tenido 6 hijos, todos ellos fueron varones, Rainbow Dark tubo inumerables trabajos que ya perdi la cuenta, nos mudamos 2 veces, ahora viviamos en Cloudsdale y esperábamos a una más.

El embarazo de Rainbow Dash fue el más difícil, por así decir. Durante esos 9 meses, no estábamos muy bien, debido a que Dark había cambiado varias veces de trabajo. Los chicos crecían, y la mayoría ya iba a la escuela. Yo, solía ir todos los días a la iglesia que quedaba a 3 calles de casa, cuando volvía de dejar a los chicos a la escuela con una amiga. Todos los días, pedía por nuestra familia.

Las cosas con Rainbow Dark, eran más frías, ya tenía 16 años de casados, y las cosas cambiaron mucho durante esos tiempos. Él debía trabajar desde que amanecía, hasta casi las 11 de la noche, cuando llegaba de trabajar. Solíamos hablar, antes de ir a dormir, pero ahora, debido que regresaba tan tarde de trabajar, no solíamos hablar casi nada. Tenía, una extraña sensación, como se suele decir: Una intuición femenina de que él nos abandonaría antes que Rainbow Dash naciera. Cada día, luchaba por apartar esos pensamientos, dedicándome a atender a mis hijos, o salir de compras, o estar con amigas. Pero, en aquellas largas noches, solía despertarme pensando que Dark nos dejaría ese día. Incluso, en algunas ocasiones solía palpar al lado de mi cama, para comprobar que aún estuviera.

Ya no hablábamos como lo hacíamos antes, solo cruzábamos una docena de palabras: "Hola, Adiós, Te veré pronto, que descanses, etc", o algunos días, no hablábamos en absoluto. No sabía que ocurría por su mente, pero me daba la impresión que extrañaba esos días que no tenía ninguna responsabilidad, de cuando se embriagaba, o fumaba, o dormía a cualquier hora, o estar con una mujer diferente todas las noches. Luego me miraba al espejo, y veía que mucho de mi se habían ido, y dudaba si sentía lo mismo por mí, como cuando nos conocimos ¿Era este el hombre que una vez conocí, hace tanto tiempo y de cual me enamore? Esos días, rezaba mucho, pidiendo que Dark, hiciera lo correcto, pues no tenía otro soporte en la vida. Pero incluso, después de cada oración, dudaba.

Cuando fui a tener a Rainbow Dash, ese día Dark tardo. Pensaba, si se había ido del pueblo, o si no había llegado la llamada, o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera haber pasado, pero sabía que eso solo eran escusas que yo quería creerme. Luego tuve a Rainbow Dash en mis brazos, la vi y se me derritió el corazón de la ternura, pero al mismo tiempo sentí como si Dark me hubiera abandonado. Llore, cuando la tenía en mis brazos, a pesar de lo cansada que estaba del parto. Llore, abrasando a mi hija, "nunca hubiera esperado una hija", pues había tenido 6 varones, y creí que, de nuevo, tendría un varón. Mire sus ojos, eran de un magenta parecido a los míos, pero más claro, mire su pequeña cabellera, en la que se distinguían los 7 colores del arco iris, su pequeño cuerpecito en busca de calor, y su pequeño lloriqueo que se apaciguaba con el tiempo, era una bebe muy hermosa. Pero a la vez, pasaba por mi cabeza, la idea de que quizás Dark, no podría verla nunca, y que ya estaría muy lejos de Cloudsdale. Pero no quería creerlo. En ese momento, abrasando fuertemente a mi hija, lloraba, pero a la vez rezaba en un murmullo tan bajo, que no se escuchaba. Pedía, porque Dark, aunque sea, viera una única vez a su hija, incluso si después desidia irse para siempre, y me rompía el corazón, yo aún lo seguiría amando con cada uno de los pedazos que me quedaban, y siempre pediría para que se perdonaran todos sus pecados, y por su salvación.

En esos momentos, recordé a mi padre, "Wonder". Yo nací, en la ciudad de V…, Mi padre se había separado de mi madre cuando yo apenas tenía 2 meses, y se había casado con mi padrastro, unos años después cuando yo tenía 3 años.

Mamá, era abogada en la ciudad e V..., hasta que mi padrastro murio y se mudo a Cloudsdale. Mi padre tuvo que abandonar sus estudios para mantenernos, por eso no pudo terminar su carrera de arquitecto, y trabajaba en la pequeña casa en la que viviamos con mamá, de agricultor. Él, vivía en R... una pequeña ciudad cerca de Cludsdale, en una pequeña casita de madera, no era muy grande, pero era suficientemente espaciosa para vivir.

Papá, era una persona muy devota. Yo andaba bastante bien en la escuela, y como Cloudsdale era un sitio turístico de la región, solía pasar las vacaciones de invierno con él, o también solía ir con él, cuando discutía con mamá. Mi padrastro, había tenido 3 hijas más, todas mayores que yo, y no me llevaba muy bien que digamos con él. Pero no era una mala persona, es que simplemente no era mi padre, y yo nunca lo llame papá tampoco. Mi padre, siempre, me solía llevar a patinar en un estanque cercano a su casa. Me enseño a patinar desde muy joven.

Yo cuando tenía entre 14 y 20 años, no creía mucho en todas las cosas que creía mi padre debido a que tenía una visión particular del mundo, y de vez en cuando, discutíamos. Solía decirle a papá: "Son puros desvaríos tuyos"; "¿Dios?, no hay ningún Dios", como suele decir Rainbow Hoy día, ella me recuerda mucho a mí cuando era joven. Nunca olvide lo que mi padre me respondía: "Si vas a querer hacerme basilar de mis creencias, te advierto que tienes un muy largo camino por delante y no será nada sencillo". Entonces dejábamos de discutir cuando yo me iba y me encerraba en mi cuarto.

Cuando había cumplido 18 años, decidí ir a vivir con papá. Debido a que ya había terminado la secundaría, y decidí estudiar asistente dental, en la universidad de odontología que quedaba en Cloudsdale, Era una carrera que solo duraba 3 año. Mis demás hermanas, ya se habían recibido y otras ya estaban casadas y dispersas por todo el pais, casi ya no nos veiamos. En los 3 años que duro la carrera, conocí muchas amigas, tuve muchos novios, y me divertí mucho junto a papá. Esos años pasaron muy rapido y cuando me di cuenta, había cumplido 21 y estaba en el ultimo año de mi carrera universitaría.

Desafortunadamente, ese fue el último año que estuve con papá. Poco tiempo después a principio de octubre, acompañe a papá al hospital, debido a que últimamente no podía respirar bien, durante los 2 últimos meses. Tenía, neumonía. Al principio pensé que no era nada grabe, pero después el doctor nos informó que la neumonía puede ser una enfermedad grave si no se detecta a tiempo, y puede llegar a ser mortal, especialmente entre personas de edad avanzada. El tipo de neumonía que tenía mi padre cuando lo descubrieron, era muy avanzada, y los medicamentos que le podían dar, no tendrían mucho efecto. A papá no le quedaba mucho tiempo, y no quiso quedar en internación, debido a que no tenía seguro médico.

Desde ese momento, fue cuando cambie totalmente. Pasaba el mayor tiempo que podía con mi padre en su habitación. Pero no era mucho, debido a que la neumonía es una enfermedad muy contagiosa. Cada vez que estaba con él, me quedaba sentada en una silla a su lado, y hablábamos de algunas cosas para pasar el tiempo. Pero a veces no podía verlo cuando tosía, solía escupir sangre, y quedarse violeta por la falta de oxígeno, eso me aterrorizaba. Mi padre estaba muriendo y sufriendo frente de mí, y yo no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo. Me sentía tan inútil. Luego recordaba lo que había dicho el doctor.

- A su padre no le queda mucho tiempo, puede que no viva hasta el final de año.

Cada día, era peor, casi no podía entrar en su habitación porque no quería verlo sufrir. Un día, recuerdo que entre en silencio antes de ir a la universidad, él estaba durmiendo, y lo observe dormido, apenas respirando. Antes de que se enfermara, solíamos discutir mucho sobre cuando le decía que Dios no existía, pero en ese momento hice algo que nunca creí hacer antes: Cerré los ojos y Rece, pidiendo que mi padre mejorara. Entonces escuche la vos de mi padre, y lo mire, él me sonrió y dijo:

-Sé que lo estás haciendo por mí, hija, para tratar de alegrarme y tranquilizarme, con lo que queda de vida.

Me quede fría en mi lugar, no sabía que decir, solo sentía un gran dolor en mi pecho y en mi conciencia. Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda cuando escuche decir:

-Significa que está cerca mi fallecimiento, si de repente cambiaste tanto.

Todas las noches, lo recuerdo, pasaba tosiendo, dormía mal, pero en la mañana, se sentaba contra el respaldo de la cama. Recuerdo que durante el día: estaba sereno, manso, sonreía, estaba muriendo, pero aun así, su rostro expresaba felicidad.

Recuerdo que papá siempre leía la biblia cuando despertaba antes de desayunar, y mi habitación estaba al lado de él, por lo que siempre lo escuchaba y gritaba que dejara de leer. Cuando me levantaba, siempre iba a ver como estaba, y él guardaba rápidamente la biblia en su cajón de noche. Un día cuando lo vi hacer eso, me dolía profundamente y al borde del llanto le dije:

-Papá, lee, por favor lee…yo era un monstruo cuando me enojaba, y te lo prohibía antes. Por favor reza, cada vez que amanece, pues yo rezo alegrándome de que tú estés un día más conmigo.

Él me miro y dijo:

-Entonces eso significa que rezamos al mismo Dios.

Yo me tape la boca, mientras una lágrima corría sobre mi mejilla.

-Hija, no llores palomita, todavía voy a vivir mucho, mucho tiempo voy a estar con ustedes, y recuerda que la vida ¡La vida debe vivirse siempre con alegría!

-Papá, como puedes decir eso cuando por las noches ardes en fiebre y toses que por poco no se te rompe el pecho. Yo te escucho desde la otra habitación, y tu estas sufriendo.

-Iris, no llores, la vida es un paraíso, y todos estamos en el paraíso, pero no queremos conocerlo; sí quisiéramos conocerlo mañana mismo habría un paraíso en toda la tierra.

Hablaba de una manera tan extraña, pero con tanta decisión que me rompía el corazón ¿En que he merecido que me quieras tanto, siendo como soy? Yo…antes no lo sabía…no lo valoraba.

Cuando yo solía quedarme dormida, papá venía y me traía el desayuno, pero después de su enfermedad tubo que dejar de hacerlo. Hasta que un día, volvió a hacerlo y yo le pregunte:

-Papá, ¿Valgo yo para que me sirvas? Papá…si dios me perdonara y te dejara con vida, yo misma me pondría a servirte a ti, por el resto de mi vida.

-¿Por qué, hija?

-Porque todos debemos servirnos unos a otros. Por qué no quiero que haya señores y sirvientes, porque yo también quiero servirte de la misma forma en que tú me sirves a mí- cuando me di cuenta, me sorprendí a mi misma. Antes nunca hubiera dicho algo semejante.

Solía venir el doctor y mi padre le decía.

-Y bien doctor ¿viviré un diita más en este mundo?-solía bromear mucho con él.

-No un día, sino muchos días vivirá usted, y meses, años vivirá-contestaba el doctor.

-Para que días, para que meses-contestaba mi papá, un poco feliz- para que contar aquí los días si solo un día le es suficiente al hombre para conocer toda la felicidad. Hija mía-me decía a mí -porque peleamos, porque nos jactamos unos de otros, recordamos ofensas de uno a otro: Tú tienes que salir afuera y pasear, jugar que todavía eres joven, ama a todas las personas y sobretodo bendice tu vida.

Yo salía de la habitación, debido a que con esas palabras quería llorar, pero no quería llorar frente al doctor.

-Su padre no vivirá mucho-me decía el doctor a la salida de la casa.

Eso me desgarraba profundamente, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, y en esos días estábamos cerca de navidad. El tiempo pasaba, y yo conseguí un pequeño empleo como niñera del vecindario, debido a que no teníamos otro sustento, desde que mi padre tuvo que quedarse en cama. Siempre me habían gustado mucho los niños, por lo que siempre quise una gran familia. La noche de navidad, pasamos en la habitación de papá mirando la televisión, viendo la celebración de navidad en distintas partes del mundo, cuando papá me dice:

-Por favor Iris, perdóname, por todas las cosas que pasaste, por dejar que el divorcio pasara, por no dejarte que este año estés con tus amigos, porque no te deje ir al campeonato y dejarte ganar otro trofeo, y por todo lo que pasa en el mundo.

-Papá, son muchos los pecados que asumes.

-Hija, sangre mía, debes saber que en verdad cada uno es culpable ante todo, por todo y por todo. Yo soy ante todos, un vil pecador, y que por eso todos me perdonen: Ese es el paraíso, por eso ¿Acaso no estoy ahora en el paraíso, si tú me has perdonado?

Y hubo muchas otras cosas que papá me dijo. Recuerdo que entre a verlo el último día del año, ya me había graduado y conseguí un trabajo como asistente de un conocido dentista de Cludsdale, que quedaba a 45 munutos de R..., en tren, aunque la paga no era mucha, me permitia tener ahorros. Era una hora de la mañana, clara, el sol estaba entrando oblicuamente y toda la habitación estaba iluminada. Al verme, el me hace una seña para que fuera, me acerque, me tomo con las dos manos por los hombros, me miro tiernamente el rostro, con amor, no me dijo nada, solamente me miro cosa de un minuto.

-Bueno-me dice-ahora vete y ¡Vive por mí!

Salí entonces en silencio diciendole que ya regresaría. Y después muchas veces en la vida recordé ya con lágrimas como me había mandado a vivir por él.

Falleció ese día a las 3 de la tarde de 1983, yo no pude despedirme de él, y aunque ya había dejado de hablarme debido a que hasta eso le causaba dolor desde navidad, no cambio hasta el último momento: Miraba alegremente, miraba con júbilo en sus ojos, nos buscaba con la mirada y nos sonreía. Aunque yo era muy joven en ese tiempo, en mi corazón todo eso quedo indeleble y permaneció guardado un sentimiento. La experiencia es un maestro feroz, pero está claro que te hace aprender.

Todo esto recordé cuando abrasaba a mi pequeña Dashie. El tiempo paso, y cada vez sentía que Dark se había ido. Cuando parecía que ya no vendría, se abrió la puerta, y él entro, yo sonreí grandemente y di gracias.

* * *

><p>Déjenme decirles: Criar a una hija, con 6 hermanos no es fácil. Yo, trataba de que Rainbow Dash, fuera una niña delicada, la inscribía en ballet desde pequeña o le compraba muchas muñecas y vestidos. Pero solía pelearse con sus hermanos muy seguido, incluso los imitaba, y trataba de usar su ropa. Quería que ella tuviera amigas, pero lo veía muy difícil, debido a que se comportaba más como niño que como niña. La única amiga que tuvo de niña, cuando vivíamos en Cloudsdale fue Fluttershy, que era hija de mi mejor amiga. Fluttershy, había nacido un mes después de Rainbow Dash, y siempre la llevaba cuando iba a visitarla. Ellas se criaron juntas, prácticamente desde que nacieron.<p>

Cuando ella había crecido un poco, la llevaba a la iglesia todos los días para que me acompañara. En una de esas mañanas, como yo era ayudante de la iglesia, nos mandaron a un orfanato de allí cerca. En esa mañana, Rainbow Dash, se hizo amiga de un chico del orfanato llamado Soarin. Soarin, era un chico muy inteligente, y yo estaba muy feliz, pues él le decía que debía comportarse como una dama, y ella le hacía caso. La llevaba todos los días para que jugaran juntos. En esos días, nunca vi tan feliz a mi hija.

Entonces eso paso, ese día, me quede helada en la ambulancia, viendo como mi pequeña hija luchaba por su vida, a medida que nos acercábamos al hospital. Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, y estuviera lejos de mi cuerpo, como si la escena que veía, fuera de otra persona la que estuviera viviendo eso. Cuando llegamos, fue como si el tiempo volviera a continuar. Pero yo no quería estar viendo esa imagen.

La llevaron a la sala de cuidados intensivos, y le conectaron oxígeno.

-La salvamos-me dijeron.

Entonces yo estaba agradecida, pero por otro lado, nunca sentí tanto miedo. Era como sentir miedo, y no sentirlo, como lo explico. Como si tuviera esa vieja intuición femenina diciéndome, que algo no estaba bien, y que Rainbow Dash, estaba entre la vida y la muerte, batallando en una danza macabra, para ver quien se quedaba con su alma.

Paso un tiempo, en que nos dejaron verla. Esa imagen me perturbo en cuanto la vi. Ahí, estaba mi hija, con varios cables conectados en su pequeño pecho, un electrocardiógrafo conectado, marcando el latir de su pequeño corazón, un suero, que goteaba lentamente, conectado a su antebrazo, y una máscara de oxígeno. Me acerque lentamente, como si fuera a contemplar el cadáver de ella, y la vi.

Dark, vino lo antes que pudo, a verla unas horas después de que le había agarrado el ataque. Fue duro para mí ver, como se caía de rodillas, y lloraba frente a la camilla de ella. Tuve que salir de la sala, y ver a mis hijos preocupados por la salud de su hermana. Le dije que todo estaría bien, que ella solo había tenido un pequeño accidente jugando. Pero la verdad es que estaba mintiendo, solo quería tratar de tranquilizar a mis hijos, no sabía que otra cosa decir. Quede con ellos fuera de la habitación, contándoles que todo estaría bien. Pero, eso no era cierto, y quizás mis hijos mayores lo sabían bien, pero no dijeron nada.

Entre para ver a mi esposo, al lado de la camilla de mi hija. Quede un minuto en el umbral, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Dark, desde que nos conocimos, casi nunca se había rezado o hablado de Dios, era una idea que le desagradaba terriblemente. Pero, ese día estaba allí, de rodillas frente a la camilla de ella, con las manos juntas y llorando, rezando por ella. Esa oración, que se escuchaba por lo bajo, fue una de las oraciones que más triste me puso en mi vida. Recuerdo que, estaba parada en el umbral, baje la cabeza, tratando de no llorar, y acompañando a las oraciones de Dark.

Toda esa noche, había pasado con ella en el hospital. Tuve que mandar a Dark, con los chicos, otra vez a casa. Le dije que mañana debían estar en la escuela, pues incluso Steal Force, el más joven ya iba a la escuela primaria. Lo convencí, para que tratara de actuar ante los chicos, de que todo estaría bien, de que si preguntara por Rainbow Dash, les dijera que ya saldría, esas cosas. Él me escucho, y toda esa noche no pegue un ojo, estuve rezando todo el tiempo, al lado de la camilla de ella. El hospital, estaba en completo silencio, solo se escuchaba el titilo del electrocardiograma. Casi a la mañana de ese día, Rainbow Dash despertó, y me miro.

-Mamá-dijo en una voz casi inaudible- ¿Qué paso?

Yo la abrase, lo más delicadamente que pude, debido a los cables que ella tenía en todo su pequeño cuerpo.

-Nada…, hija-decía con voz temblorosa, tratando de no llorar para que ella no se asustara-tu…, solo…te dormiste.

-mamá, ¿Qué son estos cables que tengo en el cuerpo?

Quede fría con la pregunta, no sabía que decirle, no recuerdo que le dije en ese momento y quizás nunca lo recuerde porque las palabras nunca alcanzan cuando lo que hay que decir desborda el alma.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, Dark, había venido, y estuvimos fuera de la sala, mientras unas enfermeras, atendían a Rainbow Dash. Estaba cansada, y tenía mucho sueño, pero me mantenía estable. Dark, me hablaba de algo, pero no lo escuchaba. En ese momento, la enfermera sale de la habitación, y nos dice que el doctor quiere hablar con nosotros. Nos dice dónde está su sala y bajamos por las escaleras.

El doctor, fue el mismo que me atendió cuando nació Rainbow Dash, pero no se lo dije. Su semblante, estaba en un tono serio, cuando lo vi así, sentí que no tenía buenas noticias.

Nos habló de muchas cosas, nos explicó que la salud de Rainbow Dash, era muy delicada.

-¿A qué se refiere con "Muy delicada"?-dije.

Él, nos explica, que Rainbow Dash, había tenido un Infarto Agudo de Miocardio (IAM), y que por muy poco, ella habría muerto, antes de llegar al hospital. Me quede en estado de Shock, por un minuto sentí como se me debilitaba de golpe, y se me oscurecía la vista. Él, continua, diciendo que se debía a "Coágulos", y que estos, con el paso del tiempo, se habían acumulado, produciendo una necrosis en el tejido, además de una "Cardiomegalia por dilatación". Nos explicó que, esto se debía a que se debía a la presencia de coágulos en las arterias coronarias, esto producía una disminución del suministro de oxígeno, produciendo una angina de pecho, haciendo que el miocardio del corazón se debiliten, por el aumento de la presión sanguínea y un desequilibrio en la demanda de oxígeno, en el corazón y el miocardio, se produjo una muerte del tejido y que posteriormente hizo que se produjera el infarto. Recuerdo que quedo unos minutos en silencio. Luego nos dijo.

-Ella, necesita un corazón, para sobrevivir.

Es algo que me quedo grabado como acido en la memoria. Me dolió la cabeza, sentí un gran frio atravesar mi cuerpo. Es algo que ningún padre quiere escuchar.

-Ya he puesto, a Rainbow Dash en la lista para trasplantes de corazón de Cloudsdale-Dijo el doctor.

Salimos de la sala, y volvimos a la sala. Estábamos en la puerta, y yo me desplome de rodillas, llorando, mientras Dark, me sostenía y me abrasaba. Solo esperaba que Rainbow Dash no me escuchara. Nos sentamos, en un banco alejado de la sala. Sentía tanta impotencia, tanto dolor, cuando se me venían a la mente la imagen de mi hija, y lo que había dicho el doctor. Dark, me dijo que fuera a casa unas horas, y que él se quedaría a cuidar a Rainbow Dash, que llevara el auto.

Así lo hice, pero esa tarde no fui a casa, fui a la iglesia. Estaba devastada, y me arrodille en el altar, y rece quien sabe cuánto tiempo, antes de volver a casa con los chicos. Esa noche recordaba todo lo que había pasado, recordaba pasajes de la biblia. Me preguntaba ¿Si esto no era un castigo? ¿Si esto no era una prueba? ¿Si había hecho algo malo, y estaba pagando con la sangre de mi hija por eso? Sentía duda, sabía que eso era normal, pues, era humana.

Paso una semana desde ese día, y yo estaba en la sala, junto a mi hija, y el doctor me llamo al pasillo.

-Conseguimos a un donante-dijo el doctor.

Paso a informarme que, Dark se le había informado primero, y que ya había pagado la cirugía con el seguro médico que tenia de su trabajo. La operación se haría mañana a primera hora, debido a que debían preparar todo. Yo, estaba muy feliz, y agradecí a Dios que había escuchado mis suplicas, y me había perdonado.

La operación duró 23 horas, todos esperábamos en la sal de espera. Les habíamos dicho a los chicos la verdad, también la parte del trasplante de corazón, hablamos con cada uno, y le dijimos que debían ser cuidadosos de jugar con su hermana desde entonces, y que sobre todo la cuidaran mucho.

El tiempo pasaba, Dark, caminaba de un lado al otro de la sala. Los chicos se sentaron en el suelo, y esperaban tranquilamente. Al final, el doctor salió, y dijo que la operación fue un éxito, pero que todavía no podíamos verla debido a su estado delicado, que la mantendrían por un día en observación, para ver como reaccionaba su cuerpo, y que mañana al medio día podríamos estar con ella.

Esa noche volvimos a casa, fue una noche muy larga, y casi no pude dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos se habían ido temprano al hospital, y yo me quede un tiempo en la iglesia antes de ir, quería dar las gracias. Esa mañana fue muy tranquila. Termine mis oraciones y me dirigí al orfanato, donde siempre estaba con mi hija. Quería avisarle a Soarin que Rainbow Dash, estaba bien, y que volvería a verla en muy poco tiempo, y que esta tarde, si él quería, lo llevaría a verla.

Toque la puerta del orfanato, y me atendió la madre superiora, tenía una mirada muy triste.

-Señorita iris, ¿Qué hace usted por aquí?

-Vine a hablar con Soarin, a decirle lo que paso desde ese día, y decirle que Rainbow Dash, estaba bien.

La madre superiora, miro hacia abajo, y salió afuera. Me conto que Soarin, había escapado al día siguiente del día que a Rainbow Dash, le ocurrió el infarto. Ese día se había ido hasta el hospital, para saber sobre la salud de ella. Al otro día, había venido con un doctor llamado Karminroten Herz, que informo sobre la salud de Rainbow Dash, así como la decisión de Soarin de donarle su corazón. Durante la última semana, Soarin había declarado frente a un comité de ética médica y frente a un tribunal de justicia para que él pudiera ser el donante de Rainbow Dash. Los tramites de la corte, fueron rápidos debido a que el doctor Había contratado a un abogado, y declarado personalmente junto a Soarin.

Quede en estado de Shock, me lleve ambas manos a la boca y corrí hacia el auto, mientras la madre superiora me gritaba que regresara.

Encendí el auto, y me dirigí hasta el hospital, entre corriendo, y me dirigí rápidamente a la sala del doctor. En la sala, no había nadie y entre abriendo la puerta bruscamente, y lo mire con los ojos lagrimosos y una mezcla de ira, rabia, dolor, confusión y terror.

-¡Usted, usted, lo sabía, que le ha hecho!

-Señorita Iris, por favor tranquilícese- dijo el doctor mientras se levantaba rápidamente-dígame ¿por que entra en mi oficina de esa forma?

-¡Soarin, él, él era el dónate!-estaba alterada- ¡Él solo era un niño! ¡¿Cómo pudo…usted?!

Él me miro seriamente.

-Señorita, por favor tranquilícese.

-¡¿Qué me tranquilice?! ¡¿Cómo puede decirme eso?!, ¡él era el mejor amigo de mi hija, era su primer amigo!, ¡¿Acaso sabe usted cuanto ella lo quiere?! ¡Sabe todo lo que pasaron juntos!

Él se me acerco un poco.

-Señorita Iris, por favor tranquilícese y piense, si no fuera por Soarin, no hubiéramos tenido la oportunidad de realizar la operación. Soarin me había contado todo de que tan unido estaba él con ella. Cuando él llego, él ya había tomado la decisión de ser el dónate de su hija, incluso sabiendo que él iba a morir. Soarin, dio su vida para que su hija pudiera volver a tener la suya de nuevo. Ambos sabíamos, pues él me lo había contado, que él no era un chico común, pues estaba dotado de una gran inteligencia. La decisión, que él tomo, estuvo libre de toda decisión ajena. Yo no lo obligue, a hacer nada que él no quisiera. Sé que era solo un niño, pero debe entender que yo siento un gran dolor, por lo que he hecho. Yo también soy humano, señora, pero aun no puedo reponerme de lo que tuve que hacer.

Quede congelada en el lugar, mirando con piedad a aquella persona. No podía juzgarlo por lo que había hecho, él salvo la vida de mi hija pero a qué precio, sabía que era cierto, pues ellos dos eran muy unidos. Me senté en una silla que el doctor trajo hasta mí. Trataba de no llorar, y tranquilizarme lo más que pudiera.

-¿Pero, por que no me lo dijo?-pregunte en un murmullo trémulo y doloroso.

Él, miro hacia abajo.

-A veces, un doctor debe elegir que decirle, y que ocultarle al paciente. Solo lo hacemos por ustedes. Solo tratamos de hacer el bien.

No sé qué ocurrió después, o cuánto tiempo pase en aquella habitación con el doctor, solo recuerdo que al final, recorrí el hospital hasta llegar a la sala donde estaba mi hija. Cuando abrí la puerta, vi a toda mi familia alrededor de ella. Rainbow Dash estaba despierta, y me acerque hacia ella, en silencio. Me puse a su altura, y la abrase muy delicadamente.

El tiempo fue pasando, como todos los días, Dark y yo, habíamos decidido que sería mejor para la familia, pero sobre todo para Rainbow Dash, mudarnos de Cloudsdale, cuando ella estuviera completamente recuperada. Ya era costumbre, ya nos habíamos mudado 2 veces, ¿porque tendria que ser diferente ahora?. Desde que paso todo, ya no me gustaba estar en Cloudsdale. Para ser sincera, durante la recuperación de Rainbow Dash, ella, estaba como si una parte de ella estuviera ausente. Con nosotros, y con sus hermanos actuaba como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada, pero cuando estaba sola, miraba por la ventana de la habitación, como si estuviera abstraída en otro mundo, pensando en algo. Era como si no respirara, o como si esperara que algo pasara de pronto. Conocía esa sensación que debió sentir en ese momento, ella sentía soledad. La soledad es la única que nos entiende, y nunca cuestionara todo aquello que pensemos.

Para mí, era como recordar a la silueta de Soarin, en la figura de mi hija. Era una sensación extraña, que en esos momentos, me imaginaba, que ella estaba pensando en él, pero a su vez, pensaba que ella trataba de olvidarlo. Nunca en todos los años posteriores la había visto de esa forma.

Afortunadamente la recuperación duro poco, según el doctor, de una manera milagrosa. Rainbow Dash, se había recuperado, en 6 meses, de una operación que a cualquier niño le tomaría 1 año.

En ese tiempo, teníamos 2 autos, Dark se había ido a Poniville, había encontrado una nueva casa en un vecindario tranquilo. Gracias a Nature Green, que era el padre de Fluttershy que se había mudado a Poniville antes de que todo ocurriera, por lo que Fluttershy nunca supo que Dashie sufrió un trasplante de corazón. Él se había llevado a los chicos, y yo me había quedado, para una última revisión con el doctor. Luego de eso, subimos al auto, y nos dirigimos hacía Poniville. Ese día era el cumpleaños de ella, y le dijimos que iriamos a vivir cerca de Fluttershy, como regalo de cumpleaños.

Recuerdo que pasamos una última vez por el orfanato, es decir pase por enfrente de aquel edificio, y mire a Rainbow Dash mirar por la ventana, hacía aquel edificio donde había pasado, quizás, los mejores años de su infancia, y sabía lo que estaba pensando. Ya no podía seguir ocultándole eso a mi hija, ella merecía saber que le paso a Soarin, pero no quería decirle, y me empezó a temblar la voz, y algunas lágrimas, empezaron a brotar en mis ojos. Rainbow Dash, me miro de repente, cuando terminábamos de pasar por el orfanato, y me dijo:

-¿Ocurre algo malo, mamá?

-Rainbow Dash…escucha…Soarin…él…quizás… ya… no… lo… veas… más.

Ella, me miro de manera dubitativa, y lo que me dijo no me lo podía creer.

-Mamá, ¿Quién es Soarin?

Desde ese día, sus hermanos y nosotros optamos por no decirle nada acerca de lo que había pasado, o de Soarin. Quería protegerla, de ese dolor de perder a alguien querido. A decir verdad, ella no recordó casi nada de lo sucedido. Era como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada, o no recordara nada de su infancia. Era como si hubiera vuelto a nacer después de eso. Ahora, ella se había convertido en una de las personas más asombrosas que jamás vi y Era mi hija. Hay días que suelo preguntarme, sí hice bien en ocultarle todo lo que paso.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Las dificultades preparan a personas comunes para destinos extraordinarios.<em>**

**_C. S. Lewis_**


End file.
